


Nos Vanités

by admamu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Charles, But Charles'arse is prodigious, Charles is a dandy, Cocky Charles Xavier, M/M, Painter Erik Lehnsherr, Poet Charles Xavier, Rome(Italy), Slow Build, Tempestuous Erik, Top Erik, Untamed Erik, dolce vita
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: A Rome, Charles, arrogant et futile, très à l'aise en société, qui n'aime rien tant que plaire et briller, s'éprend d'un peintre, solitaire et orageux. Le bel oiseau se brûlera les ailes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 47
Kudos: 5





	1. Au palais Farnese

S’il avait vécu au dix-neuvième, on eût dit de lui qu’il était dandy. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, il ne sortait jamais sans qu’il n’eût, dans un miroir, vérifié dûment son apparence et longuement contemplé son reflet. Pour qu’un vêtement trouvât grâce à ses yeux, il fallait non seulement qu’il fût impeccablement coupé, jusqu’à l’infime précision des coutures invisibles, et fait d’une étoffe noble, vivante et confortable (les matières synthétiques étaient proscrites) mais aussi qu’il ajoutât à son élégance naturelle, en réalité fruit d’une éducation reçue dans les meilleures écoles anglaises, une magie supplémentaire en faisant l’accord improbable de la rusticité de sa physionomie et de la délicatesse de son âme. Ne disposant pas d’une silhouette fine et élancée, étant même assez petit et d’aspect râblé, il avait bâti tout son charme sur l’union étrange, un peu dérangeante – mais là, pensait-il, était sa rareté –, de la rugosité de son physique écossais, du raffinement de ses manières et de la sensibilité de son esprit. Sa séduction, travaillée si intelligemment qu’on n’en voyait pas les ficelles, provenait de la cohabitation et de l’accumulation de signes contradictoires dont le vêtement accroissait les effets : de la manchette de la chemise se dégageait son poignet viril et délié ; le col, ouvert ou fermé selon qu’il portait un cravate, étayait la robuste tendresse de son cou ; le veston, noir sur le blanc de la chemise, un peu trop ajusté, augmentait la vigueur de son torse et serrait sa taille ; la veste masquait avantageusement la volupté de ses hanches ; le pli du pantalon allongeait sa jambe ; le cuir brillant de la chaussure faisait son pied mignon. Seul et nu, il eût été un rustre ; habillé et dressé, autant par lui-même que par son milieu, il était un prince.

Au miroir Renaissance qui tapissait le hall d’entrée du palais Farnese et après avoir remis son carton d’invitation à l’huissier, Charles s’admira. Encore une fois, il était parfait et il se félicita d’être si maître de son art que toute trace d’un effort laborieux en fût expurgée. En le voyant, on ne pouvait que l’envier ou le convoiter. L’un comme l’autre lui convenait, pourvu qu’il fût remarqué. Par coquetterie et par amour de soi, il peigna sa barbe et recoiffa ses cheveux. La mode du poil était de retour, ce qu’il trouvait fort accommodant, le bouc soulignant subtilement la volonté de sa mâchoire. Plutôt que de présenter un visage tout encadré de noirceur, il avait l’originalité, par l’heureuse générosité d’un génome dont il n’était pas responsable, d’être taillé en deux couleurs : son menton était roux et sa tête était brune.

Parce que le miroir était assez large, à ses côtés se plaça sa sœur.

« Et moi, suis-je assez belle pour avoir l’honneur de parader à ton bras ? », demanda-t-elle en accrochant son regard.

La question était rhétorique, la nature ayant doté Raven d’une plastique en tout point supérieure à celle de de son frère. Grande, blonde, elle avait la souplesse et la force d’un félin. Elle impressionnait. Si Charles n’avait pas œuvré pendant sa jeunesse à se forger un tempérament et une stature, il aurait semblé, en comparaison de sa sœur, négligeable et médiocre. Cependant, de leurs inégales chances ne concevait-il aucune jalousie, il s’aimait trop.

« Puisqu’au demeurant nous ne pêchons pas dans les mêmes eaux, je tolérerai ta présence », répondit-il en l’enlaçant.

Guettant leurs reflets, sur sa joue il mit un baiser.

D’autres invités arrivèrent. Ils s’engagèrent dans l’escalier d’honneur.

« Ne te déplaise, mon cher frère, poursuivit-elle en gravissant les marches, il serait tout à fait probable qu’un jour nous soyons en concurrence.

\- Ah oui ? s’étonna-t-il. Et pour quel type de proie ?

\- Pour ceux qui goûtent autant les hommes que les femmes.

\- Pouah ! fit-il en étirant sa bouche. Ils ne m’intéressent pas. Ce sont des lâches qui ne choisissent par leur camp. A moins que tu ne me mettes au défi de faire à l’un d’entre eux franchir définitivement le Rubicon.

\- Sur la seule force de ton charme ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Dans la galerie, un huissier leur indiqua les salons où se donnait la réception. Ils furent conduits auprès de l’ambassadeur qu’ils connaissaient et qu’ils saluèrent. Charles fut complimenté pour son article publié dans le supplément culturel du Daily Telegraph, qui était le premier d’une série pour laquelle il avait été engagé. Convaincu que le lecteur trouverait dans n’importe quel guide les renseignements pratiques et les descriptions des lieux, il racontait Rome avec un soin scrupuleux du détail et une poésie sophistiquée. Sur plus de trois pages, il avait décrit une glycine qui tombait d’un balcon, aperçue via Garibaldi. De sa prose, il était assez fier. Quant à Raven qui avait davantage que son frère, le sens du bien public et de l’utilité du journalisme, elle était à Rome pour enquêter sur les finances du Vatican. Ses questions dérangeaient, l’entregent de Charles la faisait entrer partout. Ainsi formaient-ils un couple qu’on n’oubliait pas, la superficialité trompeuse de Charles agissant comme un baume intrigant, l’acuité perspicace de Raven agaçant les esprits.

Ayant accompli avec un talent consommé leur petit numéro auprès des autorités françaises, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Le contraste entre la soie verte de la robe de Raven et la blancheur damassée de la nappe plut à l’œil de Charles. Il en fit une note mentale pour un futur récit, cherchant déjà par quel détour il pourrait s’étendre sur la rigidité du coton, la fluidité de la robe, l’inertie de la table, la vivacité du corps de sa sœur.

Pour ses écrits, Charles avait des exigences de style auxquelles il ne dérogeait pas. Il écrivait des textes courts, tournés avec goût et une grande précision. Il avait publié quelques récits de voyage remarqués et appréciés par la critique mais on attendait de lui un roman, un travail plus consistant, le développement d’une intrigue, l’invention de personnages. Il s’y refusait, s’affichant insolemment dilettante, et préférait, frondeur, sa gloire éphémère à la construction durable d’une œuvre. Dans l’écriture comme dans la vie, il avait la même arrogance : il voulait briller. Peut-être se disait-il aussi que l’existence n’étant qu’une fugacité, rien ne méritait qu’il empiétât sur le plaisir et l’amusement.

Leur ayant servi, à sa sœur et à lui, une coupe de champagne, il avisa la salle. A peu de choses, il connaissait tous les visages. Goûtant un petit four du bout des doigts, Raven dit :

« Le faisons-nous, ce pari ?

\- En me désignant un cobaye ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas ici. Ce monde m’ennuie…, considéra-t-il en ayant un regard panoramique. Aucun ne me fait envie.

\- Ah ! Tu recules… Tu n’es pas si sûr de toi », le provoqua Raven.

Piqué, il répondit :

« Vas-y mais choisis bien… »

Raven scruta la salle. La plupart des hommes présents étaient venus avec leurs compagnes et peine était de décider qui pouvait potentiellement tomber dans l’escarcelle de Charles. Si l’homosexualité se laisse deviner par un œil aguerri – et Raven à force de fréquenter les amis de son frère avait un œil aguerri –, la bisexualité se dissimule davantage. S’illuminant soudain, elle pointa discrètement son verre :

« Celui-là, on ne le connaît pas… 

\- Non… », acquiesça Charles en suivant l’indication de sa sœur.

Dans l’encoignure d’une fenêtre, à l’écart des mondanités, des babillements et des connivences, se tenait un homme roux. Grand et mince, aussi sec qu’une tige, il était vêtu d’un col roulé noir qui moulait sa poitrine, et d’un pantalon à pinces, simple mais élégant. Malgré ses propres folies vestimentaires, Charles apprécia la sobriété de l’habillement. Il y vit la marque d’un esprit fier qui, bien que désargenté, s’estimait trop pour paraître à son désavantage. Mais ce fut la rousseur qui immédiatement aimanta son regard.

En esthète, Charles était fasciné par la rousseur. Elle figurait un défi perpétuel, un équilibre fragile entre l’excès qui alors en annihilait le pouvoir en la caricaturant et la fadeur d’un blond sans éclat. Quand elle réussissait le tour de force de se tenir sur la crête, entre le trop et le pas assez, elle était sublime, flamboyante et sauvage. Charles avait la faiblesse de ne pas résister aux roux qui étaient beaux. Celui-ci l’était et de manière irrévocable, de manière si irrévocable que Charles en eut le souffle coupé. Au front s’enroulaient des boucles plates, enluminures baroques et vaines, mises là dans l’unique but de servir la blancheur du teint. Car la peau était blanche, non pas de cette blancheur de lait, un peu écœurante, qu’ont les jouvenceaux, sur laquelle Charles ne mettait pas la main, trop intimement prétentieux pour se laisser aller à des bassesses, mais d’une blancheur dangereuse comme celle de la statuaire grecque qui ne craint rien et s’oppose à tout. Le visage reflétait le même danger, tranché dans le vif, sans tendresse ni complaisance, où se glaçait un regard gris et givré. L’alerte fut donnée d’un risque qui enflamma Charles. Quoiqu’il fît, même secrètement, et toujours par jeu, il y engageait son honneur. Le combat lui sembla digne d’intérêt. Fleuret au poing, déjà il s’avançait. Demeurait une question sur laquelle il fallait statuer.

« Te plaît-il ? taquina Raven.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ?

\- L’est-il ? »

C’était la question.

Charles avait un radar infaillible : il détectait sans jamais se tromper les homosexuels. Celui-ci, assez opaque dans son expression fermée où ne se lisaient qu’un ennui profond et un dégoût pour le monde présent, ce qui ajouta à la marche de Charles un obstacle plein de promesses, celui-ci était difficile à percer à jour. Cependant, le discernement de Charles étant d’une grande finesse, la sentence fut arrêtée : la main, longue et délicate, s’appuyait avec une grâce fluide au rebord de la fenêtre ; les doigts dans une sorte d’agacement muet battaient la mesure de leurs flancs frottés contre l’arête de l’embrasure.

« Alors ? pressa Raven.

\- Alors… Il n’y aura rien à faire… Il en est autant que moi. Totalement.

\- Ah ! Fichtre ! Mon pari tombe à l’eau… Je vais t’en trouver un autre…

\- Non, non… Il m’intéresse… Et puis, il y a du challenge… Il n’a pas l’air facile… »

Raven vida son verre. Elle en prit un autre et considéra son frère.

« Tu te défiles mais passons… Et tu sais très bien comment finit ce genre d’affaires », lâcha-t-elle dépitée mais avec un brin de moquerie. Elle avait pour les conquêtes de son frère une certaine fierté.

« Comment ? demanda Charles satisfait. De sa future victoire, il détacha les yeux.

\- Tu me fais miroiter des péripéties et des rebondissements, il ne se passe rien… Ils finissent tous dans ton lit… »

Charles eut un sourire fat.

« Le trouves-tu beau ?

\- Beau ?

\- Beau.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il est sublime ! »

Charles eut une roseur qui colora ses joues et qui lui seyait excellemment.

Dans un regard complice, ils convinrent de la suite des évènements.

« Comment vas-tu faire ? s’enquit Raven.

\- Je réfléchis… », répondit Charles en se resservant du champagne.

L’ivresse lui donnait des audaces qu’il ne regrettait jamais.

On vint les distraire et les renseigner. Irène avait le prestige d’une étoile : où qu’elle fût, quoi qu’elle fît, elle brillait. Plus prosaïquement, elle tenait à Londres une galerie d’art reconnue, qui exposait les plus grands, et elle faisait partie du petit cercle d’intimes de Charles. On s’accueillit avec des « mon chou » et « ma chérie », on se fit la bise puisqu’en territoire français on en adoptait les coutumes, on se congratula. On complota, on dit du mal de tous les présents avec une exquise méchanceté, on se moqua des absents. Le tour ayant été fait avec un soin exhaustif des défauts et secrets des participants, il n’en restait plus qu’un dont on ne pouvait rien dire.

« Et celui-ci, là-bas, réfugié contre la fenêtre, tu ne sais pas de qui il s’agit ? demanda Raven à Irène.

\- Si. Je sais.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogèrent ensemble le frère et la sœur.

\- Mon frère a très envie de le connaître… », ajouta Raven.

Amusée et curieuse, Irène s’offusqua :

« Charles… Tu ne t’arrêteras jamais…

\- J’aime trop jouer. C’est ma plus grande faiblesse…

\- Surtout quand tu es certain de gagner », corrigea Raven.

L’objet de leur attention n’avait pas bougé, coincé contre la fenêtre. Émanait de lui une exaspération grandissante, qu’il ne feignait pas, faite de frustration et de mépris. Charles trouva cette sincérité et cette colère rentrée ravissantes et très excitantes. Il fut intéressé de savoir ce que, dans d’autres circonstances, était capable une telle énergie contenue. Une intelligence subtile brillait dans les yeux gris, Charles ne douta pas qu’ils pussent très bien s’entendre, éprouvant lui aussi, malgré son aisance à évoluer en société, le même sentiment de supériorité.

Avec un malin plaisir, Irène sirota son champagne et fit attendre ses révélations. Elle avait au poignet un bracelet en argent brossé qui, à chaque fois qu’elle buvait, glissait sur la jointure pâle de son articulation. Sur le mouvement doux du métal, Charles focalisa son regard.

Enfin, Irène parla :

« Il s’appelle Erik Lehnsherr, il est français et il est peintre. Pour le moment, il n’a aucune célébrité parce qu’il a un sale caractère et qu’il envoie paître tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas son travail. Mais j’ai vu ce qu’il fait, c’est prodigieux ! D’ailleurs lui ai-je déjà acheté quelques toiles qui sont parties très vite… Il ne comprend rien au marché de l’art, c’est dommage…

\- Il n’a pas d’amis bien placés qui pourraient l’aider ? interrogea Raven.

\- Il n’a aucun réseau. Il pense que tout le monde est corrompu. Il n’a suivi aucun cours institutionnel, il a appris la peinture tout seul… Il a été longtemps artisan-peintre, vous voyez ? A décorer les intérieurs… Je crois qu’il le fait encore pour des raisons alimentaires. Il faut bien manger… »

Tous trois se turent, observant du coin de l’œil ce phénomène étrange à qui la naissance n’avait laissé aucune chance.

« Mais tu dis qu’il est doué ? relança Charles, intrigué.

\- Extrêmement ! s’enthousiasma Irène. C’est brutal et très perturbant… Il fait du figuratif, il se fiche des modes… C’est pitié : s’il ne modère pas très vite son tempérament, il ne percera jamais. Il a déjà plus de quarante ans… »

Un fatalisme les prit. A l’égard des victimes de l’injustice, Charles concevait une empathie sincère dont l’effet se limitait à l’agitation de sa conscience et de son cœur. Protégé par sa fortune et son sens de la dérision, il n’avait pas poussé plus loin l’exploration de lui-même qui eût consisté à mesurer l’ampleur de la compassion dont il eût été capable. Davantage, au vu de ses privilèges, l’expression de sa sensibilité exacerbée n’aurait eu aucune légitimité.

« Que fait-il à Rome s’il n’a pas de moyens ? demanda-t-il avec cruauté.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais nous allons lui demander… Tu veux que je fasse les présentations ?

\- Non… Je m’en chargerai… »

Retors, Charles comprit qu’à être immédiatement identifié comme un nanti, il perdrait toutes ses chances. Irène et Raven lui jetèrent un regard étonné, admiratives de sa présomption. Ils changèrent donc de conversation et se mêlèrent aux autres convives pour ne point paraître exclusifs. Pour une fois, Charles fut discret, écoutant plus qu’il ne parlait. Cette fausse attention lui permit de se concentrer sur le peintre dont l’art vanté par Irène, la sauvagerie de caractère et la beauté avaient éveillé ses envies. Le portrait de cette sombre inflexibilité à laquelle s’accordait pleinement la dureté du visage opérait sur lui un tel envoûtement que la futilité de la chasse fut supplantée par un désir plus grand, enfoui sous le vernis. Rien n’était gagné et Charles présumait que l’animal ne serait pas aisément domptable. Mais plus que l’effervescence de la lutte et la satisfaction narcissique de vaincre, ce fut le présage d’une aventure intime où son être s’écorcherait, qui le troublait. A quarante ans, Charles s’irritait de ne pas encore avoir vécu de grandes passions dévorantes, quelque chose qui l’eût submergé et emporté. De manière regrettable, l’intensité manquait à sa vie. Il voulait d’éclatants transports, de fébriles tourments, de déchirants désespoirs. Le peintre, sur la seule description d’Irène, avait le profil d’un emploi romanesque. Charles se décida.

Un moment, Irène s’entretint avec le peintre. Elle devait avoir si bien manœuvré que l’hostilité de l’artiste fondit. Charles vit passer dans ses yeux une tendresse amicale, une bienveillance qui ne craignait pas de s’afficher. Être estimé par cet homme avait tout de la gageure, en être aimé recélait des douceurs dont la supposition fit à Charles jalouser Irène. Après avoir baisé la joue de la galeriste, le peintre quitta la salle. Charles rejoignit Irène dont il prit vivement le bras :

« Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Rien…, protesta-t-elle en se dégageant. Je lui ai demandé son adresse pour aller le voir. Il m’a promis de me montrer ces dernières toiles… Tu m’as l’air mordu, mon pauvre ami…

\- Je ne le connais pas…

\- Mais tu en brûles… »

Charles ne répondit pas. Il se précipita dans les escaliers. 


	2. L'atelier

Dans la cour intérieure, il l’aperçut.

Adossé à l’un des piliers de la galerie qui encadrait le cortile, le peintre fumait. Nonchalant, il avait le genou fléchi, la cambrure accentuée, les omoplates appuyées. Sur la pâle rondeur de la colonne se détachait son buste noir et la braise de sa cigarette s’accordait au feu de sa tête. Son exaspération l’avait quitté mais demeurait en lui un air de droiture, une fierté naturelle dont Charles présuma qu’elle ne s’amollissait jamais.

Des fenêtres du premier étage tombaient une lumière scintillante et des sons amortis. Sur les murs clairs à l’agencement parfaitement symétrique, ils se réverbéraient jusqu’à s’échouer sur le sol au pavage bichrome. Le calme de la cour, son inaltérabilité séculaire, succédaient aux ors clinquants et périssables de la réception. On n’eût pas dit un tombeau car l’éclairage était doux et chaud ; on eût dit une scène où, après l’agitation et la multitude des acteurs, se confrontaient seuls les deux héros.

Le décor plut à Charles caché dans l’obscurité des arcades. L’occasion était trop belle, d’un nouvel acte à jouer : lui dans les coulisses, préparant son entrée ; l’autre sur le plateau, savourant sa quiétude retrouvée ; aux cintres les projecteurs. Il ne bouda pas son plaisir quand, du fond des ténèbres, il fit résonner sa voix grave :

« Ah les vanités ! Les vanités ! »

Le peintre sursauta, tourna vivement la tête à gauche et à droite, mais ne répondit pas.

Charles, mécontent, mit les mains dans ses poches et, bassin porté vers l’avant, allongeant son pas, il sortit de l’ombre.

« Vous m’avez gâché mon entrée… Je disais : Ah ! Les vanités, les vanités. » Toute trace d’emphase envolée, comme au théâtre une italienne. Sur un autre ton il jouait.

Enfin, le peintre le vit. Dos à la colonne il ne bougea pas. Il n’eut pas ce petit mouvement de gêne qu’ont les timorés que l’on surprend et qui par réflexe se redressent.

« Vous me parliez ? », demanda-t-il avant de mener le mégot à ses lèvres. Il fumait comme un mauvais garçon, la cigarette pincée entre le pouce et l’index. Charles pensa que les doigts étaient jaunis par le tabac, il eut envie de vérifier.

« Voyez-vous quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, à moins que je sois devenu fou, ce qui expliquerait que je me parle à moi-même, ce qui n’est pas encore le cas, dieu m’en préserve, je m’adressais à vous…

\- Pour me dire ?

\- Mon adhésion à votre sentiment de désolation. »

Le peintre sourit, non pas franchement, ce qui eût été une marque de familiarité inconvenante et de complicité précipitée, mais légèrement, en relevant sa commissure gauche. Au marbre de la colonne, il frotta son mégot. La cendre rougeoyante voltigea mollement vers le sol.

« Ah ? Et qu’est-ce qui me désole d’après vous ? » poursuivit-il en sortant de sa poche une blague à tabac. Il roula une cigarette.

Charles s’approcha.

« Tout ça…, répondit-il en faisant virevolter sa main, le poignet gracieux. Les mondanités, les apparences, les vanités…

\- Vous êtes anglais ? »

Charles remit la main dans sa poche. A quoi servait-il d’avoir de jolis poignets s’ils n’étaient pas remarqués ?

« Of course, my accent…

\- A peine… C’est charmant… Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes à l’ambassade de France si vous êtes anglais ?

\- Je me le demande… »

Plus nettement cette fois-ci, le peintre sourit. Son supposé mauvais caractère n’était pas opposé à quelques ajustements qu’une asociabilité établie aurait interdits. L’ouverture d’une partie, toute en implicite et mots couverts, enchanta Charles qui tendit une main.

« Charles… Charles Xavier… 

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vous ai vu parler avec Irène », répondit le peintre en lui serrant la main, après avoir coincé précipitamment son mégot entre ses lèvres.

Dans la suite rapide de ses mouvements – pli du bras, doigts aux lèvres, inclinaison du buste –, Charles reconnut la marque de ces manières que lui-même avait, qu’il avait façonnées et polies, bijou précieux qui embellissait son être, mélodie chantante qu’aux avertis et aux gens de bon goût il laissait entendre. Chez le peintre, le polissage était moins raffiné, plus brut aurait dit Charles, mais tout aussi conscient. Charles ne prisait pas les virilités exagérées, les carapaces trempées dans une vile misogynie (son amitié et sa confiance allant principalement aux femmes) qui trahissaient la bêtise de ceux qui les endossaient. Absolument Charles trouvait méprisable le culte de la masculinité. Bien qu’il sût les démasquer, Charles avait une sainte horreur des virilistes qui déshonoraient leurs rangs. Le peintre, malgré sa carrure et la fermeté de son visage, avait des mines indiscernables, des grâces inutiles. Charles en fut ravi.

« Ah ? Vous m’aviez remarqué ? demanda Charles, flatté, quoique, resplendissant tel qu’il l’était, pouvait-il en aller autrement ?

\- Oui. J’ai demandé votre nom à Irène. »

Le regard appréciateur, brillant au-dessus du mégot qui pendait au coin des lèvres, le peintre ayant croisé les mains dans son dos, n’échappa pas à Charles. Presque déçu que les évènements se déroulassent aussi vite, les batailles remportées trop facilement ayant une saveur ordinaire, il inversa les rôles : de chasseur il devint chassé. Il se fit indifférent.

« Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Vous le savez. Irène vous l’a dit. »

Vexé, Charles soupira mentalement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le jeu perdait tout attrait s’il se finissait le soir même dans une chambre d’hôtel. Dans d’autres circonstances, Charles n’eût pas été réticent à accélérer le mouvement : le peintre était séduisant, indéniablement intelligent, avec des façons qui lui convenaient. Bien qu’il ne courût pas les lieux de rencontres anonymes, disposant dans son milieu de tout ce dont il avait besoin, Charles, pour ses échanges sexuels, ne faisait pas preuve de conservatisme, le plaisir partagé étant en dernier lieu une valeur sûre. Mais il n’entendait pas être traité avec dédain comme un banal objet de consommation de sorte que la précipitation du peintre à mettre cartes sur table, en déjouant ses manigances qui, d’après lui faisaient tout le sel des prémices, et surtout en lui déniant le contrôle, l’exaspéra. Quelle qu’en fût l’allure, lente ou rapide, c’était toujours lui le maître de la situation. Il botta en touche.

« Et peut-on voir ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Ma peinture ? »

Petite satisfaction de provoquer une surprise.

« Oui. De quoi pourrait-il s’agir d’autre ?

\- Ça vous intéresse ? fit le peintre, suspicieux.

\- Irène n’a pas tari d’éloges à votre sujet. Ma curiosité est éveillée… »

Le peintre se redressa. Le mégot qui s’éteignait au coin de la bouche, fut projeté d’une pichenette loin dans la cour, en contournant Charles.

« Un autre jour…, proposa le peintre avec une légèreté inacceptable.

\- Mais…

\- Ce soir, j’ai à faire. »

Charles, stupéfait, le regarda disparaître sous les arcades. Il réapparut dans la lumière du porche. Il ne se retourna pas mais leva une main :

« Vous savez où me trouver : demandez à Irène. Ciao ! »

Charles ne toléra pas ce camouflet dont heureusement personne n’avait été témoin. Ce qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était de l’ordre de la distraction, la figuration d’une aventure romanesque tout hypothétique, se métamorphosa en une question d’honneur. Une conclusion qui ne fut pas à son avantage – et à son avantage signifiait : le peintre rampant à ses pieds –, n’était pas envisageable.

Seul dans la cour, il fixa la colonne vide, tira sur le bas de sa veste, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, il était viale Aventino, en face de l’immeuble où habitait le peintre.

Soutirer l’information à Irène avait eu l’acidité d’une petite humiliation puisqu’il lui avait fallu reconnaître son échec.

« Se pourrait-il qu’il t’ait dit non ? avait-elle nargué.

\- Disons qu’il a écourté la rencontre…

\- Diable ! Qui ose écourter une rencontre avec Charles Xavier ? s’était-elle offusquée en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui immanquablement avait fait accourir Raven.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé cette dernière, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

\- Il se trouve, ma chérie, que ton irrésistible frère vient de se faire éconduire…

\- Non ?

\- Je ne me suis pas fait éconduire… (main au front, soupir las)

\- Ah oui ! Non, suis-je bête, avait corrigé Irène. Pas éconduire : écourter !

\- Ouille ! Et ça fait mal ? », avait insisté méchamment Raven.

Charles avait souri.

« L’intérieur de mon pantalon se porte bien. Merci. Il s’en porterait d’autant mieux si Irène avait l’extrême amabilité de ne pas garder pour elle l’adresse de Lehnsherr.

\- Oh ! Oh ! s’étaient-elles exclamées, ravies de la vulgarité soudaine de Charles.

\- Irène ! Je t’en prie, avait supplié Raven en joignant les mains. Il en va de la santé de mon frère. Tu ne peux plus refuser… »

Irène avait pris la pose, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« D’accord mais à une condition…

\- Tout te raconter…, avait complété Charles, impatient et prêt à toutes les promesses, même celles qu’il ne tiendrait pas.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. A condition de l’amadouer de telle façon qu’il écoute enfin les conseils qu’on lui donne. »

Irène, en bonne galeriste, ne perdait jamais le sens de son propre intérêt. Il fallait aussi que le travail du peintre fût suffisamment précieux pour lui faire oublier son goût des potins.

« Promis », s’était engagé Charles en tendant une main.

Il avait garé son cabriolet de l’autre côté de la rue. Il avait descendu l’avenue pour repérer l’immeuble puis l’avait remontée pour trouver une place réservée aux taxis. Peu importait : les italiens ne respectaient ni le code de la route, ni les zones de stationnement. Il pleuvait. Il arrêta les essuie-glaces. Le quartier était populaire – les immeubles sans originalité architecturale, les façades lisses–, au pied du mont Aventin où s’engonçaient des demeures bourgeoises, et débouchait plus bas sur le Circo Massimo. A Rome depuis une dizaine de jours, Charles n’avait pas dépassé le centre historique, il s’étonna donc de cette large avenue, des habitations communes aux rez-de-chaussée desquelles s’alignaient des commerces ordinaires : bouis-bouis dont les vitrines s’ornaient de photos de burgers géants et de kebabs, supérettes, salons de coiffure, agences de location. Charles aimait Rome. Elle n’avait pas le charme tentaculaire de Londres et qui parfois l’épuisait. Elle était condensée, serrée comme la chair d’une prune autour de son noyau, écrasée par ses collines et par son sous-sol qu’il ne fallait pas creuser sous peine de déterrer des vestiges. Bien que l’image fût terriblement clichée, on ne pouvait faire à Rome un pas sans tomber sur la beauté. Elle n’était pas tapie ou secrète, uniquement accessible aux rêveurs et aux amateurs, elle était partout, exubérante, envahissante, suffocante. Sauf ici, dans le quartier où habitait Lehnsherr. Mais la raison de ce lieu de résidence était simple : le peintre était pauvre, il ne pouvait se permettre d’habiter comme Charles aux abords tranquilles et cossus de la villa Borghese. Contre l’avis de Raven qui avait espéré pouvoir sortir tous les soirs, Charles avait refusé le Trastevere, l’estimant trop bruyant et trop touristique.

Charles vérifia son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Pour cette rencontre qu’il escomptait plus concluante que celle de la veille, il s’était vêtu sobrement, supposant que le peintre jugerait fort méprisamment une tenue ostentatoire. Il portait un jean brut, une chemise blanche au coton soyeux et légèrement mat, un perfecto en cuir usé. Bien entendu aucune de ces pièces ne valait moins de mille livres mais cela ne se voyait pas. En définitive, l’élégance était d’abord une affaire de goût et non de portefeuille.

De l’épisode de la cour, Charles avait retenu qu’il plaisait. Rompu à l’exercice, ayant une liste enviable d’amants, il ne mésinterprétait jamais les signes. Lehnsherr, qui d’ailleurs ne s’en était pas caché, avait envie de lui, de cela il était certain. Cependant cette envie, assumée et assurée, avait été soit insuffisamment pressante soit admirablement maîtrisée pour tolérer une réalisation retardée, voire même inexistante. Proposition irrecevable puisque Charles prétendait être désiré sans maîtrise et intensément. Mesurant très bien son orgueil, il n’avait toutefois pas l’irréel caprice d’être désiré par tous tout le temps, c’eût été éreintant. Quoiqu’il se fût déjà refusé à certains avec un plaisir sadique, pour la seule satisfaction de son égo, il n’entreprenait rien sans que son propre désir fût impliqué. Or il désirait le peintre, que son désir fût né à la seule vue de celui-ci ou qu’il se fût amplifié de la description donnée par Irène ou plus encore, qu’il se fût imposé après la rebuffade. Charles désirait Lehnsherr pour sa peau pâle et sa rousseur ; pour son talent et son intelligence ; il le désirait surtout pour son incorruptible énergie, son opacité, ses airs de prince inflexible.

Si Charles s’octroyait le droit de dire non, il le refusait aux autres.

Une main sur la poignée de la portière et l’autre tenant son parapluie, il s’immobilisa. Le peintre, lui aussi muni d’un parapluie, était sorti sur le pas de l’immeuble et héla un taxi qui passait dans la rue. Malgré la pluie qui tombait drument, Charles put le voir vêtu d’une chemise sale, barbouillée de peinture. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux gris flambaient d’une lueur dense, allumée par des désordres nocturnes et des triomphes. A ce spectacle, Charles se convainquit qu’aucune tâche ne serait plus essentielle que de le mettre dans son lit. Il déchanta : de l’immeuble sortit un jeune homme, un garçon presque, que Lehnsherr prit tendrement par le bras afin de le conduire sous la protection de son parapluie jusqu’au taxi. Avant que le jeune homme ne montât dans le véhicule, il fut baisé à la tempe et dans ses mains furent glissés quelques billets. La scène n’avait duré que quelques minutes, Charles en conçut une grande déception. Pour dandy qu’il fût, il avait des principes moraux à l’aune desquels il menait sa vie et ses conquêtes, à l’aune aussi desquels il jugeait les autres. Après quarante ans, on ne se commettait ni sentimentalement ni sexuellement avec la jeunesse. C’eût été une vilenie, une bassesse d’aller rafraîchir son âme à n’importe quelle jouvence venue ou d’abuser de quelque naïveté. Le peintre, malgré son intransigeance, se permettait des arrangements. Charles en eut un haut-le-cœur. Sur ce soupçon, il eût pu abandonner, démarrer et ne plus chercher à revoir cet individu. Il décida néanmoins d’avoir confirmation d’une compromission impardonnable.

Au moment où le taxi partit, Charles quitta son cabriolet, traversa la chaussée et rejoignit le peintre qui, dans le hall de l’immeuble, secouait son parapluie.

« Buongiorno ! », salua Charles en refermant lui aussi son parapluie.

Lehnsherr fronça les sourcils.

« Déjà levé Xavier ? »

Il était huit heures du matin.

Charles se rembrunit. Plus tard, confierait-il à Raven : « de ma vie, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui pût m’agacer autant ». Il oublia le jeune homme, la prévenance du peintre à l’égard de celui-ci, le taxi, le baiser, les billets. Il voulut sans détour et très vite Lehnsherr à ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas quelle idée vous vous faîtes de moi mais elle est fausse. J’ai un principe : je ne remets jamais à plus tard ce que je peux faire le jour même.

\- En débarquant sans prévenir ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer. »

Lehnsherr le considéra silencieusement avec, au coin des lèvres, le même petit sourire qu’il avait eu dans la cour, un sourire entendu qui, de se répéter, devenait notoirement indécent et restait cependant très obscur. Aurait-il pris le temps de fumer une cigarette tout en observant Charles que ce dernier n’en aurait pas été surpris. Il préféra consulter le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres puis, après avoir jeté une pile de prospectus dans une poubelle, il poussa la porte vitrée qui menait vers les escaliers et dit : « Venez ». Charles le suivit.

Il n’y avait pas d’ascenseur. Ils grimpèrent au troisième étage. Charles regarda le dos qui le précédait, la chemise sale qui flottait lâchement autour des hanches étroites, le cul d’une fermeté encore très honorable, les longues jambes.

« Que les choses soient claires, dit le peintre sans se retourner et d’un ton très calme. Je ne suis pas un passe-temps.

\- Moi non plus. 

\- Ça, je n’en doute pas. »

Charles fut enchanté d’entendre qu’ils partageaient le même degré d’estime de soi. La partie reprenait, il n’en attendait pas moins. Charles aimait le jeu, la stratégie, les coups à plusieurs bandes. Rien ne l’enthousiasmait plus que de prévoir, calculer et finalement vaincre.

Arrivé sur le palier, le peintre déverrouilla sa porte et le fit entrer.

L’appartement n’avait pas de couloir, il était fait d’une seule grande pièce sur laquelle donnaient une petite cuisine ouverte et sans doute une salle d’eau que Charles devina derrière une porte close. Les murs étaient blancs et l’ameublement était réduit au strict minimum : un matelas sans sommier jeté à même le sol, une armoire en contreplaqué, une table et deux chaises. Si la décoration s’était limitée à un tel ascétisme, Charles aurait eu l’impression de pénétrer dans une cellule monacale mais l’espace, absolument tout l’espace, était envahi par la peinture. Contre les murs s’alignaient et se chevauchaient des toiles retournées, de formats divers, allant de la taille d’un miroir à main à des panneaux d’un mètre sur deux. Sur le sol, vieux linoléum râpé, et sur les meubles, s’entassait du matériel, parfois rangé succinctement dans des cartons, parfois non. Pots de peinture, larges comme des seaux ou étroits comme des fioles ; rassemblements de pinceaux guindés et pointus, plantés serrés dans des bocaux ; chiffons souillés et papiers journaux froissés, carnets de croquis au crayon tracés. Charles se sentit écrasé, étranger, malvenu. Ce n’étaient que des objets inertes et sans intention, il lui sembla que tout bruissait et complotait, à la poursuite d’un but diffus et inatteignable. Dans cet environnement saturé d’odeurs d’essence et d’acrylique, qu’il inhala, tout concourait sous l’empire d’un homme et de sa volonté à la construction d’un monde. Alors monta en lui l’envie, non pas de fuir, mais paradoxale de rester, d’inspecter les choses, de les soulever pour découvrir leurs secrets et leurs mystères. Ce ne fut pas une envie distraite, comme d’autres dans un cabinet de curiosités ; ce fut l’envie profonde et grave de débusquer des vérités, de s’immiscer dans une quête, de comprendre et dévoiler.

Charles avait eu un amant plasticien, artiste conceptuel, qui ne se salissait pas les mains et ne produisait que des vidéos ou des installations absconses. Très vite, il s’était lassé de ce pédant dont les œuvres nécessitaient de longs discours pour être comprises. Des œuvres cyniques, froides et sans vie. Dans le capharnaüm de Lehnsherr se jouaient des existences, se menaient des luttes, des mises à mort, éclataient des avènements. C’était la soupe primitive dont tout sort et où tout revient.

Charles voulut voir un monstre né de ce bouillon.

Au milieu du fatras trônait un chevalet où la toile accrochée était recouverte d’un drap. Prenant garde où il posait les pieds, il s’en approcha. Lehnsherr le rejoignit, le dépassa et ouvrit en grand la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un minuscule balcon. Un vent frais, chargé de gouttes de pluie nettoya la pièce.

« J’oublie toujours à quel point l’air peut être irrespirable pour les autres, expliqua-t-il.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas… On peut voir ? demanda Charles, une main tendue vers le drap.

\- Vous êtes vraiment venu pour ça ?

\- Oui… entre autres… pourquoi ? »

Ébouriffé par le vent, la chemise fouettant doucement ses flancs, le peintre le regarda. Revint à l’esprit de Charles sa première intention que supplantait son besoin présent de voir.

« Allez-y », permit le peintre.

Charles tira sur le drap qui glissa lentement sur le sol.

Il y avait à Rome, au Vatican, dans les musées et les églises, au détour de chaque rue, la perfection antique, la marque indélébile des plus grands génies de la Renaissance, les plus purs produits de l’art italien. Une beauté impérative, sans discussion. Ce que vit Charles ne répondait ni aux mêmes codes, ni aux mêmes principes. Et pourtant, Charles en était sûr, si Le Caravage était revenu (Pourquoi Charles pensa-t-il à ce peintre en particulier ? Il ne le sut pas), il aurait fait ça. Après le XXe siècle et ses horreurs, dans ce temps sans foi et désespéré, Le Caravage aurait fait ce que Lehnsherr faisait. Ce n’était pas beau, cela se moquait même avec crânerie de la beauté, ce n’était ni poli, ni harmonieux, ni soigneux. C’était une main à la gorge, un poing dans le ventre, la face contre terre. Lehnsherr peignait comme d’autres pratiquaient un sport de combat : pour survivre. Dans le portrait, car c’était un portrait, Charles reconnut le jeune homme du trottoir. Il n’avait pas été peint pour être magnifié – d’ailleurs, à bien y repenser, Charles ne l’avait pas trouvé joli –, il avait été peint pour être dépecé, démantelé, exposé. Son visage tordu, aux angles inconfortables, mit en Charles un malaise fébrile, jouissif qui n’était pas de l’ordre de la perversion ; il n’y avait pas de perversion sadique dans la peinture de Lehnsherr, son regard n’était ni vicieux ni dominateur. Seulement voulait-il voir, avec une force inassujettie, de quoi était faite la matière d’un visage, qu’est-ce qui l’animait, ses tourments, ses douleurs. Et par la puissance de son art, dont Charles sur l’instant ne comprit pas les artifices, un art sans complaisance ni concession, la vérité éclatait, généreuse, tranchante, abrupte. Médusé, Charles assistait à une révélation, la maïeutique d’une âme. Le vernis de quarante ans d’éducation et de bonnes manières sauta.

« Holy shit ! », souffla-t-il.

Le peintre qui l’avait laissé regarder en silence, referma la fenêtre et dit :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde réagit toujours comme ça… 

\- Sans déconner ! »

Lehnsherr eut un grand sourire, terriblement satisfait. Charles comprit l’effet que venait de produire sur lui le portrait. Sans retenue, il perdait tout sens de la mesure, il se débridait. C’était dangereux.

« Vous voulez un café ? J’allais m’en faire un…, proposa le peintre qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non. Si vous aimez ma peinture, vous ne me dérangez pas… »

Charles aimait-il la peinture de Lehnsherr ? Pouvait-il dire qu’il l’aimait comme il aimait Turner, Constable et Gainsborough ? Non, il ne pouvait dire cela et pourtant… Bien que toute raison gardée on ne pût rien retirer au génie des grands peintres anglais, Lehnsherr les surclassait tous. Dans cet atelier minable, Viale Aventino, par un mois de mars pluvieux, Charles sut qu’il y aurait pour sa compréhension de la peinture un avant et un après. De le nier aurait été hypocrite et lâche. Il n’était ni l’un ni l’autre. Il avait suffi d’un seul tableau, déjà le lancinait l’envie de voir tous les autres, ceux qui, contre le mur, lui tournaient le dos. Il se raisonna.

Lehnsherr revint de la cuisine. On entendit la cafetière italienne chanter. D’une main, il écarta ce qui encombrait la table où il déposa deux tasses. Il s’assit, faisant face à Charles, et roula une cigarette.

« C’est votre amant ? demanda Charles en indiquant le tableau, son ton détaché comme une banalité.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d’aplomb (La cigarette glissée entre les lèvres).

\- Allez ! On sait bien que tous les peintres couchent avec leurs modèles ! »

Lehnsherr tâta ses poches, trouva un briquet, alluma sa cigarette.

« Je ne suis pas tous les peintres… »

Il inspira, expira lentement. Charles attendit, debout au milieu du bordel ambiant.

« Non. Je ne couche jamais avec ceux que je peins.

\- C’est une ligne de conduite ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Le désir et la peinture, ce sont deux choses différentes. Elles ne se mélangent pas… »

La cafetière siffla. Lehnsherr se leva.

« Du sucre ? Du lait ?

\- Non. Rien. Merci. »

Lehnsherr apporta la cafetière, serrée dans un torchon pour ne pas se brûler les mains. Il remplit les deux tasses, le mégot coincé entre les lèvres. Du chevalet à la table, il y avait quelques pas que Charles franchit pour prendre sa tasse. Le café était fort, qui tapissa sa langue d’amertume. Dans un bocal où stagnait une eau pisseuse, Lehnsherr faisait tomber sa cendre.

« Qui est-il alors ? poursuivit Charles.

\- C’est bizarre, s’il avait été mon amant, cela aurait suffi à le définir et vous n’auriez pas posé d’autres questions…

\- Vous n’en savez rien. »

Le peintre eut une moue dubitative.

« Vous aussi, vous avez beaucoup d’idées préconçues, attaqua Charles.

\- Elles se vérifient souvent.

\- Mais pas toujours ?

\- Non pas toujours… »

Sous le regard du peintre, Charles fit quelques pas dans la pièce. D’une main tendue, paume vers le bas, il effleura les cimes pointues des pinceaux. Sur le couvercle d’un pot, tout en haut d’un amoncellement de cartons, vilain comme une bassine, il fit courir ses doigts. Avec la pointe de sa chaussure, il écrasa un chiffon durci de la peinture qui y avait séché. Il caressa les choses et leur saleté ne le rebuta pas. Peu à peu, il grignota de la place, évoluant dans ce labyrinthe, les objets l’accueillant, s’écartant sur son passage ou se tendant vers sa main. Autour de lui, ça murmurait, sans parole distincte, avec des crissements et des frottements. Assez longtemps, il fouina. Entre ses mains passèrent les pinceaux et les brosses, aux poils tendres ou rêches. Il lut les étiquettes où s’inscrivaient, en italien, les noms des couleurs. Il guigna les toiles alignées contre le mur, qu’il n’osa retourner mais qu’il compta : il y en avait dix-sept. Dix-sept autres monstres, rangés et obéissants, au seul commandement du peintre répondant. Qu’étaient-ils ? Des portraits, des paysages, des plans larges ou restreints ? En les voyant, Charles aurait-il la même vive émotion, ce sentiment qu’à son oreille fussent chuchotées des énigmes révélées ?

Dans son dos, le peintre ne disait rien, le laissait faire. Pour lui, l’antre s’ouvrait, taisant ses mises en garde et ses imprécations.

« Vous n’autorisez personne à venir ici…, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Peu de monde, en effet. »

Charles n’était pas un coup, Charles intriguait. Si Charles avait été un coup, on aurait insisté pour le baiser la veille au soir, on lui aurait interdit d’entrer dans l’atelier. Mais Charles n’était pas un coup, sa magie fonctionnait. Certes on ne l’avait pas invité – quoique le conseil de demander l’adresse à Irène avait été une invitation implicite –, mais une fois sur place, on lui avait permis d’entrer et de voir et de toucher. Intriguait-il au point qu’on eût attendu son jugement pour se décider ? La vue du tableau et sa réaction avaient-elle été un test, une épreuve qu’on lui avait fait passer ? L’avait-on habilement manipulé ? Contre lui agissaient sa futilité revendiquée, sa réputation d’oisif. Demeuraient à son sujet des doutes et des préventions. Et pourtant il était là, autorisé à déambuler librement au milieu des mystères, autorisé plus tôt à regarder en face l’un d’entre eux. Si son narcissisme s’enflait de cette première bataille gagnée, il réalisa qu’il s’en moquait. Car le « on » du peintre, un « on » monstrueux, opaque et multiple, que matérialisait cette forêt où il s’avançait, se refermait sur lui au fur et à mesure que volontairement il s’y glissait. Peu importait que Charles n’eût pas donné explicitement son consentement pour être ainsi reçu, en entrant ici il l’avait donné. Il ne le reprendrait pas. A sa peau se déposèrent les odeurs ; à ses yeux, ensorcelés déjà par le portrait, s’imprimèrent les arêtes et les courbes. De l’esprit du peintre, il ne voulut point être chassé. Il voulut en arpenter encore les obscures allées, en démonter les clandestins mécanismes, au cénacle de ceux qui comprenaient appartenir. De cet audacieux vœu, il se vit digne et surtout capable.

Sa progression s’arrêta à la butée du matelas. Les draps blancs étaient froissés, sur les oreillers traînaient des poils roux. Il entendit Lehnsherr se lever, le rejoindre. A sa nuque, un souffle chaud, à la périphérie de son œil, un sourire ironique. « C’est trop tôt », s’effraya-t-il.

« Vous avez fini ? demanda le peintre en lui prenant la tasse des mains.

\- Oui… »

Charles fut abandonné au bord du lit, frustré et heureux.

Lehnsherr débarrassa la table, repartit à la cuisine. Il lava les tasses, rinça la cafetière.

Charles, au travers de la pièce, refit le parcours à l’envers. Il retrouva le tableau.

« Il s’appelle Sandro, il est apprenti, je l’ai rencontré sur un chantier, expliqua le peintre en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon.

\- Ah ! Vous travaillez ici, à Rome ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas rentier : il faut bien payer… tout ça… D’ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas vous jeter dehors mais je dois y aller…

\- Où ?

\- Au boulot. »

Le peintre ramassa le drap au pied de Charles, il en recouvrit le tableau.

« Quand puis-je espérer vous revoir ? demanda Charles, sa plainte audible.

\- Je ne sais pas… demain ? Demain, je ne travaille pas.

\- Oui, demain… Demain, c’est très bien, je ne fais rien non plus… »

Il fut reconduit à la porte. Dans sa tête se bousculèrent le où et le comment. Sur l’atelier, il jeta un dernier regard.

« Avez-vous déjà visité la galerie Borghese ? se précipita-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Non ? J’ai deux entrées pour demain après-midi. Vous savez sans doute comment ces choses se prévoient longtemps à l’avance. Si vous êtes intéressé, ce serait une joie de faire cette visite avec vous… »

La main sur la poignée, le peintre réfléchit.

« D’accord…

\- Parfait ! On dit quatorze heures ?

\- Je vous rejoindrai.

\- A demain alors ?

\- A demain. »

La porte s’ouvrit, se referma. A peine Charles s’engagea-t-il dans les escaliers qu’elle s’ouvrit de nouveau.

« Xavier…

\- Oui ?

\- Votre parapluie… »

Le parapluie oublié changea de main.

« Merci…, dit Charles.

\- ... Erik… »

Charles haussa un sourcil.

« Vous pouvez m’appeler par mon prénom, expliqua Lehnsherr.

\- Si vous m’appelez par le mien », proposa Charles.

Le peintre s’avança, il mit un pied sur la première marche. Contre lui, Charles serra son parapluie.

« Charles…, prononça distinctement Lehnsherr, son regard de vautour perché au-dessus de Charles.

\- Oui, Charles… », répéta celui-ci.

Dans les escaliers planaient des effluves de cuisine, de viande cuite, de térébenthine, de vieilles chaussures. Charles sentit aussi tomber sur lui le désir de Lehnsherr, lourd comme une dalle en plomb.

Puis le peintre, sans le quitter des yeux, remonta, parcourut le palier à reculons.

La porte se referma.

Charles attendit, statique, les yeux fixés sur la porte close. Elle ne se rouvrit plus.


	3. Piazza di Spagna

* * *

* * *

Charles avait menti : il n’avait pas d’entrées pour la visite de la galerie Borghese. Même l’avait-il déjà visitée, deux jours après son arrivée à Rome. Mais il avait un carnet d’adresses épais comme un bottin, qu’il entreprit d’utiliser dès son retour chez lui. Il appela les bonnes personnes, il posa les bonnes questions et finalement obtint le numéro personnel de la directrice de la galerie. Il usa de son nom, fit miroiter la possibilité d’une première page dans le Daily Telegraph. A midi, l’affaire était conclue : il recevait par coursier deux entrées pour la galerie, avec les excuses de la directrice qui se désolait de ne pas l’accueillir le lendemain, étant déjà prise par une réunion avec des investisseurs privés. Ce contre-temps opportun arrangea Charles. Sans doute Lehnsherr aurait-il vu d’un mauvais œil un accueil en grande pompe, des tapis déroulés, tout un cirque de complaisances.

S’enveloppant dans son châle en cachemire, Charles sortit sur la terrasse – Charles aimait beaucoup ce châle, un peu pelucheux mais agréablement doux, qu’il tenait de sa mère défunte. Drapée dans ce châle, Madame Xavier recevait le monde, alanguie sur une méridienne, semblant faire à ses hôtes l’aumône de son intimité et Charles enfant, debout et digne, petit fétiche, très fier, était placé derrière elle. Sur le dos voyait-il glisser l’étoffe en une cascade de plis, il voyait aussi comment la nuque et toutes les vertèbres se contractaient pour une maîtrise parfaite de la pose de l’abandon.

La pluie du matin avait cessé. A portée de son regard frémissaient les cimes des arbres de la Villa ; à ses lèvres il porta sa tasse de thé.

Lehnsherr détestait le monde. Il ne se contentait pas de mépriser ouvertement les mondains, ce petit univers auquel appartenait Charles, sur tous il étendait sa méfiance. A quelques privilégiés, choisis selon des modalités dont Charles pour le moment ne savait rien, permettait-il la vue de son art et la visite de son atelier. Charles qui n’avait pas la sottise de se penser en dehors des catégories sociales, très conscient de sa classe et des atouts qu’elle lui octroyait, très conscient aussi de tous les préjugés que l’on pouvait avoir à son sujet, Charles, pour toutes ces raisons, eût dû être évincé. Il ne l’avait pas été. Car Charles était désiré. Il l’était brutalement, sans détour, la scène finale de leur entrevue, dans les escaliers, le prouvant de manière irréfutable. Remontant sur ses épaules le châle qui avait glissé, l’air ayant été rafraîchi par l’averse, et caressant sa joue à la couture qui s’effilochait, il sentit de nouveau peser sur lui le regard du peintre, un regard de rapace qui encercle et hypnotise avant de dévorer. Il y avait des délices à se sentir ainsi prisonnier d’un tel regard, sans tromperie ni manigance, pur dans son expression.

Dans l’atelier, comme la veille dans la cour du palais Farnese, Lehnsherr avait eu des mouvements rationnés, centrés autour de leurs effets, dont le motif n’était ni la timidité ni une discrétion recherchée mais la conscience claire d’une emprise non négociable sur le monde et les choses. Son économie de soi était la marque de sa fierté et il ne lui était nul besoin d’être dispendieux pour occuper l’espace, du reste l’occupait-il pleinement par l’espèce d’aura que lui conférait son épargne. Tout le contraire de Charles qui, mû par la même fierté, dépensait sans compter, prodigue à l’excès dans ses paroles et sa gestuelle. De la concentration de Lehnsherr, comme aux substances chimiques on attribue cette qualité, se dégageait sa puissance, une puissance telle qu’en être l’objet exclusif, en tombant sous son faisceau, augurait d’intenses contentements. Mais le pouvoir de Lehnsherr pour autant qu’il fût manifeste, n’était ni vindicatif ni grossier. L’adoucissaient des souplesses et des grâces subtiles : sa façon de fumer, finement calculée ; ses jambes croisées dès qu’il était assis ; le soin de ses mains. Prétention non tue, assumée, à se poser lui aussi en objet de désir. Revinrent à Charles la chemise sale, décemment boutonnée, qui occultait la peau et la rousseur si désirable, dont le flottement autour des hanches révélait de celles-ci l’étroitesse ; la saveur cuivrée qu’avait eu son prénom d’être par le peintre prononcé ; ce regard gris, indocile, que Charles voulait voir baissé.

Le soleil de l’après-midi chassa les nuages, mettant dans l’atmosphère une condensation vaporeuse. Comme à l’esprit de Charles les brumes de son désir persistant qui s’enflait à l’évocation de l’indomptabilité du peintre.

Si l’histoire s’était limitée à la rencontre de leurs volontés, également actives et insoumises, elle eût été déjà satisfaisante, la sensualité de Charles s’enflammant à la perspective de faire frémir d’attente cette peau rousse hostile, de ses renoncements d’en être le spectateur et d’ultimement s’y fondre soi-même. Mais Lehnsherr était un peintre de génie, mot que Charles osa utiliser, et il avait suffi du seul portrait du jeune Sandro pour qu’il en fût convaincu. Absolument, comme une nécessité, faudrait-il à Charles voir les autres tableaux, tous ceux alignés contre le mur, et les autres aussi, ceux qui n’étaient pas encore créés. De son goût et de ses jugements, Charles était très sûr. Non seulement s’appuyait-il sur sa sensibilité, affinée par une fréquentation assidue des bibliothèques et des musées, ce qui en soi était le minimum que l’on pût attendre d’une personne ayant eu les mêmes prérogatives, mais il entendait que sa sensibilité n’était pas fausse, ni congrue paresseusement à ce que les gens de son milieu appréciaient. Exagérément avait-il des fulgurances, des passions ardentes. A la froideur de ceux qui oubliaient en un clignement d’œil ce qu’ils avaient vu ou lu, il opposait son amour endurant de Genet, sa dévotion presque humiliante aux anges de Botticelli. En Lehnsherr il avait rencontré un de ceux qu’il pouvait adorer. L’intelligence affutée du peintre, sa clairvoyance incisive jusqu’à la cruauté, la violence de son art annonçaient une œuvre incontournable, dont Charles, épris, obsessivement épris, indécemment épris (sur la terrasse il rougit), ne pouvait plus se priver.

Et tout ceci : la puissance sensuelle de Lehnsherr, son irréductibilité, la complexité de son intelligence et de ses visions, Charles, debout au milieu de l’atelier, l’avait ressenti intensément, comme une entité, dont chaque facette ne pouvait être dissociée des autres, non pas offerte, c’eût été trop tôt, mais disponible, accessible, à portée de mains, attendant de lui la même disponibilité, une honnêteté. A Lehnsherr, on ne pouvait mentir. Charles ne mentirait pas.

« Lehnsherr, Lehnsherr… », souffla-t-il au ciel, à Rome. Il se pelotonna dans son châle et expira longuement, l’air frais caressant son visage.

Du jour, il ne quitta pas l’appartement, grignotant vaguement quelques biscuits trempés dans son thé, plongé en lui-même, s’occupant à retranscrire sa visite du matin. Sur le seul souvenir d’un tableau on ne pouvait faire un article, sur le cerveau de Lehnsherr, on pouvait en faire plusieurs. Les mots lui virent facilement, les images se succédant avec naturel. Il fut satisfait de ses figures de style, élégantes sans être appuyées. Quelques lignes de lui, précises et travaillées, valaient bien mieux que les pavés assommants que produisaient d’autres, volubiles certes mais tellement médiocres.

Il en était à se relire pour la deuxième fois, déclamant son texte à haute voix pour en sentir le rythme et la sonorité, déambulant d’un pas lent dans le salon, drapé dans son cachemire et crayon derrière l’oreille, quand Raven revint d’une expédition au Vatican. En le voyant, elle pouffa.

« Je suis ridicule ? fit-il en jetant théâtralement un coin de son châle derrière son épaule.

\- Point. Tu t’aimes tant qu’étrangement tu en deviens adorable… 

\- Il me semblait aussi… Alors comment s’est passée ton entrevue avec Monseigneur machin chose ? », pressa-t-il en s’agenouillant dans le canapé.

Charles avait choisi l’appartement pour le quartier et la vue. Il l’avait aussi choisi pour le canapé, de fabrication italienne, entièrement cousu à la main, au velours imprimé, profond et large comme une barque, dans lequel on pouvait passer des journées complètes avec l’assurance de n’avoir pas mal au dos.

Raven retira ses bottes. Charles aimait les bottes de sa sœur, au cuir gainant qui flattait la ligne de ses mollets. Dans une boutique de la via dei Condotti, elle en avait essayé plusieurs paires et Charles, assis dans un fauteuil, l’avait regardée marcher devant lui. Bien entendu, elle n’avait pas écouté ses conseils et elle avait eu raison : celles-ci lui allaient parfaitement.

« Je n’ai pas vu Monseigneur machin chose comme tu dis. J’ai vu son secrétaire, ce qui en soi est déjà une petite victoire…

\- Et ? Qu’a-t-il répondu à tes allégations ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des allégations. Ce sont des informations très sûres… »

Elle le rejoignit dans le canapé, mettant ses pieds sur ses genoux afin qu’il les massât. Il obtempéra.

« Il a tout démenti mais son malaise était palpable. On ne pourra pas m’accuser de ne pas avoir offert de droit de réponse.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette idée fixe que tu as d’embêter les catholiques alors que nous sommes anglicans. Leurs affaires ne sont pas nos affaires.

\- Je n’embête pas les catholiques et même encore… J’embête le Vatican qui est un état au même titre que tous les autres… Aïe ! »

Les pouces de Charles enfoncés dans les plantes de pieds dénouaient des contractions. Proches comme rarement l’étaient un frère et une sœur, ils avaient chacun pour le corps de l’autre des passions dont la perversité malsaine était écartée par l’homosexualité de Charles. Sans désir, Charles adulait le corps de Raven, chose lointaine, hors de son périmètre, belle de n’être point corruptible, un rêve.

Aux talons il enroula ses paumes et tira. Raven docile mit ses pieds sur sa poitrine.

Ils se turent, savourant conjointement le plaisir d’être ensemble, dont ils n’avaient pas honte. Leur affichage public, en couple, était à la face du monde une provocation, qui les réjouissait. N’ayant connu, ni l’un ni l’autre, d’engagement amoureux qui nécessitât un choix, ils s’y complaisaient, se percevant au-dessus des lois et des contingences.

Dans le canapé, Raven s’abandonna, sous les caresses tranquilles de son frère.

« Il est très beau, confia-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Le secrétaire…

\- Ah ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les plus beaux sont soit prêtres soit gays ?

\- Ce qui revient au même », taquina Charles.

Davantage se renversa-t-elle dans les coussins, mettant son bras en travers de son front. Charles effleura les chevilles, sur le gras des mollets il fit courir ses doigts.

« Et toi ? poursuivit Raven.

\- Moi ?

\- Comment s’est passé ton rendez-vous avec Lehnsherr ?

\- Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous…

\- Non… Tu n’es pas du genre qui prenne rendez-vous… Tu arrives et c’est tout… »

C’était vrai, Charles avait cette manie, celle d’arriver par surprise, de prendre à l’improviste.

Imitant sa sœur, lui aussi se laissa aller dans le canapé, regard au plafond, rêveur. Ils mélangèrent leurs jambes. Machinalement, Raven caressa de ses orteils les chevilles de son frère.

« Très bien… Cela s’est très bien passé, concéda-t-il.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Tout ! Les détails… Comment est-il ?

\- Il est… exaltant…

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Oui… »

Mais Charles qui n’était pas avare, qui était même assez disert, raconta tout à sa sœur, en passant sous silence la scène des escaliers. Il dit son admiration naissante, son désir vibrant. Il décrivit le portrait, son inconfort. Avec une légère emphase, il dépeignit le bazar fourmillant de l’atelier, son étrangeté et ses mystères. Il lui lut son article, « ce n’est pas encore fini, dit-il, il faut encore fignoler… ».

« Tu vas l’envoyer au Telegraph ?

\- Oui. N’est-ce pas une image originale de Rome que celle de l’atelier d’un peintre qui y réside ?

\- Sans lui demander d’abord son autorisation ? »

Sur cette remarque de sa sœur, Charles, souverain, pencha la tête.

« Charles, Charles… qui croit toujours que les autres veulent ce que lui veut… », lança Raven.

Comme pour la plupart des musées de Rome fortement fréquentés, il fallait pour visiter la galerie Borghese prendre ses billets à l’avance sur internet et réserver un créneau horaire. On n’en faisait pas moins la queue mais l’attente en mars était tolérable. A l’heure du rendez-vous, Charles arriva en avance, avec l’intention de trouver un banc devant la galerie, de s’y prélasser un peu et surtout de voir arriver Lehnsherr. Souvent faisait-il cela : arriver en avance à un rendez-vous. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas se faire désirer, mais il aimait voir l’autre arriver, guetter dans la démarche un empressement, une inquiétude, un embarras.

Empruntant la Viale dell’Uccelliera, il longea les jardins de la galerie où s’exposaient, plantés dans des pots, les citronniers, doucereux et tendres. Mettant comme un enfant son nez aux grilles, il contempla les fruits à l’ovalité pointue qui pendaient au bout des branches. Hormis ses grandeurs, Rome avait des petites merveilles, végétaux et pierres, pour lesquelles il s’arrêtait longtemps, songeur, imaginant des séjours terrestres paisibles, où il eût été, dans des édens fantasmés, un prince tranquille, marchant d’un pas lent.

Devant le musée, sur l’esplanade qu’encadrait une balustrade en marbre, il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. La lumière était fraîche, déclinée en pastels mais sans fadeur – le vert des arbres, le bleu du ciel, le blanc de l’allée –, qu’agrémentait une brise légère. Il y avait dans l’air une civile patience, l’impression que le temps et l’espace s’assouplissaient et vous attendaient. Debout au sommet de l’allée centrale, Charles soupira, content. Il chercha un banc vide d’où il pourrait tout voir.

Il avait été devancé.

Assis vers la fontaine, plus loin en face de Charles, Lehnsherr lisait, ses grandes jambes étirées devant lui. N’ayant pas été vu, Charles, malgré son désappointement, profita de l’instant pour le regarder. Réduit à une silhouette car de si loin Charles ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage, il était encore foutrement beau et cette constatation, d’être renouvelée, mit à la nuque de Charles un crépitement. Où qu’il fût posé, il s’accordait à tout, à moins que ce fût le contraire… oui, c’était le contraire, pensa Charles convaincu : où que Lehnsherr fût posé, les éléments s’accommodaient à lui, avec des bontés presque coupables. La balustrade prolongeait la ligne de ses épaules ; l’horizontalité du banc soulignait en s’y opposant l’angle de sa posture ; les feuillages du lointain, par un effet de perspective, ceignaient de palmes sa rousseur. Charles inspira, quêtant en lui des vertus pour ne pas céder trop vite. Un « allons nous enfermer quelque part », était sur ses lèvres, suave de n’être pas dit.

Il s’approcha. Il pria fugacement que le peintre ne le vît pas encore afin que, à lui seul le pouvoir du regard donné, il pût en profiter. Il ne fut pas satisfait. Lehnsherr leva les yeux. Charles sourit, transparent dans ses envies de manège. En retour reçut-il une immédiate complicité.

Aux pieds de Lehnsherr qui ne replia pas ses jambes mais abandonna le livre, sur la dernière page lue laissé ouvert, de telle sorte que Charles ne pût en lire le titre, Charles s’arrêta.

« Je pense que toutes affaires cessantes, nous devrions nous isoler », était trop grossier. A la place, il dit : « Erik… », en moins de mots le même sens, sa voix ouvertement charmeuse.

« Charles… », lui fut-il répondu sur le même ton, avec une pointe d’ironie.

Il détesta sa proposition d’aller ensemble visiter la galerie.

« Vous m’attendez depuis longtemps ? », demanda-t-il.

Il fit un pas, Erik ne bougea pas.

Son genou à quelques centimètres d’une cuisse.

« Je ne vous attendais pas, je suis venu en avance… pour lire…

\- Et vous lisez… ? Si ce n’est pas indiscret… »

Charles ne regarda pas le livre laissé sur le banc et qu’Erik, ne quittant pas Charles des yeux, ne prit pas non plus pour en montrer la couverture.

« Les Enfants Terribles de …

\- Cocteau.

\- Vous avez étudié la littérature française ?

\- La linguistique, pour être plus précis… Oui, à Oxford.

\- … La linguistique, bien sûr… D’où ce petit côté que vous avez de naviguer entre deux eaux…

\- Je navigue ?

\- Oui, vous naviguez… Nous y allons ? »

Erik récupéra le livre qu’il referma et glissa dans la poche de sa veste (une veste assez vilaine, de couleur kaki, en toile rudimentaire, plaquée de multiples poches). Il se leva. Charles ne s’écarta pas. Sous ses yeux, il y eut le coton texturé d’un tee-shirt gris acier, qui lui évoqua des matchs de base-ball et des vestiaires. Charles n’avait jamais pratiqué le base-ball, il avait joué au cricket et il maniait très bien la batte. Sans doute Erik ne connaissait ni l’un ni l’autre. C’était un tee-shirt mis pour le confort de sa matière, comme on en trouvait partout.

« Nous y allons ? répéta Erik.

\- Nous y allons… »

Charles pensa qu’il y avait à Rome un charme, une lenteur de vivre, qu’il avait à peine effleurés jusque-là, conscient de leur existence mais les ressentant comme des idées, des abstractions, et que, par la présence d’Erik, debout à ses côtés dans les jardins de la Villa, soudainement, ils s’épandaient partout. Au sort avait-il manqué un terme.

(Ce constat était partiellement faux puisque l’impression l’avait pris au passage des citronniers, avant même, mais il préférerait se dire que c’était là, sur la place de la Villa, que tout avait commencé.)

Dans la file d’attente que ralentissaient les mesures de sécurité, ils parlèrent de Cocteau dont Erik appréciait la cruauté et que Charles, critique, taxa de préciosité. Néanmoins ce fut une charmante surprise de découvrir à Erik de tels goûts, lui à qui des esprits sans finesse auraient prêté des intérêts plus conventionnels, comme Hemingway.

« Pour son engagement en Espagne, je respecte l’homme, dit Erik. Mais pour le reste, ses vagabondages en Afrique, non.

\- Les errements d’un artiste c’est ce qu’on lui reproche quand on n’apprécie pas l’œuvre.

\- L’un ne va pas sans l’autre.

\- Alors en tout il faut être exemplaire ? »

Erik s’appuya au mur dans l’ombre duquel ils progressaient. Il regarda Charles.

« Oui. En tout.

\- C’est épuisant !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! »

Une fois qu’ils furent entrés, la visite ne se déroula pas du tout comme Charles l’avait projeté. Il avait imaginé une déambulation commune, pendant laquelle ils auraient échangé leurs impressions, partagé leurs analyses de chaque œuvre. Plongé dans ce paradis, Erik se ferma. Il devint muet et ne se soucia plus de Charles. Il alla à sa guise et à son rythme, ignorant Charles, ne le cherchant même pas du regard. Passé le petit moment de vexation, Charles comprit très vite que pour Erik la confrontation avec la peinture n’était pas de l’ordre du divertissement. L’affaire à ses yeux était très sérieuse, il ne pouvait se disperser. S’adaptant à cette mauvais fortune, Charles n’en tira pas durablement ombrage. Ce fut même une expérience captivante que de suivre discrètement, sans s’imposer, la progression d’Erik dans le musée. Charles, se tenant en retrait, s’ajusta à lui, le guettant du coin de l’œil. Assez rapidement Erik parcourut les premières salles, consacrées essentiellement à la sculpture. Les marbres blancs du Bernin, d’une extrême perfection, ne semblèrent pas l’intéresser. En revanche, il resta longtemps, plus d’une heure, dans la salle où s’exposaient les chefs d’œuvre du Caravage. Charles fut ravi de lui voir les mêmes goûts que lui. Devant les tableaux, Erik n’était pas statique, il bougeait beaucoup. Se positionnant à gauche puis à droite pour mesurer l’effet de la lumière, il s’inclinait en arrière pour changer son angle de vue ou se rapprochait subitement pour se pencher en avant, si près qu’il fut rappelé plusieurs à fois l’ordre par les gardiens de salles : « per favore, stai indetrio ». Son corps tout entier se faisait réceptacle de ce qu’il recevait, au contraire de son visage qui exprimait peu d’émois. Tout chez lui se tenait dans cette contradiction : une sensualité non feinte, à ses mouvements dédiée, et une grande cérébralité. Charles qui les avait déjà vus, dédaigna les tableaux et s’assit pour mieux regarder Erik. De l’observer, Charles réussit à discerner d’infimes changements dans ses expressions. Il avait une moue, commissure gauche tombante, que Charles interpréta dramatiquement comme du désespoir. Ses yeux se plissèrent, créant en leurs bords externes de petites rides de concentration et d’intense réflexion. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son front se rétrécit sous le poids de dilemmes internes. A plusieurs reprises se passa-t-il vivement la main sur le visage pour nettoyer son esprit. Devant le _Saint Jean-Baptiste dans le désert_ , tristement mélancolique, au corps adolescent chétif, que Le Caravage n’avait pas magnifié, lui mettant une carnation crue, Charles vit Erik blêmir. Fut-ce le pied enfantin et mignon ou le pli qui barrait le ventre du saint ou la torsion de son épaule ou encore le rouge drapé sur lequel l’enfant s’alanguissait, qui émut tant Erik ? Charles ne le sut pas mais il comprit combien pour le peintre cette vision était une épreuve, une douleur vivace qui l’érodait. Pour Erik, la peinture appelait un engagement de tout son être, qu’il en fût spectateur ou créateur. Alors, face aux intimes déchirements du peintre, Charles, que déjà taraudait l’envie de le voir peindre, se sentit inconvenant. Il s’éclipsa. Prenant pour lui-même le prétexte d’un article qu’il avait prévu d’écrire sur _L’Enlèvement de Prosperine_ , il retourna voir la sculpture. De ce marbre baroque avait-il retenu le réalisme troublant des mains de Pluton sur la cuisse charnue de la déesse. Par ses mots, il voulait retranscrire la force de la capture, la puissance des doigts enfoncés dans la chair. Cependant, devant la sculpture et malgré ses efforts, il ne put oublier Erik. Voyant bien qu’il ne parviendrait pas à s’ôter le peintre de la tête, il revint sur ses pas. Erik n’était plus là. Rapidement, Charles parcourut toutes les salles, il ne le trouva pas.

Inquiet, il quitta le musée.

Erik n’était pas non plus sur l’esplanade.

Charles s’effraya. Était-il possible que, préoccupé par ses pensées, le peintre l’eût tout à fait oublié et fût rentré chez lui ?

Fébrilement il le chercha dans les jardins, son instinct le poussant à suivre les allées les moins fréquentées. Enfin il le trouva non loin de la galerie, assis sur un banc. Le dos voûté, coudes aux genoux, comme écrasé par une affliction profonde, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. A quelques mètres de lui, Charles hésita.

Résolument il inspira puis il approcha.

L’émotion du peintre était si prégnante, si douloureusement visible, que Charles se contenta d’être là, assis à ses côtés, disponible. Orgueilleusement pensa-t-il qu’à part lui-même, il n’avait jamais vu personne sur qui l’art pût avoir un tel effet. Même dans cet état, surtout dans cet état, Erik était prodigieux. Leur rencontre au hasard d’une réception à l’ambassade de France et qui n’était due qu’à une provocation de Raven, était un petit miracle. Intimement, Charles s’alarma à la pensée qu’il eût pu ne jamais croiser Erik (il s’alarma aussi de s’alarmer autant). L’animal valait tous les détours du destin. Heureusement Charles croyait-il en son destin. Il fallait que sur son chemin l’on eût mis cet homme, ce diable au visage d’airain, à l’esprit si ferme, objet de tentation pour ce que Charles comptait de plus affirmé chez lui : son intelligence et sa sensualité.

Aux arbres il leva la tête : de cet homme il ne pourrait de sitôt se défaire.

« Vous êtes là…, murmura Erik entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis là », répondit Charles.

En se taisant, il offrit sa patience.

Enclos en lui-même, Erik ne disait rien. Charles respecta son silence. Davantage admira-t-il son irrespect des convenances ; dans les mêmes circonstances, d’autres, sans fierté, auraient bavassé, amoindrissant leurs émois, se répandant inutilement. Erik, fidèle à ce qu’il éprouvait, n’avait cure de s’expliquer. Charles lui trouva une grande force de caractère, une dignité que peu avaient. Aussi se vit-il seul digne de comprendre le peintre, pour sa part connaissant de fréquents moments d’abattement, et d’autres où, traversé par des intensités sans fondement, il sanglotait. Sans raison, il s’imagina rempart, du peintre faisant son trésor caché.

« Je ne suis pas désolé », dit enfin Erik en se redressant. Son visage était lisse, une pierre indéchiffrable.

Charles ne répondit pas. Seulement sourit-il à l’étendue devant lui, aux arbres dont les feuilles animées par la brise fredonnaient. Dans la périphérie de son regard, le sourire allié et reconnaissant d’Erik.

D’une poche de sa veste, le peintre sortit son tabac. Il roula une cigarette. Charles se détendit.

Assis côte à côte, jambes croisées, ils regardaient devant eux, savourant ensemble le temps suspendu que permettait la cigarette. A l’oreille de Charles, il y avait le souffle d’Erik, calme et régulier, le bruit des jardins, le vague écho de la ville. Charles se demanda si à d’autres la Villa Borghese procurait le même apaisement.

« Le problème, c’est la technique…, dit Erik en éteignant son mégot du talon.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je ne maîtrise pas assez la technique, je peins comme une bête… A vingt-cinq ans, Le Caravage maîtrisait tout… »

Charles, décidé et que de tels propos offusquaient, se tourna vers Erik.

« Non, vous ne peignez pas comme une bête et Le Caravage est mort à quarante ans. Vous avez encore le temps.

\- Le temps de quoi ?

\- De l’égaler. 

\- Vous me flattez ?

\- Vous m’insultez… »

Tous deux sourirent. Là ils passèrent la fin de l’après-midi à discuter peinture. Erik fut charmant. Il confia à Charles ce qui l’avait le plus bouleversé pendant la visite. Dans les tableaux, voyait-il avec une précision aiguisée des détails qui avaient échappé à Charles. Il ne parla que de méthodes : comment le coup de main, le pinceau, dominaient la texture de la lumière et la couleur pour créer l’effet attendu. En parlant, il avait des gestes machinaux, son poignet dansait. Aussi il écouta Charles qui, moins connaisseur, évoqua surtout ce qu’il ressentait. Il n’eut aucun sourire moqueur quand Charles, audacieux et confiant, suggéra l’état de béatitude dans lequel le plongeaient certaines toiles.

« Lesquelles ? interrogea-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

\- Et bien, nous somme en Italie alors je dirais _La Vierge à la Grenade_ de Botticelli, pour son ange à droite… Je ne sais pas si vous voyez…

\- Je vois tout à fait…

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Oui. Il a une gueule de fille…

\- Oui ! Je crois bien que dans une autre vie, j’ai été amoureux de lui…

\- Pas dans celle-ci ?

\- Si. Dans celle-ci aussi… »

Derrière les cèdres majestueux, le soleil déclina. Le ciel se teinta de rose et l’air se refroidit. Charles réalisa qu’il avait, à un moment dont il ne se souvenait plus, glissé son bras sur le dossier du banc, dans le dos d’Erik. Il ne le retira pas. Aux pieds du peintre s’était formé un petit tas de mégots.

C’était l’instant un peu embarrassant où se profilait la question de la suite de la soirée, question que Charles ne voulut pas poser. Il y eut un silence. Erik s’étira, son dos très long et ses bras au ciel, comme un chat, après une longue sieste, se remet en mouvement. Au cœur de Charles qui habituellement avait le sens de l’à-propos, jamais dépourvu, la pensée magique, puérile, que de ne pas bouger, le temps s’éterniserait.

« Vous êtes pris ? demanda Erik en se penchant pour ramasser un à un ses mégots et qu’il récolta dans sa paume ouverte.

\- Je suis pris ?

\- Ce soir, vous êtes pris ?

\- Ah non, non… Je suis libre comme l’air. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous invite à dîner… »

Les mégots furent jetés dans une poubelle. Charles et Erik traversèrent le parc. C’était la dernière heure : celle de joggeurs et des chiens. Ils sortirent du côté de la Villa Médicis. Quand Erik ne parlait pas, absorbé par ses pensées et ce qu’il voyait, Charles n’était pas gêné. Lui aussi appréciait les errances silencieuses, son esprit cire meuble où s’engrammaient ses impressions du monde.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers de la Trinité-des-Monts, monumental édifice qui faisait le lien entre l’église du même nom et la piazza di Spagna, la ville à leurs pieds était orange. Erik mit une main sur le bras de Charles et l’arrêta. Les toits de Rome avaient de grands aplats safran dont les bordures, arêtes cinglantes, brillaient d’argent. Des rues, des places, montait la rumeur de la soirée à venir, cette chaleur festive, propre à la capitale, et qui partout s’écoule. Succédant à la paix des jardins s’éleva en Charles une liesse voluptueuse, primaire. Il soupira, sa peau, sous sa chemise, muselée par la prise d’Erik. Il demanda :

« Vous faîtes aussi des paysages ?

\- … Non… Je ne fais que des figures », répondit Erik, pensif.

Charles ne regarda pas la ville. Il regarda Erik qui regardait la ville. Le feu du ciel l’éclairait frontalement. Il était lumineux. Revinrent à Charles les paroles d’Irène : « Mais tu en brûles… ». Je suis cuit, pensa-t-il. Intérieurement rit-il, de lui-même, de son humour déplorable. D’un bonheur qui s’annonçait, aussi.

Dîner selon Erik consistait à acheter des parts de pizza et des bières dans la première panetteria venue. Charles avait faim, il ne se formalisa pas. Dans la boutique, les pizzas gigantesques, posées côte à côte, ressemblaient à une peinture abstraite, giclures de rouge et de jaune, traînées vertes, filaments blancs, boursouflures roses, à laquelle on aurait ajouté les odeurs : acidité de la tomate, gras du jambon et salinité du fromage. Dans la file, Charles saliva et quand Erik demanda : « Que voulez-vous ? », il ne sut que choisir : « Tout ? ». Erik eut un sourire. Ils en achetèrent beaucoup. Trop. Erik, galant, sortit son portefeuille. Charles ne protesta pas. Il lui sembla que quelque part, il avait laissé qui il était, sans résistance.

Ils retournèrent place d’Espagne s’asseoir sur les marches des escaliers de la Trinité-des-Monts. D’une de ses poches, Erik sortit un canif avec lequel il découpa les pizzas. Elles étaient moelleuses et le jus coula sur les doigts de Charles. Erik lui tendit son mouchoir, un grand mouchoir blanc – ses poches comme le sac de Mary Poppins –, que Charles, rosi de confusion mais sachant le charme que cela lui prêtait, tacha. Avec son briquet, Erik décapsula les bouteilles de bière.

« Santé ! », dit-il en cognant sa bouteille contre celle de Charles, vraisemblablement aussi heureux que Charles d’être là.

« Cheers ! », répondit Charles, saoul avant d’avoir bu.

Ils mangèrent, goûtant à tout, gourmands tous les deux.

« Et celle-là ? Vous en avez pris ?

\- Non, pas encore…

\- Prenez, prenez… la mozzarella est fameuse…

\- Ça, c’est quoi ?

\- De l’aubergine, je dirais…

\- Ah oui ! Vous avez raison… »

La nuit tomba. Enivré par la bière, alors que de coutume il pouvait vider une bouteille de champagne et rester lucide, Charles n’eut pas froid. Autour d’eux, la jeunesse romaine s’installa. Les escaliers furent envahis de jeunes gens, des grappes de garçons et de filles qui s’interpellaient et riaient très fort. Les garçons fanfaronnaient, debout et roulant des épaules et des hanches. Les filles les mangeaient de yeux, complotant entre elles et faisant circuler tout bas des secrets. Ce fut tout un simulacre de séduction adolescente et chacun, chacune performait son rôle. Charles et Erik, étrangers à ses manèges, ne les ayant pas connus dans leur jeunesse, furent cependant séduits, la langue italienne, avec ses outrances et ses roucoulades, faisant de tout une magie, même du plus convenu cirque hétérosexuel. Quelqu’un, quelque part, mit de la musique, les pires titres de la variété internationale. On s’enflamma. Les marches devinrent une piste de danse. Charles et Erik, bien sûr, regardèrent surtout les garçons. L’un d’entre eux, beau comme un ange, les cheveux fouettant son dos, et dont les épaules avaient de grâces, aimanta leurs regards.

« Il en est…, commenta Charles.

\- Il en est », confirma Erik.

Les lampadaires de la place d’Espagne, jaune scintillant, baveux dans leurs excès, mirent dans la nuit des lampions de joie. Charles eut lui aussi envie de danser. Conscient de son âge et du ridicule que cela impliquait, il ne le fit pas.

« Une autre bière ? proposa Erik qui, comme Charles, ne se défaisait pas d’un sourire bienheureux.

\- Je n’osais pas le demander… »

Erik dévala les marches. Charles le regarda courir, traverser la place. Encore une fois, il le trouva beau. Il voulut que cet instant ne cessât jamais, celui où tout se préfigure mais ne se réalise pas encore.

Erik revint en brandissant les bières. Charles rit, stupide d’être heureux.

La soirée s’écoula, faite de lumières et d’ombres, de musique et d’alcool. Erik fuma. Familièrement vint-on lui proposer d’autres drogues. Il refusa.

Ce fut la jeunesse qui indiqua le moment de partir. Peu à peu, les groupes se défirent. Plus bas sur la place, on se saluait encore, en se lançant des invectives et des baisers du bout des doigts. Les garçons, à deux ou trois, sans casque, enfourchaient des vespas. Les filles, en s’enlaçant par la taille, traînaient devant les vitrines des boutiques.

Avant qu’une nostalgie ne les prît, Erik dit :

« Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Vous voulez ?

\- Si je propose… »

Ils remontèrent en direction de la Villa Borghese. La froideur du soir était tombée, ne restait plus que la tiédeur de la nuit. Le Tibre, enfin seul pour régner, envoyait ses remugles humides et capiteux. Charles tanguait, le nez dans les étoiles, le cœur en bandoulière. Erik, à ses côtés, avait des timidités, frôlant sa main de ses doigts. En passant devant la vitrine d’une agence de voyage qui vantait avec des colonnes en polystyrène un séjour à Pompéi, Charles eut un désespoir : Mon dieu, mon dieu, faîtes que cela dure !

Arrivé devant son immeuble, Charles se résigna : « C’est ici… ».

La porte, enfoncée dans une niche, était invisible depuis la rue.

Erik, presque découragé, fit un pas. Charles recula. Il fut acculé contre la porte dont la vitre s’armait d’une grille en fer forgé.

Sur la bouche, téméraire et tentatrice, qui s’avançait vers lui, Charles mit la main.

« Non… Prenons notre temps, voulez-vous ? »

Sur ses doigts, un souffle, un baiser soumis.

Dans l’obscurité du seuil, Charles retira sa main. Erik, yeux écarquillés, impressionné par la volonté de Charles et sa pertinence, se pencha, quémandant un consentement. Charles le donna en plaquant ses mains à la porte, doigts enroulés aux barreaux de la grille.

La bouche, obéissante, évita la bouche, interdite. Elle se planta sur la mâchoire de Charles.

Sur la mandibule, à la jointure de l’oreille, elle murmura :

« Comme tu veux… J’ai tout mon temps… ».

Dans la barbe de Charles, un nez, curieux, renifla :

« Tu sens bon… ».

Charles qui n’avait pas connu depuis fort longtemps un tel moment de grâce, inspira. L’envahirent les parfums de la nuit romaine, le cuivre d’Erik, le désir contre son ventre battant.

« Toi aussi… »

Erik s’écarta. Un lampadaire, judicieusement placé, mit le feu à ses cheveux.

« Demain, tu viens… Je t’attends…

\- Demain, je viens… »

Dérisoirement, le bonheur se fabriquait des barreaux d’une grille, de l’ingéniosité de l’éclairage romain, du parfum d’un homme. C’était fantastique.


	4. L'Aventin

Ils devinrent amis et Charles très amoureux. On eût dit que la vie, fort généreuse avec lui – jusque-là n’avait-il pas eu à se plaindre –, lui avait présenté Erik sur un plateau. Sous le charme tous les deux de leur première soirée piazza di Spagna, ils se complurent dans une danse indolente, où l’attente et les promesses comptaient plus que leur réalisation. Erik, galant homme, au tempérament dominé, ne précipita rien. Sa sauvagerie, si bien vendue par Irène, ne s’étendait pas à tout sans discernement. Une fois sa confiance gagnée, on pouvait espérer de lui des douceurs et des patiences, qui comblèrent Charles par leur finesse. Car Charles, par sa grande compréhension de l’âme humaine, et surtout de celle d’Erik, avait gagné de celui-ci la confiance. Il eut désormais ses entrées Viale Aventino et la porte du peintre ne lui fut jamais fermée.

Le lendemain de la piazza di Spagna, Charles se présenta poliment à midi, avec l’intention d’emmener le peintre déjeuner. Contraire à ses envies premières, voraces, selon lesquelles il avait voulu très vite Erik gémissant sous lui, il découvrit le sens de la lenteur. Plus fort qu’un désir sensuel, vivement assouvi, il eut celui de charmer encore et de faire la cour. Aussi eut-il l’envie qu’on la lui fit en retour et qu’Erik eut des prévenances. Il lui semblait qu’à se donner trop vite, ils se seraient perdus et que conscients tous les deux de l’exceptionnalité de leur rencontre, ils méritaient bien plus qu’une aventure, torride peut-être mais marquée du sceau du passager.

Sur le palier du troisième étage, il se sentit fébrile. Charles n’avait pas de grandiloquence – à quarante ans, il s’estimait mature –, il ne pensa donc pas que derrière la porte l’attendait l’homme de sa vie. Mais ces images véhiculées par une littérature qui l’avait construit, où les grands emportements se finissaient aussi dans les pires tragédies, flottaient quelque part, dans le ciel de Rome et la nuit qu’il venait de passer. Il avait très bien dormi, non pas agité par des fièvres mais sereinement. Il avait rêvé. Un rêve très beau et très long, où, entre de grands arbres il passait (c’était la Villa Borghese), puis à la faveur d’une prière agenouillée (c’était les escaliers de la Trinité-des-Monts sur lesquels cependant il ne s’était pas mis à genoux), il rencontrait l’ange roux de Botticelli (c’était Erik) aux ailes de feu déployées, qui pour lui rengainait son épée.

Nerveusement, il lissa le plastron de sa chemise, une chemise blanche dont le devant s’ornait de plis nervure, assez larges, qu’il aimait beaucoup et qui lui donnait un air anachronique, tout droit sorti d’une époque victorienne. Le col officier étranglait avantageusement son cou en en soulignant la vigueur.

Charles frappa.

Ce fut Irène qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Oh mon chou ! s’exclama-t-elle en le prenant aux épaules et en lui claquant la bise. Erik m’a dit que tu viendrais… »

Charles eut un petit moment de latence, assez humiliant. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, tandis qu’Irène, très à son aise, retournait dans l’appartement.

« Nous étions en train de regarder les quelques trésors qu’Erik m’avait cachés… Mon dieu, je ne sais que choisir… Je ne peux pas tout acheter… »

Au fond de l’appartement, visible depuis le seuil où se tenait Charles, Erik était assis sur un tabouret, en face du chevalet sur lequel s’appuyait une toile que Charles ne pouvait pas voir. Ignorant Irène qui arrivait jusqu’à lui, Erik regardait Charles. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire aimable, une joie évidente.

Le soleil, au ciel printanier de Rome, entrait par la baie vitrée. Il mettait à la chevelure d’Erik une couronne et des points d’or.

« Viens… », dit le peintre. 

Irène dont l’intelligence frôlait l’effronterie, s’écarta en laissant filer un « Oh ! » impudent.

Charles s’avança. Le capharnaüm était le même, entre les cartons il zigzagua. Tout le temps de sa progression, assez court en soi mais très long selon le plaisir de Charles, Erik ne le quitta pas des yeux. Quand Charles arriva enfin à la hauteur du peintre, celui-ci lui prit la main, lui baisa le bout des doigts. Charles rosit.

« Bonjour…, murmura gravement Erik.

\- … Bonjour », répondit Charles.

Irène, extatiquement ravie d’assister à cette scène dont la joliesse avait des relents d’un autre âge, mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Faut-il que je déguerpisse ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- … Non, répondit Erik en se tournant lentement vers elle. Vous êtes venue pour faire affaire. Faisons affaire… 

\- C’est tant mieux. Je pars dans deux jours. J’eusse été déçue de repartir sans rien de vous…

\- Où vas-tu ? Tu rentres à Londres ? demanda Charles qui retrouvait ses esprits et dont la main fut lâchée.

\- A Venise. Voir des collections. Et peut-être un autre peintre… »

Alors Charles, raide de la colonne d’allégresse qui s’érigeait en lui, vit contre le mur les toiles retournées et celle sur le chevalet. Il ne sut où porter son regard.

Sur le chevalet le fixait l’ange aux cheveux ambrés, aux yeux d’acajou. Bien sûr le reconnut-il. Toutefois Erik n’en avait pas fait une pâle copie, c’eût été insultant pour son talent et son intelligence. Il en avait conservé seules la posture et la palette de couleurs, quoique sous sa main, elles fussent moins douces que sous celle de Botticelli, plus terreuses, plus contingentes. Erik ne croyait ni aux êtres idéalisés ni au paradis. Du reste, l’avait-il mélangé au jeune danseur de la pizza di Spagna, celui aux longs cheveux et la torsion de sa taille, exagérée, semblait une torture. Les ailes enfin, trop grandes, trop lourdes dont le plumage tenait plus d’une fourrure obscène que d’une parure soyeuse, l’auraient empêché de voler. C’était une créature difforme, un enfant aux velléités d’envol, pris dans la boue de ce monde. Erik interdisait le rêve.

Contre le mur, d’autres figures, tout aussi dévastatrices et cruelles, formaient un chœur antique. En tous ceux et celles dont il avait fait le portrait, Erik voyait les contradictions, les cris et les cauchemars. Impudique, il les exhibait jusqu’au malaise. Cependant il ne ressortait pas de sa peinture d’angoisse paralysante mais un trouble jouissif, celui de se sentir soi-même découvert, intelligible à l’omniscience du peintre. Du moins fut-ce ainsi que de nouveau Charles l’éprouva. Au royaume des saints – mais Erik était tout le contraire d’un saint –, il se sentit dénudé et voyant.

« Oh Erik… », souffla-t-il. Encore un peu et il eût eu un vertige.

Erik ne répondit pas. Immobile sur son tabouret, il regardait Charles que terrassait son talent. Plus que Charles lui-même, l’obsédait l’influence que son art avait sur les êtres. D’en voir le spectacle en Charles, victime idéale et consentante, il était subjugué.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait le même effet… », intervint Irène en se plaçant à côté de Charles, brisant ainsi, temporairement et bienheureusement, le lien d’acier qui, entre leurs deux âmes, se tramait. 

« Tout n’est pas bon…, commenta Erik qui vint se poster à côtés d’eux, en face de ses tableaux.

\- Non, tout n’est pas d’une égale qualité…, approuva Irène, pensive.

\- Mais enfin comment peux-tu dire… ? se scandalisa Charles.

\- Ce n’est pas Irène qui le dit, c’est moi », l’interrompit sèchement Erik.

Le peintre, subitement absorbé par la contemplation réfléchie et critique de ses œuvres, opéra un tri rageur. Pris d’une colère froide qui barra son front, il retourna un à un les tableaux en disant pour lui-même : « celui-ci, non… celui-là, non plus… celui-ci, il faut quelque chose encore… et celui-là, je vais le jeter aux ordures… ». Pour ses propres toiles, il n’eut aucun respect, il les manipula rudement, les malmenant presque.

Charles que tant d’intransigeance à l’égard de soi choquait voulut faire un pas pour empêcher Erik. Irène l’arrêta en lui murmurant :

« Laisse… Il n’y a que lui qui sache ce qui mérite d’être montré… »

Interdit, Charles regarda donc Erik faire son travail de sape, ce dénigrement que motivaient des idéaux non atteints. Il ne comprit pas un tel degré de détestation de soi. En tant que créateur – cette attribution lui parut soudain usurpée : qu’était-il en comparaison d’Erik dont l’engagement était féroce ? Lucidité blessante qu’il éteignit aussitôt pour conserver vivant le joli mythe qu’il avait de lui-même –, il avait des sautes d’humeur, des insatisfactions passagères, quand l’inspiration le désertait ou quand le résultat sur le papier ne correspondait pas à l’attendu mais rien qui fût comparable à ce qu’il vit chez Erik, cette exigence sèche et cruelle. Il eut tout à la fois la frayeur d’être jugé défavorablement pour ses complaisances intimes et l’envie furieuse d’être projeté au cœur de la tourmente qui agitait l’esprit d’Erik, d’en ressentir puissamment les remous, comme une lamination. Mettant en rapport cette scène avec la désolation qui avait saisi le peintre à la sortie de la galerie Borghese, il entrevit alors que la colère d’Erik, dont Irène avait dit qu’elle était tournée vers le monde, était d’abord dirigée contre ce qu’il considérait être ses propres insuffisances. Pour son intranquillité, il l’admira. Ne pliant pas pour soi, il ne plierait jamais pour les autres.

A la fin du procès, il ne resta que trois toiles. Sans pitié, Erik s’adressa à Irène :

« Celles-ci sont bien… Les prenez-vous ?

\- Sans discussion, oui. »

Mais Charles, pourtant fasciné, n’accepta pas la relégation des autres tableaux.

« Et moi, j’achète les autres…, s’enhardit-il.

\- Non, fit Erik en le fixant.

\- Vous vous méprenez. Je ne fais pas ça par bonté d’âme, je fais ça parce que…

\- J’ai dit non. 

\- Mais pourquoi ? s’agaça Charles.

\- Pour la même raison que je ne mélange pas le désir à la peinture, je ne le mélange pas non plus à l’argent. »

Charles rougit. Il fut forcé de se taire. Irène qui signait un chèque sur un coin de table, siffla. Taquine, elle renchérit :

« Puis-je espérer qu’un jour vous fassiez mon portrait ? »

Erik, qui s’était rapproché de Charles, si près que celui-ci dut lever les yeux, se pencha et lui glissa à l’oreille : « comprends-tu ? », son désir implacable trouvant en Charles son jumeau (Charles comprit : Erik n’était pas à vendre), puis à l’intention d’Irène, dit-il en se relevant :

« Oui mais cela ne vous fera pas plaisir…

\- Peu importe. Je suis trop curieuse de savoir ce que vous feriez de moi… »

Elle partit après les avoir embrassés et assuré Erik qu’elle enverrait dès le lendemain quelqu’un chercher les toiles.

Ils se turent. Charles déambula dans l’atelier, ruminant le refus d’Erik qui, en dépit de sa gratifiante cause, avait cinglé sa volonté. Charles n’appréciait pas que l’on cinglât sa volonté. Erik, près du chevalet, nettoya des pinceaux. Un calme s’installa. Erik avait des colères mais pas de susceptibilités, du moins tant qu’on n’enfreignait pas ses règles. Charles eut très envie d’enfreindre les règles.

« Vous vous défendez encore de moi… », suggéra-t-il en feuilletant un carnet. Il y avait de très belles choses dans ce carnet, au simple crayon dessinées, des études d’objets envisagés sous différents angles : un amoncellement de pierres au bord d’une route, un échafaudage, un balai dans des mains noires. Seule la trivialité intéressait Erik ; à la retranscrire, brutalement et sans affadissement, consacrait-il tous ses efforts. Plus consciemment, Charles consulta le carnet. Cette découverte lui fit oublier son petit ressentiment, d’avoir été, malgré un désir déclaratif, mouché. Ainsi en serait-il toujours avec Erik : des plongées dans des tendresses affolantes, suivies abruptement d’agacements sur lesquels Charles butterait, puis sans crier garde, des surprises, des révélations qui mettraient Charles dans des états d’adoration presque servile. Rien ne serait jamais simple mais Charles abhorrait la simplicité, trop proche voisine de la platitude, les grands écarts bien qu’instables et dangereux étant préférables aux mornes plaines.

« Non, je ne me défends pas de vous, souffla Erik en alignant ses pinceaux sur la table. Et si vous voulez absolument une toile, je vous en donnerai une… »

Le retour au vouvoiement dans la bouche d’Erik, après son « viens » et son « comprends-tu ? », que Charles avait reçus comme des caresses, l’une douce et l’autre rude, l’insupporta. Néanmoins s’en accommoda-t-il.

« C’est vrai ? »

Il s’approcha, tenant ouvert le carnet.

« Oui… Laissez-moi juste choisir celle que je vous donne…

\- Non, tout… Tout ce que vous avez dit, est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

Contre les genoux d’Erik se tenait-il. Le peintre se débarrassa du chiffon avec lequel il avait essuyé ses pinceaux. A la chemise de Charles il porta sa main. Entre son index et son majeur, il fit coulisser un des plis du plastron.

« Oui… Tout ce que je dis est vrai…Tu as une très belle chemise… As-tu d’autres questions ? »

Le geste s’éternisa, qui mit à la peau de Charles un frisson. Outre que le visage d’Erik affichait une reddition si certaine qu’il eût suffi à Charles de se baisser pour la récolter, il lui trouva aussi les traits tirés.

« Moi aussi, j’aime beaucoup cette chemise… Beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres questions…

\- J’ai très envie de t’embrasser…

\- Moi aussi…

\- Pourquoi non ? »

En Charles s’enfla le désir, une bulle aux parois douces et fragiles, qui s’adaptait si parfaitement à ses bords internes, qui l’occupait si pleinement, que la crever maintenant lui sembla être un préjudice moral. Sur la bouche d’Erik, il mit son doigt.

« Je veux celle-là », ordonna Charles en indiquant l’ange du regard. Erik soupira.

« Tu l’auras… quand elle sera finie…

\- Tu as peint toute la nuit ?

\- Une partie, oui.

\- Et ces dessins, c’est quoi ? demanda Charles en montrant le carnet.

\- Des choses que je vois en revenant du travail… ou la nuit… »

Charles tira une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté d’Erik. L’ange placé perpendiculairement à eux les regardait. Dans leur dos, le soleil irisait la baie vitrée. A leurs pieds, le bazar peuplait l’atelier. Ensemble ils feuilletèrent le carnet. Plus fort que le désir – le désir, ça n’était rien, rien d’autre qu’une chose connue, une formalité, dont on pouvait se lasser et qui pouvait s’éteindre –, s’imposa le sentiment diffus, et pourtant solide de vouloir être maintenu et prolongé – Charles ferait tout, tout pour se conserver dans cet état : cette certitude l’étreignit –, le sentiment du bonheur d’être ainsi avec Erik, de partager avec lui un moment suspendu, hors du temps, qui à l’entièreté de sa vie pouvait s’étendre.

« Tu ne dors pas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça dépend… Les idées, tu sais, parfois…

\- Oui, je sais… »

Leur pérégrination dans le carnet s’arrêta sur un cendrier qui côtoyait une tasse de café. Charles imagina Erik, au petit matin, accoudé à un zinc, au milieu d’autres travailleurs, fumant sa cigarette et sirotant son expresso. Il voulut être avec lui, là dans cet endroit. Et partout. Tout le temps.

« Sais-tu que nous avons la même obsession pour les objets ? Peut-être pas pour les mêmes objets mais la même obsession…

\- Non. Pourquoi ? »

Alors Charles expliqua à Erik ce qu’il écrivait, comment il aimait dépeindre des objets sans importance, des détails qui gelaient son attention, des émotions visuelles ou sensitives qui mettaient en branle son imaginaire.

« Quoi par exemple ? interrogea Erik.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Une robe de ma sœur… ton pull noir dans la cour l’autre soir… le bracelet d’Irène… ton atelier… les arbres à la Villa Borghese…

\- Je pourrais lire ?

\- J’écris en anglais.

\- Ah ! se désola Erik.

\- Je les traduirai pour toi, si tu veux… »

Des mains de Charles, Erik retira le carnet. Il le referma et le posa au sol. Entre ses mains, il prit celles de Charles.

« Tu ne devrais pas tant me plaire, confia-t-il.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet…

\- De surprendre ?

\- Oui… De plaire, surtout… »

Erik, par devers lui, mais Charles le vit, sourit.

L’idée, tonitruante et brinquebalante comme un carrosse, caracola dans son esprit.

« Sais-tu ce que nous devrions faire ?

\- Non…

\- Ecrire ensemble une monographie : sur une page tes dessins, sur une autre ma prose… »

La proposition, d’être dite, prit immédiatement de l’ampleur. Charles se leva et arpenta l’atelier. Le projet venait de naître, il lui sembla cependant primordial. Il réfléchit à haute voix, donnant à voir à Erik qui se taisait, son intelligence créatrice en action. Il discuta du format et du contenu. Il répondit aux objections avant même qu’Erik ne les formulât.

« Certes, nous ne nous intéressons pas aux mêmes objets… Les tiens sont plus banals que les miens, moins poétiques… mais je sais m’adapter… Il n’est pas question que tu fasses autre chose que ce que tu aimes faire… »

Il plaida l’opportunité que pourrait représenter pour Erik ce recueil commun : être enfin reconnu de tous, associé qu’il serait au nom de Charles dont les milieux autorisés vantaient le goût et la science.

Erik afficha une mine insolemment dubitative.

« Tu ne sais pas le nombre incalculable de personnes que je connais et qui ne me disent jamais non…, argumenta Charles.

\- Je n’en doute pas…

\- De mon carnet d’adresses ?

\- Qu’on ne te dise jamais non… »

Erik regarda Charles s’enthousiasmer. Il roula une cigarette et fuma, visiblement séduit par le pouvoir de persuasion de Charles.

Le plaidoyer se termina. S’étant convaincu lui-même, Charles ne vit à son projet aucun empêchement. Epuisé, il se tourna vers Erik.

« Alors ? Qu’en penses-tu ?

\- As-tu faim ?

\- Ce n’est pas la réponse que j’attendais », se vexa Charles.

Erik jeta son mégot dans un bocal, celui qu’il utilisait comme cendrier, où flottaient déjà dans une eau jaune d’autres mégots.

« On se connaît depuis quatre jours et je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu écris et comment tu écris donc…

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Je vais attendre un peu avant de m’engager.

\- Tu te défends encore de moi », regretta Charles.

Erik souffla. Au milieu des cartons et du matériel que Charles en discourant n’avait pas cessé de toucher, comme s’il avait dû aussi persuader les objets, il le rejoignit.

« Ce que tu me demandes, c’est un peu plus que…

\- Que ?

\- Ça… », répondit Erik en baisant la mâchoire de Charles.

Le baiser eut un charme agaçant.

« Mais tu ne dis pas non…, renchérit Charles.

\- Montre-moi d’abord ce que tu fais…

\- Tu penses que je pourrais mal écrire ?

\- Je pense que tu ne m’appréciais pas tant avant d’avoir vu ma peinture… »

Celle-ci fit mouche parce qu’elle était vraie. Du reste, fit-elle un peu plus, mettant au cœur de Charles la pointe du doute, le doute qu’Erik pût lui retirer son estime et son intérêt après l’avoir lu. Idée invraisemblable et potentiellement destructrice que Charles écarta. S’insinua aussi en lui le sentiment que sur Erik il était en avance, épris davantage, incapable dans son inclination de séparer l’homme du peintre. Il en eut à la fois une fierté et un petit désespoir, projetant que l’avance prise ne serait jamais comblée.

« Oui j’ai faim… Sortons… », se résigna-t-il.

Erik qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire narquois.

« Charles… Je n’ai pas dit non.

\- Je sais, je sais… Tu auras sous peu quelques-uns de mes textes traduits pour te faire une idée… Je comprends… »

Dès lors, Charles entreprit de traduire ses textes. Il ne put le faire pour tous, il dut donc choisir. Ce fut un véritable dilemme. Comment, avant même que le travail fût accompli, s’assurer par ce choix qu’Erik serait définitivement séduit, autant que lui-même l’était ? Il voulait par un coup d’éclat convertir le peintre sans rémission possible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charles fut travaillé par l’indécision. Il demanda conseil à Raven qui, préoccupée par son enquête, ne l’aida pas. D’ailleurs elle quitta Rome pour suivre à Guernesey une piste sérieuse concernant des comptes off-shore.

« Tu m’abandonnes… », se lamenta-t-il en la regardant faire sa valise.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, très sentencieux. Plus jeune que lui, elle avait de plus grandes fermetés.

« Au vu de la place que prend ton béguin du moment, tu n’es pas très disponible non plus…

\- Ce n’est pas un béguin… Tu es fâchée ?

\- Non. Je suis contente pour toi. Et de toute façon, je ne m’en vais pas pour ça. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Charles.

\- Tu es fâchée.

\- Non… On se revoit bientôt quand tu reviens à Londres. Prends du bon temps… Tu me raconteras… », conclut-elle en l’embrassant.

Charles se retrouva seul, avec un problème supplémentaire à gérer : celui de son départ prochain de Rome. En effet avait-il depuis longtemps organisé son séjour en Italie. Il était prévu qu’il restât un mois à Rome puis qu’il y revînt après un court passage à Naples. De là, devait-il rentrer à Londres. Tout était programmé, les billets d’avion achetés et les réservations faites. Au milieu de ses plans, Erik était l’impondérable qui changeait tout. Ne lui restait plus dans la capitale italienne qu’une quinzaine de jours. Mais Charles était fortuné et son aisance financière lui apportait le plus grand des biens : la liberté. Sans souci, prolongea-t-il pour plusieurs mois le bail de son appartement romain. D’autant plus qu’Erik lui apprit que lui-même avait prévu de rester six mois à Rome. Il lui apprit aussi la raison profonde de sa venue en Italie.

« Les visages ne sont pas les mêmes », dit-il, énigmatique.

C’était lors d’une promenade sur le Mont Aventino. Dans le quartier résidentiel, le printemps mettait aux arbres des jardins cossus des fleurs qui embaumaient l’air. Par-dessus les hauts murs qui protégeaient des regards extérieurs la vie paisible de riches romains, s’abaissaient les branches aux ramilles desquelles ils effleuraient leurs fronts. Sur les trottoirs vides, ils allaient. Ils avaient grimpé là en empruntant une rue perpendiculaire à celle où habitait Erik. En cent mètres à peine, tout était différent : plus bas l’agitation populaire, en haut le calme néoclassique des façades orange ornées de volets verts. Côte à côte ils marchaient.

Sans se concerter, ils prirent l’habitude de se voir chaque jour. Peu importait qu’ils se vissent une heure ou plusieurs, il fallait uniquement qu’ils se vissent. Charles découvrit l’élasticité du temps et les journées trop courtes pour que s’y logeassent son attente, son plaisir et son travail. Quoi qu’il fît, qu’il attendît de voir Erik ou qu’il fût avec lui, qu’il travaillât ou explorât seul Rome pour y trouver des sujets (après tout était-il initialement venu pour cela), les heures n’avaient jamais la durée convenable. Perpétuellement était-il dans une absence de lui-même, un évanouissement qui le ravissait. Il visita plusieurs endroits qui, sans la présence d’Erik, lui parurent fades. Il les oublia. Son attention n’était retenue que par des détails, des choses anecdotiques. Assis sous un abribus, devant la gare Roma-Termini, il observa longtemps le ballet des marchands ambulants aux sacoches lourdes de bibelots et qui alpaguaient les touristes. Au Vatican, il se perdit. Dans une ruelle obscure, il tomba sur une boutique qui faisait commerce d’objets liturgiques. Il contempla la vitrine où brillaient les ciboires et les calices. Il vit les prêtres en soutane entrer et sortir, comme on va faire ses commissions. Installé sur le socle de la statue de Giordano Bruno, Campo de’Fiori, il assista au marché de fruits et légumes. A un étale, il acheta un bouquet de violettes que le soir-même il offrit à Erik et duquel il préleva une unique fleur, séchée plus tard entre les pages du carnet qu’il emportait partout pour noter ses idées. Coup sur coup, il écrivit plusieurs articles et sa vision de Rome prenait forme. Il écrivit aussi de mémoire le palais Farnese ; la robe verte de Raven et le bracelet d’Irène ; la cour, sans mentionner Erik, mais en parant l’enceinte des attraits étranges d’une scène où se tramait une tragédie ; _L’enlèvement de Prospérine_ ; un banc de la Villa Borghese. En recevant ses textes, le rédacteur en chef du Telegraph fut enchanté, il en réclama d’autres. Ce fut ainsi, Charles étant guidé par ses errances et ses humeurs, qu’un choix se dégagea : celui de traduire pour Erik les textes qui portaient sur Rome. Ne demeurait secret que l’article écrit sur l’atelier.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Charles. Pourquoi les visages ici seraient-ils différents ? »

Du faîte d’un mur cascadait un chèvrefeuille blanc. Erik s’arrêta et, prenant entre ses mains une liane tombante, il huma les fleurs. Tout chez lui n’était pas que dureté. Bien entendu, comme on eût pu l’attendre d’un caractère intransigeant tel que le sien, parfois s’emportait-il avec rage contre les injustices et le bourbier du monde. A peine pouvait-il taire face à Charles ses envies de feu et de violence. Un soir que Charles l’attendait à la sortie d’un chantier, quartier de Prati, il le rejoignit, blême de colère et les mains tremblantes. A Rome, Erik travaillait. Il travaillait vraiment, non pas comme Charles, mais comme ouvrier. Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, il était un peu plus qu’un simple ouvrier mais par une espèce d’orgueil inversé, il voulait se croire l’égal de ceux qu’il côtoyait. Erik était artisan-peintre. Il décorait les intérieurs et son coup de main était réputé. Il expliqua à Charles l’originalité qui le distinguait des autres : il peignait toutes les bordures, aux plinthes et au plafond, une nuance plus claire que les murs, ce qui agrandissait les volumes. Sa réputation colportée par des amis italiens lui avait permis de trouver à Rome des contrats qui payaient le loyer et les charges. Etant assez bien payé, il ne travaillait que lorsque le besoin de ses finances s’en faisait ressentir. Ce soir-là donc, à la terrasse où l’attendait Charles, et après avoir bu en silence sa bière, Charles ayant judicieusement écarté sa propre tasse de café, craignant du cœur d’Erik des soubresauts incontrôlables, il raconta comment il venait de malmener le bourgeois pour qui il travaillait. Il avait pris la défense d’un apprenti à qui l’on avait parlé avec mépris, on lui avait répondu avec condescendance, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour, il avait été congédié. Erik cria si fort en narrant son exploit qu’il sembla à Charles que même les arbres grandioses de la piazza Cavour en tremblaient. « J’aurais dû lui saloper son mur, à ce crétin ! », tonna Erik. De ce jour, Charles se fit la promesse, mais qu’il tut, d’offrir à Erik une existence paisible, sans autre contrariété que celle de peindre.

En parallèle de ses indignations et de la morbide affliction dans laquelle le jetaient ses supposées insuffisances artistiques, Erik avait des moments de grâce, des surgissements poétiques iconoclastes. Au belvédère du Mont Janicule, tandis que Charles contemplait la ville étendue devant lui, Erik, assis sur le rebord et tournant le dos à Rome, tressa une couronne. Sur ses genoux : les pâquerettes et les graminées cueillies dans les gazons qui longeaient les allées en haut de la colline. Du coin de l’œil, Charles guetta les doigts d’Erik s’activer. La couronne était imparfaite, pâquerettes effeuillées et graminées essemées. Dans les cheveux de Charles, elle fut posée.

« Est-ce bien approprié ? », objecta Charles rougissant et qui se laissa cependant coiffer.

Autour d’eux, les badauds.

« Ça te gêne ? » demanda Erik.

Derrière une oreille ramena-t-il d’un doigt caressant une mèche.

« Non, ça ne m’a jamais gêné », s’enorgueillit Charles. Son homosexualité sublime fierté.

« Alors ? interrogea Erik, son regard, son sourire irradiant d’une telle tendresse que Charles s’empourpra davantage.

\- Je n’ai pas une physionomie qui se prête aux couronnes de fleurs.

\- Justement, insista Erik. Les anges, c’est bien joli mais c’est facile. Moi, je préfère ceux qui n’ont pas la gueule de l’emploi.

\- Tu me préfères aux anges ? »

Des fleurs restantes, Erik fit un bouquet maladroit qu’il glissa dans la pochette de Charles. Lentement, il caressa le revers de la veste. « A ton avis ? ».

Ainsi, dès que son attention se portait sur Charles – ce qui, au bénéfice du narcissisme de celui-ci, était assez fréquent –, tant que rien ne polluait son humeur, Erik filait avec un soin inattendu une romance délicate, un peu surannée, dont chaque détail, en sus de lui plaire, embellissait en Charles le portrait de l’homme dont il était épris (Ceci dit n’y avait-il rien chez Erik que Charles n’aimât pas). Avec des égards, il respecta les préventions de Charles. Son désir, jamais ni cavalier ni pressant, n’en était pas moins visible ; il ne s’exprimait que selon des modalités chevaleresques. Régulièrement, les mains de Charles, la mâchoire de Charles, ses tempes, non pas ni ses poignets, ni sa gorge, ni sa bouche, étaient baisées – ces écarts construisant en Charles le paradoxe d’une frustration désirée et jouissive –, avec en préalable la constante demande implicite d’un consentement. A l’avenant, Erik ouvrait les portes et s’effaçait devant Charles, tirait sa chaise, lui tendait son mouchoir. Un jour même, en pleine rue, il s’agenouilla pour renouer à la chaussure de Charles un lacet défait. L’homosexualité travaillée par eux comme un mode de vie inversant les valeurs (joie grandissante de Charles de constater qu’Erik sur ce plan partageait la même conscience : être gay était une éthique), ce n’était pas Erik qui, lorsqu’ils s’asseyaient côte à côte à la terrasse d’un café, étirait son bras sur le dossier de la chaise voisine, c’était Charles.

« Serais-tu possessif ? taquinait Erik, son sourire fleurissant le cœur de Charles. Poitrine immense et souffle inextinguible.

\- Un peu… mais pour le moment, je ne possède rien…

\- On t’attend… Les fortifications sont tombées.

\- Permets que je flâne encore un peu…

\- Flâne, flâne… »

A la longue, il fallut bien à cet ajournement donner des raisons valables. Cette cour ne pouvait durer toujours. Si Charles au début avait opté pour le refus, ne pas prendre ce qui pourtant s’offrait à lui, de sorte que se prolongeât d’abord le plaisir d’être courtisé et de courtiser, puis que se déployât un sentiment qui, pour prendre de l’envergure, nécessitait de l’espace et de ne point être corrompu, il ne manqua pas à la fin de s’interroger sur son entêtement. Car le sentiment désormais était là, il ne pouvait plus être gâté. L’entêtement était donc une posture. Charles pensa à _La Princesse de Clèves_ qui, pour un idéal de vertu, se refusa au duc de Nemours. Charles n’avait pas d’idéal de vertu. Certes Charles considérait-il son cul comme une chose précieuse mais pas au point de le sacraliser et de le priver de tout plaisir. Aussi, mettant sur le même compte son amour définitivement établi et son désir, plus rien n’expliquait son entêtement. Ce fut quand il comprit que Charles rencontra la douleur : en maintenant Erik dans l’attente, se maintenait-il lui-même dans l’illusion. De cette façon entretenait-il le songe trompeur d’être aimé en retour, les manières courtoises d’Erik, qui n’étaient que les preuves d’un désir, contrefaisant parfaitement les preuves d’un sentiment. Or Charles avait atteint des sommets. Ne pouvant en redescendre, il ne pouvait qu’y être rejoint. Charles voulait tout, à la hauteur de ce qu’il éprouvait : l’intensité, l’estime, l’admiration. A la dissipation de ce brouillard dont la permanence n’était pas soutenable, ne vit-il qu’un seul moyen : la lecture par Erik de ses textes prochainement traduits. Puisque lui-même était fasciné par le talent d’Erik, il fallait que cette fascination lui fût retournée et qu’elle devînt le pilier incontournable d’une égale réciprocité.

« Les visages italiens sont différents, expliqua Erik. Ils sont différents de ceux que je peux rencontrer en France. Je voulais peindre des visages différents.

\- Ça j’ai compris, nota Charles. Mais pourquoi l’Italie en particulier ? Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien aller en Espagne… ou ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’aime leurs manières et j’ai des amis italiens… J’aime leurs façons d’être et leur langue…

\- Alors tu n’es pas venu pour la peinture et les musées ?

\- Aussi mais pas seulement…

\- Nous aurions pu ne pas nous rencontrer… Tu serais allé ailleurs et je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré », énonça Charles en hochant la tête.

Arrivés en haut de l’Aventin, ils traversèrent la place des Chevaliers de l’Ordre de Malte. Erik s’arrêta. Au milieu de la place, à la vue des quelques touristes qui, comme eux, se promenaient là, il prit le visage de Charles à deux mains.

« C’est vrai : nous aurions pu mais ça n’est pas arrivé…

\- Je trouve cette idée révoltante. »

Erik ne répondit pas et son mutisme écorcha le cœur de Charles. Plutôt embrassa-t-il au front de Charles la pointe de son sourcil gauche. Charles soupira. Les lèvres d’Erik traînèrent, un peu, rien qu’un peu, rien qui ne fût inconvenant ou qui pût attirer des regards désobligeants.

« T’ai-je déjà dit que tu étais très beau ? murmura Erik.

\- Non…

\- Je te le dis alors : tu es très beau… »

Plus qu’au compliment, Charles fut douloureusement sensible à l’habile diversion d’Erik.

Ils reprirent leur déambulation qui les mena jusqu’au Jardin des Orangers, adjacent à la Basilique Santa Sabina. Sous les immenses pins parasol, l’allée centrale s’alignait avec la terrasse panoramique. De là voyait-on tout Rome et le dôme blanc de la Basilique Saint-Pierre. C’était la fin de l’après-midi et le soleil, encore une fois bon et affable, mit le feu au ciel et à la ville. Charles pensa que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, ses souvenirs d’Erik se déclineraient selon le nuancier d’une flamme. Tout brûlerait sans résistance, dans de magnifiques étendues paisibles et soumises. Le feu ne serait pas l’ultime étape d’une lutte, il serait la marque d’un pays qui ploie et tend l’échine sous la main d’un empereur.

A l’écart, ils trouvèrent un banc. Erik roula puis alluma une cigarette. Charles regarda les doigts du peintre, sa bouche. Dominés par la charpente vert sombre des pins, ils n’avaient pas d’ombre. Charles qui ne voulait pas que le monde finît, soupira.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Erik.

\- Dans trois jours, je dois aller à Naples. »

Erik éteignit son mégot en le frottant dans les graviers. Dans le mouvement, se dénuda son poignet, l’os solide sous la peau blanche, le duvet roux. Pourquoi est-il si roux ? s’obséda Charles.

« Et tes textes, tu me les montres quand ? reprit Erik.

\- Demain.

\- Demain… », répéta Erik.

Devant eux passa un groupe de garçons vêtus tous de maillots de l’AS Roma. « Passa la palla ! », criaient-ils et le ballon circulait entre leurs pieds agiles. 

Charles se souvint qu’enfant, il était convaincu que tôt ou tard, il aurait tout. Il n’aurait jamais tout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toutes celles, rares, qui passent : lire c'est bien, commenter c'est mieux.


	5. Le chagrin... Et puis non...

Charles ne but pas. Du quartier Barberini où il habitait au Testaccio où résidait Erik, il n’écuma aucun bar. Sa dégradation qu’il acceptait n’irait pas jusqu’à la déchéance physique. Pour l’avènement de sa chute, il voulut être lucide. C’eût été une lâcheté innommable de chercher dans l’alcool soit le courage soit l’oubli de soi. Quand on faisait le choix de tomber, on le faisait consciemment, en levant la tête. La trahison – la pire qui fût : celle de soi – nécessitait pour être flamboyante un minimum d’envergure. Le nez prochainement dans le caniveau, Charles s’imaginait encore briller, certes d’un éclat que lui seul verrait, aveugle aux autres, « tu n’as donc aucun respect pour toi-même », dirait Raven et sans doute aurait-elle raison. Non, il ne se respectait plus et comment aurait-il pu encore le faire quand le seul dont il avait espéré le respect ne lui avait pas donné ? D’ailleurs, là où en était Charles, il ne s’agissait plus de respect : le respect était une valeur dépassée, inopérante. En entrant dans l’arène, en désirant sur soi le souffle des lions et dans sa chair le mordant de leurs dents, le martyr se moquait d’être respectable : il était admirable et sublime.

L’indignité consentie vers laquelle s’avançait Charles ne démontait pas son orgueil, elle l’augmentait. L’abandon de sa puissance, que signifiait le don de soi sans contrepartie, cet avilissement à tout céder sans plus rien attendre, prouvait sa grandeur. En offrant tout, en ne réclamant rien, en faisant le deuil même d’un retour, il démontrait son amour. Ainsi, par un mécanisme qu’élaborait en lui la passion, inverse à celui qui jusqu’alors avait régi sa vie : aux autres imposer son emprise, plus il serait bas, plus il serait grand. Le déshonneur comme ultime ascension. Il quittait le champ des hommes, ceux qui comptabilisaient et craignaient la douleur, pour qui le sentiment avait la tournure d’un contrat ; il entrait dans celui des héros romanesques, des saints, des martyrs, dont l’unique mesure de la magnificence était l’ampleur de leur abnégation.

Il était tard et la nuit romaine tiède en cette fin de mars. A quelques jours de Pâques, la ville s’emplissait de pèlerins qui, la journée, visitaient les églises et le soir venu, inondaient les rues. A l’approche de la grande parade catholique, Charles qui n’était pas croyant, s’écœura de ces liesses nocturnes, aux relents païens. Sur la piazza Venezia, point névralgique de la ville, au milieu de la circulation encore dense à cette heure, devant le Monument Victor-Emmanuel II qu’il trouvait grotesque – comment dans une ville si belle avait-on pu ériger un édifice si monstrueusement laid ? –, Charles eut un rire mauvais en lisant sur une pancarte l’indication « Colosseo ». Tout lui parut faux : la joie festive de la foule, son propre jugement, sa propension à se croire meilleur, sa prétention dans son malheur à se comparer aux premiers chrétiens. Manquant de s’encastrer dans un bus dont le cul vantait avec des couleurs criardes un site de rencontre pour jeunes urbains, il freina et rétrograda vivement. Non, Charles ne serait pas sanctifié, son front ne serait pas ceint de l’auréole de l’amour absolu, son corps ne serait pas béni de s’être volontairement jeté sous les griffes des fauves. Non plus, Erik ne serait ce par quoi s’accomplit la volonté divine et cette volonté elle-même. Misérable, Charles était un homme amoureux, à la tristesse minable, qui s’était donné pour objet un autre qui ne l’aimait pas. C’était la banale histoire de celui qui n’était pas aimé et qui pourtant courait quémander de la main de son maître une caresse. Déjà drapé dans cette crasse banalité, dont le poids l’accabla, il en chercha voluptueusement les coutures pour s’y complaire davantage. La médiocrité ayant aussi de secrètes splendeurs, il la transcenderait.

Il longea l’église de Santa Maria in Cosmedin sous le portique de laquelle se trouvait la Bocca della Verita, célèbre sculpture romaine en forme de visage dont la bouche ouverte tranchait, selon la légende, la main de tous ceux qui ne disaient pas la vérité. Trois jours plus tôt, en descendant de l’Aventin, il était venu là avec Erik. Il s’arrêta et se gara en double file, indifférent aux klaxons que provoqua son arrêt subit. « Minchia ! », l’insulta-t-on. Le portique était fermé par une grille aux barreaux de laquelle il agrippa ses mains et mit son visage. Dans l’ombre grimaçait la figure de marbre. L’un après l’autre, lui d’abord Erik ensuite, ils avaient glissé leur main dans la fente. Timide à cause de la foule qui derrière eux se pressait, chacun avait gardé pour soi sa parole de vérité. « Je t’aime », avait pensé Charles. Taquin, Erik avait demandé :

« Qu’as-tu dit ? 

\- Chut, avait répondu Charles pudique.

\- Ce n’est pas la fontaine de Trevi, tu ne devais pas faire un vœu et le garder secret.

\- Chut », avait répété Charles.

Le long du Circo Massimo – il faisait nuit presque et l’enclave du cirque en contrebas de la chaussée avait paru à Charles une faille obscure et désirable –, Erik s’était arrêté et l’avait fixé – gris impénétrable – avec cet air tranchant qui donnait à Charles l’impression d’être le plus précieux des diamants, offert à la lame pour être taillé – toujours, toujours, Erik avait ce regard, un regard qui mettait Charles dans un état second, une extase à la fois délicieuse et douloureuse.

« Tu as pensé la même chose que moi, avait dit Erik et ça n’était pas une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, je crois que oui… »

Ils avaient repris leur chemin. En Charles, l’espoir incandescent et superstitieux qu’Erik avait eu raison.

Visage coincé contre la grille, Charles renifla, enfonçant très loin dans sa gorge – amertume et violence d’un poing – le sanglot indigne qui montait.

L’amour avait de basses besognes, celles de vous asphyxier en haut de cimes pures puis de vous rouler au fond d’abysses irrespirables.

Charles remonta dans son cabriolet – vulgarité de son majeur tendu à l’intention des automobilistes qui l’invectivaient et dont il gênait la progression. Il était au fond du trou.

« C’est très beau, avait dit Erik. Je ne suis pas expert en poésie… C’est très beau, très incisif. Ça n’est pas mièvre, c’est précis, jusqu’à saturation presque. C’est plein, on dirait à chaque fois un œuf plein… Mais… »

Le début avait été engageant, la suite l’avait moins été – dégringolade assurée – car Charles en rhéteur affirmé savait que dans l’articulation d’un _mais,_ seul comptait ce qui le suivait. Il avait eu une sueur.

« … Mais… Si tes textes sont l’équivalent de mes dessins, quand est-ce que je vois tes peintures ? »

Le couperet tant craint était tombé, sur la nuque de Charles le fil de la lame. Il faudrait dire, avait pensé Charles, il faudrait dire l’ineffable volupté de l’exécution, le plaisir malsain de voir sa tête tomber dans le panier. Il y avait des délices inavouables à se voir déchu, traîné plus bas que terre, piétiné comme un déchet. Quand vous adorez la main qui vous a occis, vous ne pleurez pas, vous en redemandez.

« Je ne … Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…, avait bafouillé Charles.

\- Si. Tu comprends très bien », avait insisté Erik.

Flottait dans l’atelier du peintre le parfum du café du matin. Ensemble ils l’avaient bu, Erik assis sur son tabouret à côté de son chevalet vide, Charles debout appuyé à la baie vitrée. Entre eux, sur la table, dans le conférencier en cuir tanné de Charles, ses textes, préservés du regard d’Erik et de sa lecture, indemnes. En arrivant, Charles avait eu droit aux cérémonies habituelles, ensorcelantes dès la porte ouverte : prononciation de son prénom « Charles… », dit avec une suspension et non une exclamation, la salutation exclamée si elle avait été répétée, ayant sonné comme un accueil fermé, peu inventif, pauvre, au contraire de la suspension, béante, margelle d’un puits sombre où s’agitaient les désirs ; frontalité prolongée du corps d’Erik : aux yeux de Charles l’immensité de son torse plat ; puis baiser de sa mâchoire, très lentement appliqué ; effacement poli du corps qui renouvelait la proposition tacite d’être dans l’antre bienvenu.

A toute heure, Charles pouvait venir et rester Viale Aventino. Jamais n’avait-il été ni repoussé, ni mis dehors. Pour cerner l’ampleur de l’affection du peintre à son égard, il avait à plusieurs reprises simulé des départs « il est tard… à demain… aurevoir… » et opéré des retours aux mobiles douteux, « concernant notre dernière conversation, j’ai eu sur le chemin une idée dont je voulais te faire part avant de l’oublier… », accueillis en toute lucidité, avec un sourire franchement ironique, pour ce qu’ils étaient : des procédés d’enquêteur, un peu ridicule et désespéré, prêt à tous les subterfuges pour mettre en défaut son suspect. Et le « oui Charles… » d’Erik disait « oui, reprenons cette conversation… », parce qu’Erik, réellement, aimait discuter avec Charles, mais disait aussi exactement ce qu’il disait « oui Charles… », ce que Charles était venu chercher. Alors Charles demeurait longtemps, mal assis sur une des deux chaises, ou à demi allongé sur le matelas, dos calé par les oreillers qu’Erik, bienveillant, redressait contre le mur et tapotait « mets-toi là, tu seras mieux », à moins qu’il fût installé dans cette posture languide d’écoute, sur le flanc, genoux repliés, chaussures retirées et oubliées, sa tête soutenue par son poing – dans son environnement olfactif : les odeurs du sommeil du peintre, ces effluves désirés emplissant ses narines à chaque inspiration, l’étourdissant souterrainement –, pendant qu’Erik, plus dur à la fatigue, siégeait sur son tabouret – leurs corps trop éloignés, séparés par le bazar de l’atelier – et en toute fin s’asseyait à ses pieds, comme un indien, ou contre le mur, mais toujours à côté de lui, à l’affût. Ils consommaient des alcools forts, Amaro Montenegro ou Grappa que Charles achetait chez des cavistes, sans en attendre d’ivresse, mûrs tous les deux, fruits gorgés de leur suc, regardant fascinés leur glissade prochaine, retenus à la branche par un pédoncule fragile dont la torsion et la brisure se feraient seules, sans effort, sans aide, sans secours. Erik fumait, accompagné par son bocal pisseux où les mégots baignaient, poissons morts et dégoûtants. Le tabac empuantissait l’appartement, imprégnait les vêtements de Charles, ses chemises chéries, ses vestes favorites, ses pantalons taillés sur mesure, qu’il fallait porter chez le blanchisseur ; cette pratique ordinaire et coutumière nécessitait soudain à Rome un peu de courage et occasionnait une piqûre au cœur car, bien que Charles sensible aux odeurs et délicat s’écœurât même de celle des cigares onéreux et rares, fumés dans les cercles privés londoniens, sans doute pour la raison qu’avant d’être le signe d’un privilège, ces cigares codifiaient l’expression d’une hétérosexualité tyrannique et conquérante dont il s’était sciemment exclu, simultanément au tabac disparaissaient les mots d’Erik, piégés, capturés dans la maille des cotons, tout comme avec un regret puéril les imaginait-il s’envoler lorsque, la fumée si dense que voir et respirer devenaient difficiles, Erik ouvrait la fenêtre et le store qu’il avait baissé. Dans l’épaisse nuit, tout s’enfuyait : la fumée sale des cigarettes, les mots d’Erik, pesés et lourds de réflexions longuement ressassées, ou chauds et rieurs, sensuelles provocations, aux siens mêlés, formant ainsi une unique mélodie à l’axe double et spiralé.

Charles nu, démis de ses manies et de ses principes. Le ravissement de soi comme un escamotage.

Au début, avaient-ils surtout parlé littérature et peinture. Certes Erik qui, rétif à toute autorité, prompt à la bagarre, avait eu un parcours scolaire chaotique (au contraire de Charles, brillant élève, encensé et choyé par ses professeurs, dont la réussite s’était faite sans effort), était un autodidacte mais il avait des goûts exigeants. Dans son panthéon personnel siégeaient Flaubert, London et Genet (à ceci, Charles s’était enthousiasmé et, sans y prendre garde, avait littéralement fait un cours sur le poète français, que le peintre, conciliant, avait écouté patiemment en hochant la tête). Il avait raconté comment il était venu à la peinture tardivement, à trente ans, après avoir visité au centre Georges Pompidou une exposition sur Francis Bacon dont l’élégance et la cruauté avaient été une révélation. « Je n’ai jamais eu la foi, avait-il confié mais cette rencontre se rapproche assez d’une expérience mystique… alors que je suis profondément matérialiste ! ». Charles, lui, ne se rappelait pas un moment où il n’eut pas écrit : à cinq ans, il écrivait déjà des contes pour sa sœur. Puis, assez vite, les conversations avaient dérivé vers des parts d’eux-mêmes plus intimes, sans aller jusqu’à l’évocation de leurs vies amoureuses, non pas par pudeur mais parce qu’ils sentaient tous les deux que pour inviter l’autre en cet endroit il fallait qu’il en fût plus que spectateur. Sans honte, Erik avait parlé de sa mère, de son affection démesurée pour cette femme qui l’avait élevé seule, son père les ayant abandonnés alors qu’il avait huit ans. De l’enfance d’Erik, Charles avait construit une fiction, éloignée peut-être de ce que le peintre avait réellement vécu, une succession de luttes, de convictions, adoucies par le soutien et l’amour maternels. A l’entente des bêtises commises à l’école primaire, lui montaient des tendresses incompréhensibles : il imaginait un petit diable roux qui ne baissait jamais la tête et dont les poings restaient crispés. Une nuit, accoudés ensemble au balcon, Erik étant sorti là pour fumer et Charles l’ayant suivi – Charles dont le corps développait un nouvel instinct, d’ordre animal ou magnétique : d’Erik ne pas être loin –, l’avenue sous eux déserte de sorte que les avait gagné ce sentiment de puissance que produisent toujours les solitudes nocturnes – du reste n’était-ce pas pour cela qu’ils s’éternisaient si tard, pour se sentir conjointement uniques, maîtres du possible ? –, au balcon donc, Erik, pensif, en quatre mots s’était défini :

« Je suis juif, gay, ouvrier et peintre.

\- Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme !

\- Oui mais ça me cadre… Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Que diriez-vous ? »

Erik avait laissé tomber son mégot dont ils avaient regardé le bout rougeoyant tournoyer puis s’écraser au sol.

« Je dirais : gay, écrivain et … oisif ? »

Charles qui ne s’était pas offusqué, avait ri :

« Et tu m’apprécies tout de même ?

\- Oui… Beaucoup… »

Charles, en fermant les yeux, avait tendu son visage aux étoiles, rendues invisibles par la faute de l’éclairage urbain. Sur la vulnérabilité de sa gorge découverte s’était déposé le trouble d’Erik. 

Charles bienvenu, désiré, béni et parfumé, sauf en ces moments où la peinture sur lui prenait le pas. Car la solitude d’Erik essentielle à l’exercice de son art ne souffrait aucune exception. Pour assister à ces séances, Charles retors avait tout tenté : la modestie, « je ne ferai pas de bruit, tu ne me verras pas » ; la demande d’une faveur, « pour moi, rien que pour moi… » ; la flatterie « même Picasso se laissait filmer » ; le froid intérêt scientifique, « pour ta postérité, il faudrait garder un témoignage de ta technique » ; le chantage, « tu ne me fais pas confiance ». Rien n’y faisait. Gentiment, Erik le raccompagnait vers la porte, l’esprit déjà occupé ailleurs, ou lui refusait l’entrée, le visage et les mains barbouillés de peinture : « Non, Charles… ». Ce seul non, offensant et inadmissible, réduisait à néant tous les oui donnés qui ne valaient alors plus rien. Une jalousie méchante mordait Charles : « entre ses tableaux et toi, il a déjà choisi », contre laquelle il ne luttait pas, les pires mesquineries et les tourments qui en découlaient étant encore dans son théâtre intérieur les péripéties d’un amour qu’il ne se lassait pas d’écrire. Désœuvré, creusant avec une application perverse sa vacuité, se défendant d’être distrait, il errait dans Rome, indifférent à ses beautés et à sa douceur, cruel avec lui-même. Quand plus tard, il revoyait Erik et que celui-ci lui demandait, sincèrement intéressé : « Qu’as-tu fait ? Qu’as-tu vu ? », il répondait : « je ne sais plus… ». Pour finir s’inscrivait l’espoir qu’une fois qu’il se serait donné, tomberait cette dernière censure d’Erik : au champ de sa victoire, plus d’ennemi, plus d’obstacle, plus de bastion à prendre.

« Veux-tu dire que je manque d’ambition ? », avait soufflé Charles.

Des mains d’Erik, il avait repris les feuillets, mauvaise copie lue et notée avec dédain.

« Non, avait corrigé Erik. Non, il ne s’agit pas d’ambition. Je suis certain que tu as pleinement conscience de ta valeur… Non, il s’agit de risque… Tu ne prends pas de risque… »

Alors que d’autres, dépassionnés, auraient compris que s’engageait là un débat entre artistes, où s’affronteraient d’égales positions théoriques, Charles avait pensé, sur fond d’un éclat de rire moqueur : « Que me parles-tu de risque quand depuis toi, j’en prends tous les jours davantage en tombant sous ton joug ? ».

Jouissant vicieusement de sa défaite, quoique pour qu’il y eût eu défaite, il eût fallu un affrontement – mais Charles ne s’était pas préparé à un affrontement, Charles avait rêvé de compliments immédiats, d’une reconnaissance sans détour de son talent, dont acte –, jouissant vicieusement de sa capitulation, il s’était vu, dédoublé et subjugué par son écroulement, ranger mécaniquement ses textes dans le conférencier, refermer celui-ci, prendre sa veste, reculer. Sur lui, le gel momifiant de la répudiation.

« Charles… », avait appelé Erik en haussant les épaules – liseré d’inquiétude – mais en ne tendant pas les mains – pitié absente. « Charles…, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Charles, lui, avait levé une main, lamentable défense, et glacé son regard :

« Laisse-moi, s’il te plaît… Laisse-moi…

\- Je t’ai blessé ?

\- S’il te plaît… »

Charles n’avait été ni poursuivi, ni rejoint, ni secoué.

Erik était le plus somptueux des bourreaux.

Roulant au pas dans la Viale Aventino, il chercha une place, n’en trouva pas, se maudit, insulta la terre entière. Il se gara dans une rue adjacente, reprenant à plusieurs fois son créneau, égratignant dans la manœuvre la carrosserie de son cabriolet à une borne qu’il n’avait pas vue.

Les jours suivants, il n’avait pas pleuré, il n’avait pas appelé Raven, il n’avait pas déversé pitoyablement son chagrin dans une quelconque oreille compatissante. Mais il avait cuit, macérant dans un jus d’amertume, jusqu’au pourrissement.

On eût pu croire que Charles avait été déchiré, que sa fierté, blessée mais insoumise, avait ordonné son retrait, que l’appréciation mesurée de ses textes par Erik avait sonné l’alarme et réveillé en lui des orgueils jamais éteints. Autrefois, c’eut été le cas. Autrefois Charles aurait méprisé quiconque aurait méjugé sa littérature, même un très joli garçon qu’il aurait fortement désiré. Son amour de soi exigeait au moins l’équivalent chez l’autre, si ce n’était une admiration marquée. Charles ne s’était jamais commis avec qui l’aurait négligé. A présent, face à Erik, et bien que dans un recoin de son esprit se roidît sa fierté, mais dorénavant moins audible, moins maîtresse, il s’était agi d’autre chose. Ce n’était pas l’écrivain qui s’était senti humilié, c’était l’amant ; l’amant qui s’était vu avili, indigne d’une réciprocité qu’il avait désirée. Aux commandes de Charles désormais un seul guide : son sentiment, affect monopolisateur et despote.

Sur sa plaie, le sel des messages d’Erik, reçus sur son téléphone, auxquels il n’avait pas répondu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Si je t’ai blessé, pardonne-moi. »

« Ce n’était pas des critiques. J’aime beaucoup tes textes. »

« Es-tu si fier que tu ne peux rien entendre ? »

« Voyons-nous et parlons-en. »

« J’ai appelé Irène qui a appelé ta sœur. Apparemment tu vas très bien. »

« Bordel Charles ! Arrête ce cirque ! »

Des dizaines de messages, objectivement chaleureux et tendres, qui n’avaient pas fendillé l’obstination bétonnée de Charles, emmuré qu’il était dans ce constat, qu’inlassablement il se répétait, « jamais tu ne m’aimeras comme je t’aime », pour en sentir l’acidité définitive puis dans un second temps, sous l’aigreur, la caresse consolatrice : au prix du sacrifice la supériorité allouée, la gloire d’être celui qui aimait le plus. Car l’inclination, puissante et irrépressible, avait fonctionné tel un moteur rétrograde : la force, la valeur n’étaient pas à celui qui avait le plus de pouvoirs, elles étaient à celui prêt à tous les reniements. Alors Charles, aveuglé par sa passion, s’était jugé magnifique parce que méprisé. Avec étonnement avait-il regardé son personnage passé, ce dandy monté sur ses ergots, arrogant et fat, soucieux seulement de son image et de son influence. Il l’avait trouvé vide et vaniteux, égaré dans des erreurs qu’il ne comprenait plus.

Dans son bel appartement, derrière les persiennes closes, il avait tourné, sous le regard de l’ange enfin en sa possession, monté sur un chevalet qu’il avait acquis exprès, et qui lui offrait, selon les heures et son humeur, la figure d’un allié ou d’un espion. En bas, à droite, dans l’aplat roux d’une plume échouée, les initiales adorées : E.L. Tout lui avait manqué et la lancinante liste se réécrivait instant après instant : les yeux d’abord, ce gris insatiable et opaque qui le vrillait et le forait ; les mains agitées constamment de danses muettes ; les baisers chastes ensuite sur sa peau déposés ; les mots, les attentions, le soin, l’intérêt. Les mensonges – son chagrin, contagion morbide, jetant sur tout ce qui avait été vrai le voile du soupçon.

Le manque physique, cette douleur que ravinait dans ses os et sur sa peau l’absence d’Erik, ce poinçon qui le tailladait continuellement, le faisant se recroqueviller comme un enfant maladif dans son grand canapé, ankylosant ses muscles et tordant ses viscères ; la souffrance de n’être point parvenu à se faire aimer autant qu’il l’avait estimé ; ce deuil d’une euphorie partagée ; son orgueil enfin, réenclenché par la conviction qu’au prisme de l’amour il était le plus fort ; tout ceci avait concouru, le soir du troisième jour, à la remettre debout.

Il s’était levé. Il ne s’était pas fait beau, sadique dans sa volonté de montrer le mal qu’on lui avait fait.

Voir Erik. Être vu par lui.

Dans le hall de l’immeuble éclairé par un méchant néon qui ternissait tout, il s’arrêta devant le grand miroir, en face des boîtes aux lettres. Cheveux gras, teint gris, barbe mal taillée, chemise défaite et pantalon froissé : il était parfait.

Tout le temps que dura sa montée au troisième étage, il se répéta de manière compulsive le discours qu’il avait prévu, un discours bref, efficace et honnête. Pas une seule fois ne s’apitoya-t-il ou ne pensa-t-il à un échafaud. La cage d’escalier sentait mauvais, des odeurs de cuisine rance et de corps fatigués. C’était mieux : la scène qu’il s’apprêtait à jouer ne méritait ni le rouge velours ni les ors d’un grand théâtre.

Déterminé, il frappa.

On lui ouvrit.

« Charles… »

Il ne crut pas le soulagement qui poignait dans la voix chérie.

« Puis-je ? », demanda-t-il sèchement en faisant mine d’entrer.

On ne bougea pas.

« Charles, à quoi joues-tu ? J’ai été terriblement inquiet… », lui dit-on avec une insoutenable et sévère tendresse.

On était trop près, coincé sur le pas de porte.

« Oh je vous en prie ! combattit-il vaillamment. Ne rendez pas tout plus difficile ! 

\- Rendre difficile quoi ? »

Puisqu’on lui interdisait d’entrer, il ferait son petit sermon sur le seuil. Il inspira, agressé par le tabac et le tanin cuivré d’une peau qui retrouvèrent, comme un serpent se loge dans une cavité, le circuit de sa muqueuse nasale.

« Vraiment Erik, vous êtes pénible…

\- Je suis pénible ? (Pas d’agacement, juste un sourire matois, insupportable)

\- Oui, vous l’êtes parce que vous faîtes semblant de ne pas comprendre alors que vous comprenez parfaitement et… Bon…

\- Et bon ? »

(Langue lourde, bouche sèche. Être connu pour le plus éloquent des hommes et en arriver là, c’était la décrépitude)

Et Erik était si beau, ses cheveux roux dressés des hameçons qui se plantèrent dans la rétine de Charles, son visage lisse et droit le masque d’une idole où poser sa bouche, ses bras noueux des lianes sans merci dont il attendait l’étouffement. Charles succomba.

« Oh shit ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Nous savons très bien tous les deux ce que nous voulons alors prenez-moi et finissons-en ! »

La cigüe bue jusqu’à la lie ne fut pas si amère. On ne lui laissa pas le temps d’en avaler les dernières gouttes car Erik, à son visage, porta ses mains.

« C’est inutile, toutes ces…, commença Charles, piégé, incapable de se dégager.

\- Charles…, le gronda Erik. Aux cils roux, l’étendard d’un zèle amoureux.

\- Quoi ? »

Sur sa peau, au buisson de sa barbe, les longs doigts caressants ramollirent ces dernières fiertés. Pour cette scène qui aurait signé son achèvement, il s’était promis des raideurs, imaginant Erik impitoyable et triomphant, le prenant sans indulgence, comme un dû. Il avait souhaité, désiré, une étreinte brutale, vierge de toute mansuétude, où son corps eût été possédé, laminé, lui apportant dans une âpre extase la perte de son esprit et son plombage. Dans la tendresse d’Erik se diluèrent ses rigueurs. Une dernière fois cependant, il se débattit.

« Quoi ? », répéta-t-il.

De ces trois jours de silence et d’inquiétude, gentiment Erik se vengeait. Enfin, dit-il :

« Tu es magnifique et fou… Bien sûr que je te veux et ce livre avec toi aussi… Et tout, tout ce que tu peux dire et faire et qui est totalement insensé, je veux tout… »

De honte, Charles rougit. Comment avait-il pu tant se tromper ? Dans quels détours brumeux s’était-il égaré au point d’omettre, pour mieux construire ses élucubrations amoureuses et sacrificielles, la bonté d’Erik, son affection évidente et sincère ? A quelles démences l’avait conduit son extrême passion, davantage obsédée par sa propre glorification que par la vérité ?

« Je ne suis pas fou, se défendit-il.

\- Si, tu l’es. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, ça me plaît aussi… »

Sa réplique se noya sous la pluie de baisers qui s’abattit sur son visage. Charles fut embrassé partout : aux paupières, au front, aux pommettes, au nez, à la mâchoire, sans virulence ni précipitation, son visage tourné minutieusement pour n’être point exempt. Son cerveau, célère comme l’éclair, et qui regardait déjà ses peines passées comme de furieuses déraisons, vit la seule chose qui l’intéressait : il n’était pas embrassé où il aurait dû l’être.

La minuterie, dans un claquement sourd, s’arrêta et Erik apparut en clair-obscur, éclairé par les lumières de l’appartement. Alors Charles, à deux mains, attrapa sa nuque, provoquant dans le petit espace de leurs épaules un combat maladroit qu’Erik par forfait perdit, en même temps que Charles sermonnait :

« Oh God Erik ! That’s enough now ! Embrassez-moi franchement ! »

Ce fut fait avec un soin docile et méticuleux, que précéda le sempiternel sourire, dont l’ironie mit au sang de Charles un fourmillement.

Son cœur s’emballa. C’était malheureux dans cet instant de n’être plus qu’un simple paquet de viscères : ses intestins noués depuis trois jours se relâchèrent ; son pouls affolé et démultiplié cogna tous les virages de ses artères (je ne mourrai jamais, s’emporta-t-il, j’ai plusieurs cœurs, il m’a donné plusieurs cœurs ) ; sa lymphe, séreuse, inonda ses muscles endoloris ; ses reins auxquels Erik plaqua ses mains pour le serrer davantage, tambourinèrent ; sa bouche enfin et tout ce qu’elle contenait de capteurs nerveux explosèrent joyeusement sous la caresse précise, précieuse, des lèvres d’Erik. En fin de course, ses synapses, compactées en de minuscules nœuds, changèrent d’état : de solide elles passèrent au gaz. Bien sûr, il banda, non pas raide et froid comme la pierre, mais palpitant, vivant, fiévreux, recevant en miroir sur son ventre chaud le désir d’Erik ; son anus, moite et sanguin se contracta et tout son périnée embastillé se resserra. Sous la bouche d’Erik qui l’embrassait en suçant ses lèvres, en aspirant entre les siennes sa langue, qui de la sienne tapissait sa muqueuse de salive, la pointe mobile de ce petit muscle fantastique déposant sur les gencives et le palais de Charles des points bouillonnants, Charles se sentit merveilleusement organique. Plusieurs fois, il geignit. Appréciateur, Erik souffla un Oh de pure satisfaction et l’aguicha en redoublant d’habileté.

Le baiser, par une magie insoluble, effaça tous les autres, tous ceux que Charles avait reçus et donnés, même celui partagé à dix-sept ans sous un ciel rose et des peupliers, le premier, enrubanné par sa mémoire, fondateur, et dont les autres n’avaient été qu’une déclinaison.

Sur le bûcher, dans une cage d’escalier puante, lui-même noirci, mais au bras d’Erik qui, contre lui, fondait, lave visqueuse qui l’enveloppait, Charles crama.

Le verbe étant au départ tout ce qu’ils connaissaient, le baiser ne fut pas un geste muet. Il fut entrecoupé de mots, dans la bouche de l’autre prononcés :

« Pourrait-on… Juste ? quémanda Charles en s’avançant, poussant Erik vers l’intérieur.

\- Oui, oui… Viens… »

Erik le tira vers l’avant pendant que d’une main, il refermait la porte contre laquelle il le plaqua.

Sur le bois rebondirent leurs corps joints.

« Tu penses que je suis ridicule ? interrogea Charles.

\- Je pense que tu es sublime…

\- Et magnifique ? Et fou ?

\- Mon ange magnifique et fou… Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te peindre ?

\- Parce que tu as envie de moi ? ironisa Charles.

\- Foutrement oui… Et toi ?

\- Jamais, personne, autant que toi…

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Je n’ai jamais aussi peu eu le sens de l’humour…

\- De toute façon, tu n’es pas drôle… »

Charles ne répondit pas car les mains d’Erik dérivèrent de sa cambrure à ses fesses qu’elles empoignèrent. Il suivit le mouvement en se mettant sur ses pointes. Une main malaxant toujours le fessier de Charles, Erik utilisa l’autre pour caresser sous les pans de la chemise défaite un flanc sensible puis, après cette promenade qui fit à Charles pousser un gémissement, il entreprit de déboutonner le col. Avec une seule main, c’était difficile. Charles soupira, lâcha la nuque à laquelle il était pendu, repoussa la main malhabile. Le geste de Charles, celui de se dévêtir, immobilisa Erik qui, le souffle au ralenti, presque transi, le protégea de ses bras appuyés à la porte, coudes fléchis. Son regard, comme hypnotisé, se focalisa sur les doigts de Charles. Il y eut dans les yeux gris un tel degré de concentration désirante que Charles, électrifié, pensa que quoi qu’il fît, tout lui serait accordé.

« C’est quoi cette vilaine chemise, Xavier ? sourit Erik dans un louable effort. Où est passé votre chic légendaire ?

\- Je viens de traverser les cercles de l’Enfer par ta faute alors tu excuseras que je sois négligé… »

Ils se regardèrent.

« Si tu es Dante, est-ce que je suis ta Béatrice ? demanda gravement Erik.

\- Oui. »

Bien décidé à prendre l’avantage, Charles repoussa Erik qui se laissa faire. Dans sa reculade, le peintre bouscula quelques cartons puis rencontra le matelas sur lequel il s’allongea. Toujours debout, Charles le dominait. Oppressé par le regard gris posé sur lui, il se déboutonna entièrement et dévoila sa poitrine. Ce n’était rien et pourtant, le vœu d’Erik semblait si lourd qu’il eut l’impression d’être déjà nu. Lui-même, au corps désiré et soumis devant lui, il s’obséda. Erik tombant, le tee-shirt s’était relevé sur le ventre, découvrant le nombril qui, embusqué dans le duvet roux, amorçait le patron sagittal, ce sentier pileux et fauve qui descendait au pubis. A cette piste aux trésors il voulut mettre sa bouche. Aussi voulut-il la mettre aux biceps blancs que la pose d’Erik, bras au-dessus de la tête, étirait, la peau fine, comme un papier de soie, nervurée de bleu. Tout autant dans les paumes ouvertes, calleuses, puissantes de ce qu’elles créaient ; et sur la gorge offerte où passait le souffle à cette heure désordonné mais habituellement si tranquille. A la tignasse rousse encore plongerait-il son nez, jusqu’à l’asphyxie, cette toison pour laquelle il s’était premièrement enflammé, le commencement de tout. Il repensa au palais Farnese, à l’austère silhouette d’Erik contre la fenêtre appuyée, à ses insondables mystères.

« Tu es à moi, prétendit-il, ses malheurs passés méritant bien quelques consolations, même fausses.

\- Je suis d’accord mais il va falloir t’activer un peu plus », rétorqua Erik qui, d’un doigt, harponna la ceinture de Charles et le fit tomber sur lui.

Charles cria, les traces de son cri déjà filé pistées par la bouche d’Erik à sa gorge collée. La ventouse humide, d’une élégance discutable, toute en bruits de succion et de lapement mouillé, épousa sa trachée, sa pomme d’Adam, ses tendons, puis, après ce long travail d’appropriation auquel il se soumit volontiers, elle remonta et s’aboucha à ses lèvres. 

Se rejoua une nouvelle session de baisers, d’une bouche à l’autre l’égale commande, à laquelle s’ajoutèrent, l’horizontalité le permettant enfin, des frottements de bassins, des ondulations furieuses, Charles, sans vertu, se caressant lui-même sur le ventre d’Erik, pendant que d’une main entre eux glissée, il soupesait, évaluait et s’enthousiasmait pour l’entrejambe avantageusement gonflé. Les mains crapules d’Erik à son cul accrochées rythmèrent ses bascules. Leurs souffles joints transitèrent d’une gorge à l’autre et Charles reçut sur sa langue des râles délicieusement conquis, dont l’absolue obéissance l’excitèrent davantage. Longtemps restèrent-ils dans cette parade puérile – tout de même avaient-ils quarante ans –, se maintenant consciemment dans l’insatisfaction, comme si la frustration entretenue lors des jours précédents, cette suspension volontaire de leurs désirs, ne voulait pas céder, dessinant les confins d’une nouvelle façon d’aimer.

Dans un sursaut, surprenant Charles qu’il écarta, Erik tout à coup sérieux, dit :

« Tu es si beau, si beau quand tu es malheureux... Promets-moi que tu ne seras plus malheureux…

\- C’est à ça que tu penses ? le rabroua Charles.

\- Promets-moi Charles… »

Le voile immense de la tendresse d’Erik les recouvrit, les pacifiant brusquement, au grand dam de l’obscénité de Charles.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- S’il te plaît…, quémanda Erik.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…, avoua Erik dont le regard baissé signifiait une faute impardonnable, … parce qu’à ton malheur, à la beauté qu’il te donne, je ne peux résister.

\- En quoi est-ce un mal ? répondit Charles qui se vit nanti d’un pouvoir qu’il n’avait pas soupçonné.

\- Je vais vouloir la revoir… »

Charles ne s’offusqua pas qu’Erik pût être davantage troublé par la beauté dont le malheur le revêtait que par son malheur même. Il ne craignit aucune cruauté. Non plus ne vit-il là un moyen retors de subordonner Erik. Seulement vit-il que jusqu’au désespoir ils étaient capables d’aller. Des modérations l’ayant déçu, il en fut excessivement heureux.

« Je déciderai seul si tu mérites encore que pour toi je sois malheureux et tu n’y pourras rien.

\- Non, Charles, je ne veux pas…

\- Tu n’y pourrais rien, je te dis.

\- Charles…, implora Erik.

\- Oh tais-toi ! Embrasse-moi… Tiens, rends-toi utile : vas chercher des capotes ! »

S’ouvrit alors dans l’aventure de Charles un épisode qui le couronna et le diadème qui ceignit son crâne eut des splendeurs que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’avait pas espérées.

« Je n’en ai pas », marmonna Erik, honteux.

Stupéfait, Charles se redressa. Assis à califourchon sur Erik, il le toisa.

« Comment ça ? Depuis quinze jours qu’on se tourne autour, tu n’y as pas pensé ?

\- Non…

\- Tu penses que tu es dingue de moi quand je suis malheureux mais tu ne penses pas à acheter des préservatifs ?

\- Tu n’as pas été malheureux jusque-là…

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation… Va, explique… »

L’humiliation d’Erik fut complète et Charles monta au ciel, enlevé par une armée ailée.

« Ce sont des choses auxquelles je n’ai plus l’habitude de penser… », commença Erik.

Charles agita la main.

Erik soupira.

« Je suis abstinent depuis cinq ans…

\- Hein ?

\- Je n’ai couché avec personne depuis cinq ans…

\- Non ? se réjouit Charles. Mais… mais… pourquoi ?

\- C’est une perte de temps et d’énergie. Ça me détourne de la peinture. »

Charles libéra Erik qui se redressa contre le mur. Ils se firent face.

« Si je comprends bien », résuma Charles, dont la joie irradiait puisque pour lui Erik avait brisé son vœu, « tu n’as baisé personne depuis cinq ans dans le but exclusif de te consacrer à la peinture ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… mais… comment as-tu fait ? Tu n’as pas eu envie ou besoin ?

\- Le sexe, ça n’est pas un besoin, Charles. Et puis la libido, c’est de l’énergie. Il suffit de la canaliser et de la diriger vers un autre objet. Ça s’appelle la sublimation… »

En disant cela, Erik avait une grande dignité. Charles fut impressionné. Cependant, il n’oublia pas ce qui en l’état l’enorgueillissait le plus. Sur la peinture, sur tous les autres, invisibles et inexistants, il avait gagné. Entre ses mains, il prit celles d’Erik, ses si belles mains, longues et fines, parfaitement dessinées et proportionnées. Il les baisa. Relevant la tête et regardant Erik au travers de ses cils, il murmura :

« Mais avec moi, tu veux ?

\- Avec toi, je veux tout. Il ne s’agit pas de sexe… »

Il se jeta à son cou et l’embrassa. Éperdu, dit-il entre ses baisers :

« Mon chéri, mon chéri… Tu ne le regretteras pas… »

Joyeux, ennobli par son aveu, Erik répondit :

« Dois-je m’attendre au pire ?

\- Certainement. J’ai une réputation à tenir. »

Erik s’enfonça dans les oreillers, tirant Charles à lui, baisant sa bouche, son cou, son rire.

Puis Charles, de nouveau, s’assit à califourchon sur lui, voyant que c’était là désormais, et pour toujours, qu’il serait le mieux installé.

« C’est bien gentil tout ça mais on ne va pas se bécoter jusqu’à la fin de la nuit. J’ai très, très envie que tu me baises alors réglons ce problème : où trouver à cette heure et à Rome, en plein carnaval catholique, des préservatifs ?

\- Chez toi ?

\- Je n’en ai pas non plus…

\- Et tu me faisais la leçon ?

\- Oh je t’en prie ! Tes noblesses peuvent aussi être les miennes ! »

Déclaration qui affola Erik. Il réclama des baisers supplémentaires que Charles, sévère, lui refusa.

« Sois sage… Réfléchis…

\- On va sortir, on trouvera bien un distributeur quelque part.

\- Bon… S’il faut sillonner Rome, allons-y », conclut Charles qui se reboutonna.

Il se leva. Erik, paresseux et tendre, attrapa sa cuisse.

« Un dernier baiser ?

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Tu es puni.

\- De quoi ?

\- D’être imprévoyant… bouge-toi…

\- Charles…

\- Le dernier alors ?

\- Craché. »

Ce fut faux. Il y en eut d’autres, au bord du lit, pendant qu’Erik enfilait ses chaussures, contre la porte, en éteignant les lumières de l’appartement, dans les escaliers, à chaque étage, pas tellement dans la rue – on n’était pas idiot au point de se mettre en danger –, mais beaucoup dans la voiture de Charles qui, en homme prudent, l’avait choisie avec des vitres teintées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous lisez, commentez : ça fait plaisir à l'auteure et cela ne vous coûte pas grand chose...


	6. Le prosecco, le cul de Charles et leurs effets conjoints sur Erik.

Contre le genou de Charles remuait en rythme celui d’Erik. Autour d’eux se pressaient des corps : des corps libres et fiers, parfois différents, mais surtout jeunes et beaux, car nul endroit, quel qu’il soit, n’échappe à quelques règles qui permettent de soi l’exhibition. Au son des titres d’une certaine variété dont les interprètes sont les grandes divas de la pop-musique internationale et qu’adoptent unanimement les discothèques du milieu gay, dansaient de fort jolis garçons, aux poitrines musculeuses et savamment épilées. La fête, non plus close aux murs du bar, débordait sur le trottoir où Charles et Erik avaient trouvé une table libre.

A la question de savoir où dégoter un distributeur de préservatifs, ils avaient eu naturellement la même idée : le quartier gay de Rome, Via di San Giovanni in Laterano, situé derrière le Colisée. Capotes en poche, ils n’avaient pas résisté à la joie présente, à la musique, à cette immédiate et euphorisante impression qui vous prend lorsque vous rencontrez ceux qui vous ressemblent et qui appartiennent à votre communauté. Une hardiesse générée par le sentiment de puissance que procure souvent l’assurance de la liberté, les avait saisis. Contre un mur, dans le halo d’un réverbère, au vu et au su de tous, mais personne ne les avait regardés, au grand regret de Charles qui ne concevait pas que l’on ne fût pas médusé et séduit par la beauté d’Erik dès qu’on l’apercevait, Erik avait embrassé Charles. Charles avait aussi regretté qu’Erik ne portât pas une chemise tant il eût voulu au col du vêtement accrocher ses mains. De celles-ci il avait fait bon usage cependant en les glissant sous le tee-shirt, de ses doigts écartés caressant la peau nue du dos, visualisant très bien cette soie blanche, parsemée de grains de beauté qu’il avait agacés de la pulpe de ses doigts, dont il avait tenté le comptage, chacun d’eux un téton étrange et surnuméraire, un bouton sensible ; cette soie blanche encore, fine et tendue sur l’échelle des vertèbres qu’il avait gravie sans méthode, s’en éloignant puis y revenant pour aller glaner à droite et à gauche les émotifs bourgeons, jusqu’à ce que, en bout de course, il atteignît le solide carénage des omoplates. Tout le long de cette caresse, Erik charmé avait soupiré dans sa bouche, lui-même en miroir écartant ses doigts dans la barbe de Charles, sur sa mâchoire, de telle façon que le visage de Charles ainsi touché s’était métamorphosé en une argile précieuse et rare où Erik aurait voulu laisser ses empreintes. Sous ce seul baiser, alors qu’il y en avait eu d’autres, donné dans la rue, au milieu du bruit et de l’agitation, Charles avait été débordé, ses pensées des flux contigus et jaillissants. Il avait pensé à l’ossature d’Erik nécessairement belle afin qu’Erik fût si beau ; aux doigts d’Erik dans sa chair imprimés ; au souffle esclave d’Erik qui ne disait rien d’autre que son propre empire définitivement établi.

Interrompant le baiser, il avait caché son visage au cou d’Erik.

« Tu ne crois pas qu’on se donne en spectacle ? 

\- Non, pourquoi ? Personne ne nous regarde », avait souri Erik contre sa tempe (Charles avait senti le sourire et la tendresse qui lui était attachée).

« J’ai l’impression de baiser dans la rue…

\- Oh ! Tant que ça ? Tu veux qu’on rentre ?

\- Attends… »

Erik avait reproduit ce geste, celui qu’il avait eu déjà dans l’appartement, qui consistait à faire de ses bras tendus de part et d’autre de Charles une clôture. Son corps, l’espace de ses bras : une enceinte protectrice.

« Je ne suis pas fragile, avait pointé Charles, toujours au cou blotti.

\- Certainement pas. Tu es même tout le contraire.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Erik s’était écarté, suffisamment pour que Charles se repentît de sa remarque, et l’avait regardé, Charles alors devant lever les yeux, son crâne frottant le mur.

« Je suis désolé… C’est parce que tu es trop émouvant… Je ne le referai plus, s’était excusé Erik.

\- Recommence… »

Erik avait souri puis de nouveau fléchi les coudes, refermant la barrière et offrant à Charles l’alcôve de son cou.

Au cœur de Charles avait pétaradé la joie qui accompagne souvent les grands bouleversements, qui n’est pas une joie du reste, qui est un peu plus que la joie : une dilatation de soi plutôt, un évanouissement de ses limites, comme si le corps suivant l’expansion de l’âme s’augmentait à hauteur de ce qu’il contenait.

« Tu es pressé de rentrer ? avait demandé Charles.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux, je voudrais boire du champagne avec toi… 

\- Charles Xavier, vous êtes incorrigible ! s’était exclamé Erik.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si. Tu paies alors… »

Ne s’en laissant pas compter et tout dans ce quartier étant autorisé, Charles avait pris la main d’Erik. Il avait entrelacé leurs doigts.

« Ça aussi, tu veux bien ?

\- Je me suis déjà agenouillé devant toi dans la rue pour refaire ton lacet alors ça, ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose…

\- Non, je ne parle pas d’audace, je parle de…

\- Proximité ?

\- Sentimentalisme…

\- Ce qui est terriblement vulgaire, il faut bien le dire. Moi, tu sais, je n’ai pas beaucoup de savoir-vivre alors la vulgarité – ou le sentimentalisme, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place –, ça ne me fait pas peur non plus… », avait conclu Erik en baisant la main de Charles.

Abandonnant derrière eux le Colisée, ils avaient remonté la rue et cherché aux terrasses des cafés une table libre.

Erik, le corps en fête, alluma une cigarette. Sous la table tressautait son genou. Ils n’étaient pas assis face à face, ils étaient assis côte à côte, comme ils avaient pris l’habitude de le faire, pour ensemble regarder le monde – nous avons déjà des habitudes, se réjouit Charles. Sur le genou qui dansait, il posa sa main. En retour et après avoir longuement expiré, les volutes de tabac se perdant dans l’air, Erik se pencha et embrassa Charles sous l’oreille.

« Tu fréquentes souvent ce genre d’endroits ? demanda Charles, sa voix légèrement forcée pour être audible.

\- Oui avant, mais plus récemment. En tous cas, j’aime savoir qu’ils existent. Et toi ?

\- Non, pas trop… Sans doute parce que je n’en ai pas eu besoin… »

Autour d’eux, on dansait, corps séduisants chaloupant bienheureusement. On parlait fort aussi, on riait. Les groupes se formaient puis se défaisaient au gré des retrouvailles d’amis et de connaissances, on se donnait l’accolade, on se tapait sur l’épaule pour attirer l’attention. D’une tablée à l’autre, on communiquait en s’interpellant, en faisant circuler des plaisanteries. Tout se passait dans une proximité bon enfant, une camaraderie exubérante, où surgissait par éclat, à moins qu’elle ne fût un fond latent, une volonté de séduire, de rencontrer un autre qui plût, à qui l’on eût pu plaire.

« Tu en as eu beaucoup… avant moi, il y en a eu beaucoup ? », interrogea Charles.

Erik haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais très peu ont compté », répondit-il.

L’association de « beaucoup » et de « très peu » ne convint pas à Charles. « Beaucoup » et « aucun » eussent mieux convenu. D’ailleurs, le « beaucoup » n’était pas très gênant, Charles lui-même ayant eu aussi beaucoup d’amants, de quel droit aurait-il jugé le nombre de ceux d’Erik ? Non, en définitive, la seule chose qui fut blessante dans la réponse d’Erik était ce « très peu ». Et que recouvrait-il exactement ? A un niveau comptable, combien étaient-ils, ceux qui constituaient ce « très peu », et que signifiait qu’ils avaient compté ? Comment avaient-ils compté ? A quelle hauteur ? Où parmi eux Charles se situait-il ? Quel sens caché, adressé à Charles, fallait-il attribuer à cette réponse ? Ce « très peu » décrivait-il une réalité objective ? : oui, dans la vie d’Erik il y avait eu des hommes qu’il avait aimés, auprès desquels il s’était engagé. Ou bien ce « très peu » était-il donné par pudeur, pour masquer un vide, inavouable encore mais que Charles aurait voulu entendre ? Pour lui-même, si la question lui avait été retournée – mais elle ne lui fut pas, infligeant ainsi une seconde blessure –, Charles aurait très bien su quelle réponse apporter. Non, avant Erik, il n’y avait eu personne. Qu’elle fût vraie ou non, c’était la seule réponse possible. Car Charles, convaincu, se voyait différent, il n’était plus celui qu’il avait été, son sentiment pour Erik l’ayant en quelque sorte virginisé.

Erik écrasa son mégot et dit :

« Charles… je n’aime pas du tout ce à quoi tu es en train de penser…

\- Non ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Mais comment le saurais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c’est tout. Parce qu’il m’arrive de penser la même chose…

\- C’est vrai ? se consola Charles.

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Et ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Au vu de nos âges, ce n’est pas une bonne idée… On va rentrer et je vais te montrer que tu n’as pas de raison de t’inquiéter…

\- Non, non, attends…, dit Charles en retenant le genou d’Erik. Je vais aller commander. Si on attend, on ne sera jamais servi. Tu veux bien ? »

Dans le dos de Charles, Erik allongea son bras. Sur la peau de la nuque, sous le col de la chemise, il glissa ses doigts. Ses yeux brillaient d’une malice sincère, suggérant que Charles était à chaque instant une surprise, la cause d’un enchantement singulier. Il s’inclina et, Charles lui facilitant la tâche en courbant l’échine, il posa sa bouche en bas du scalp, sur les dernières vertèbres, la laissant là assez longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour que Charles sentît sur lui le souffle, l’humidité des lèvres, le besoin d’Erik de manifester son affection à Charles dévolue.

« Oui… », répondit-il négligemment, moins occupé à parler qu’à mordiller le large plan de la nuque de Charles qui, tout bas, gémit.

« A moins qu’on rentre maintenant… », ne se résolut pas Charles dont la main quitta le genou et se hasarda sur l’intérieur de la cuisse, évitant soigneusement de remonter jusqu’à l’entrejambe.

« Tu décides », proposa Erik. Ses doigts abaissèrent un peu plus le col de la chemise, dégagèrent l’espace et, de sa langue, il lécha les cervicales de Charles.

« Je veux boire, on va boire », décréta Charles qui, avec le plus grand mal, se libéra de la caresse d’Erik et lâcha sa cuisse.

« Tu as une volonté de fer… », se moqua Erik en le voyant se mettre debout. Déjà sa main se posait-elle sur son paquet de tabac.

« Je n’ai pas tout perdu en te rencontrant, darling, il me reste encore d’excellentes choses », renchérit Charles en se postant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je vois ça… », continua Erik qui réussissait à faire plusieurs choses en même temps : regarder Charles et rouler une cigarette. « Et j’ai hâte de voir toutes les autres… »

« Vous me draguez, monsieur Lehnsherr ?

\- Non. Ça, je crois que c’est déjà fait. Monsieur Xavier… »

La cigarette, un chef-d’œuvre de rectitude et de minceur, fut coincée au coin des lèvres.

« J’aimerais bien que tu continues de le faire », quémanda Charles en se penchant, sa main appuyée au rebord de la table, prenant à l’improviste Erik qui vivement retira sa cigarette. A quelques centimètres des lèvres chéries, il s’arrêta.

« Autant que tu veux, trésor, je suis à ta merci… », put répondre Erik avant d’être embrassé par Charles.

« J’y vais…, murmura Charles au col duquel s’étaient, presque par automatisme, pendus quelques doigts possessifs.

\- Tu y vas… »

Charles s’arracha au baiser, à cette bagatelle charmante qu’ils jouaient de concert, aussi enthousiaste l’un que l’autre.

Dans la foule compacte et mouvante, il se faufila vers l’intérieur du bar.

Kilye Minogue chanta : chanson métallique et pourtant sensuelle.

« La la la  
La la la-la-la  
La la la  
La la la-la-la

La la la  
La la la-la-la  
La la la  
La la la-la-la

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy, your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy, it's more than I dare to think about… »

Les bras se levèrent, les corps bougèrent, les voix italiennes chantèrent en chœur.

En marchant, Charles ondula, son cul point de mire du regard d’Erik. Tout en lui chantait, il balança un peu plus ses épaules et ses hanches, la liesse populaire autour de lui parfaitement en accord avec sa propre félicité. Au moment où il sut qu’au regard d’Erik il allait disparaître, il ralentit et tourna la tête. Erik souriait, amusé et séduit par son numéro.

A l’intérieur, l’air était surchauffé. Charles joua des coudes et parvint au comptoir. Dans un mauvais italien, il commanda une bouteille de champagne au serveur, un garçon aux yeux noirs ensorcelants qui aurait pu être son fils. Luttant contre la cacophonie ambiante, celui-ci lui cria qu’il n’avait pas de champagne mais qu’il pouvait lui proposer du prosecco. Un peu déçu, il accepta. A l’immense miroir qui tapissait le mur derrière le zinc et devant lequel s’alignaient les alcools, il aperçut son reflet, en mille morceaux difracté, chromé de rouge, de bleu et de rose. Il se trouva mal mis, le cheveu plat et la chemise défaite. Il demanda qu’on lui indiquât les toilettes. Là, mais il n’y avait pas moins de bruit, ni moins de monde – tous les garçons étaient beaux, c’en était même offensant pour l’allure de Charles et ses quarante ans –, il réussit à gagner l’accès à un lavabo et au miroir qui le surmontait. Il se passa de l’eau sur le visage, tenta de se recoiffer, peignit sa barbe.

« Lo vuoi ? », lui proposa un garçon à ses côtés, en lui tendant une brosse à cheveux. Le jeune homme n’était pas bégueule, tout à fait enclin à entamer une conversation. Il était aussi fort joli, d’un blond cendré, avec aux coins des yeux des rides à la Robert Redford jeune.

« No, I’m fine, thank you. I’ll manage.

\- You English, don’t you ? That’s so cute, I like it ! How do you like Roma ? Do you need a guide ? », s’enthousiasma Robert Redford. Il cala ses reins contre le lavabo, faisant face à Charles et sur la poitrine de celui-ci, posa une main séductrice.

« I’m good… it would have been my pleasure, but i’m not on my own, expliqua Charles en retirant poliment cette main.

\- Your boyfriend ? tiqua Robert Redford.

\- You can put it like that, yes.

\- That’s too bad… have fun ! They say Italy is the country of love, that’s true is it ?

\- Yes, of course, yes. Thank you ! »

Robert Redford abandonna Charles en lui faisant un clin d’œil joueur.

Ragaillardi, Charles s’inspecta. Il réajusta sa chemise, resserra sa ceinture. Il fut satisfait de ce que lui renvoya le miroir.

Au bar, il paya sa commande et sortit rejoindre Erik, bouteille de prosecco et flûtes en main.

Sur la table, il posa les verres et entreprit de défaire le bouchon de la bouteille. Le pop festif retentit plaisamment à ses oreilles. Erik tendit les verres pour accueillir le liquide pétillant qui montait au goulot.

« Je viens à l’instant de me faire draguer dans les toilettes, dit Charles en s’asseyant.

\- Oh ! Et où est ce malotru qui ose empiéter sur mes plates-bandes ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Toujours. Extrêmement. Mais je comprends très bien qu’on ne puisse pas te résister »

Ils trinquèrent.

Le prosecco était bon, bien qu’un peu tiède, aussi bon qu’on pouvait l’attendre d’un champagne.

« Il avait vingt ans, c’est un enfant, je ne me commets pas avec les enfants », exposa Charles.

Erik trempa deux doigts dans son verre et parfuma de vin l’arrière de l’oreille gauche de Charles.

« Tu sais ce que je préfère chez toi ? dit-il.

\- Non ?

\- Ton grand sens moral…

\- Tu te moques ?

\- Un peu… Mais je suis sincère… Tu as une façon d’être, un peu vieillotte, tout à fait séduisante.

\- C’est charmant ! s’indigna Charles en souriant.

\- Je t’en prie… ça me fait plaisir ! »

Ils burent l’entièreté de la bouteille. Charles retourna au bar chercher une corbeille de chips et des taralli, gressins italiens en forme d’anneaux.

Tout fut délicieusement doux et agréable : les fines bulles du vin blanc ; le croquant salé des biscuits ; la musique, bien qu’un peu trop contemporaine au goût de Charles ; l’effervescence des fêtards ; les lèvres d’Erik au bord desquelles s’alternèrent le verre, les cigarettes, les baisers de Charles.

Charles disserta longuement sur les champagnes français. Erik l’écouta en regardant sa bouche.

« Tu es un expert, conclut-il.

\- Je suis incalable en vins français ! Incalable ! se vanta Charles. Et toi, que bois-tu habituellement ?

\- Généralement, de la bière.

\- Pouah ! C’est inacceptable ! De l’irlandaise, j’espère ?

\- Non, n’importe laquelle…

\- Oh God ! Je vais devoir faire ton éducation ! »

Erik se pencha – il ne fit que cela ce soir-là : se pencher – et murmura à l’oreille de Charles, prévention inutile puisque personne ne pouvait l’entendre :

« Il y a bien un certain flacon dont je voudrais goûter…

\- Oh ! Tu es terriblement vulgaire ! s’offusqua Charles en écarquillant les yeux et en s’écartant.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais menti sur mes origines…

\- Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi ?

\- Tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi, se glorifia Charles en relevant le menton.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi quoi ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi… »

Voilà, ce fut ainsi que les choses furent dites, sans gravité ni solennité. Le ciel noir de Rome où ne scintillait aucune étoile ne s’ouvrit pas en deux ; personne ne s’avança en leur présentant un contrat au bas duquel ils auraient eu tous deux l’obligation de signer ; aucune crainte ne les saisit. Tout se passa tranquillement. Charles se demanda dans quel monde vivaient ceux que de telles déclarations effrayaient, qu’ils retardaient, angoissés à l’idée de mettre un doigt dans un engrenage inexorable. En réalité, tout était facile, pour peu qu’on se donnât la peine d’être en accord avec soi-même.

Le prosecco aidant, Erik s’échauffa courtoisement. Sa main droite fourragea paresseusement dans les cheveux de Charles, enroulant des mèches autour de ses doigts pendant que la gauche jouait avec celle de Charles posée sur la table.

« Je n’aime pas mes doigts, avoua Charles. Je les trouve vilains… C’est la seule chose que l’on ne peut pas modifier. Le reste, on s’arrange : une bonne coupe de cheveux, des cours de maintien, le travail de sa silhouette, ça fait beaucoup… Mais les mains, non… »

Effectivement, Charles avait de vilaines mains, contrairement à celles d’Erik. Elles étaient courtes et trapues, sans distinction, héritées d’ancêtres écossais qui avaient dû travailler la terre.

« C’est vrai qu’elles ne s’accordent pas à ton allure raffinée, mesura Erik qui caressa tendrement les doigts boudinés de Charles. Je les trouve très belles malgré tout… Je connais un très bon plâtrier, je t’emmènerai le voir, on fera un moulage… Tu les aimeras aussi… »

Charles rosit à l’idée de ses mains sculptées, disposées sur une table ou sur un guéridon.

La fête s’éteignit peu à peu. Les danseurs se dispersèrent. Ne restèrent plus que des couples, comme eux attablés.

« Tu pars toujours à Naples demain ? s’enquit Erik.

\- Non… je partirai plus tard, je ne suis pas un jour près… Le rédacteur du Telegraph attendra…

\- Mais tu as déjà pris ton billet ?

\- Ça s’échange… Au pire, j’en prendrai un autre.

\- C’est ton argent… »

Erik devint plus tendre encore, il s’empressa, au plus grand bonheur de Charles. De sa bouche, il taquina le lobe de l’oreille de Charles.

Sous cette haleine chaude, Charles banda, subitement urgent lui aussi, son désir montant par vagues, raidissant ses cuisses et allumant au four de son ventre des feux généreux et ronds. Un frisson d’amour le prit. Il embrassa Erik goulûment, attirant dans sa bouche la langue complice.

« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on rentre…, dit Erik entre deux succions.

\- Je crois aussi… 

\- On a fini la bouteille ?

\- On a fini la bouteille…

\- Je suis un peu pompette, confessa Erik. Tu as la fâcheuse manie de me faire boire.

\- Parfait ! Je vais mener la danse alors ! »

Ils retrouvèrent le cabriolet de Charles, garé plus bas, vers le Colisée. Rome était belle, toute illuminée et tiède. Les vieilles pierres jaunies par l’éclairage publique et les phares des voitures se nappèrent de miel. Erik alluma une cigarette.

« Ouvre la vitre, demanda Charles.

\- Monsieur…

\- Ça encrasse les cuirs sinon…

\- Monsieur… », répéta Erik.

En passant devant le Circo Massimo, Charles s’épanouit de ce qui arrivait dans sa vie, qui lui faisait à chaque instant voir les choses différemment ; de sa grande disponibilité émotive, tout étant constamment réactualisé.

Bien entendu, ils tournèrent un peu dans le voisinage de l’immeuble d’Erik, en quête d’une place.

« Là, tu peux, indiqua Erik.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Il n’y a pas la place.

\- Mais si, tu peux…

\- Non, je te dis. Tu as le permis ?

\- Oui, oui, j’ai le permis… Tu peux… Descends, passe-moi le volant, je vais le faire si tu as peur…

\- Il n’en est pas question… Personne ne conduit ma voiture. En plus, le volant est du mauvais côté pour toi.

\- Et alors ? Je suis très habile de mes mains. Je fais rentrer n’importe quoi dans n’importe quoi…

\- Tu es saoul et tu dis des insanités sans t’en rendre compte… 

\- Je me rends très bien compte de ce que je dis. Pourquoi crois-tu que je les dis ? »

Le problème fut réglé, Charles trouvant une place un peu plus loin, dans laquelle s’inséra parfaitement son cabriolet. Du premier coup, il réussit son créneau, malgré la distraction de la bouche d’Erik pendue à son cou.

Il fallut encore parcourir la distance qui les séparait de l’immeuble d’Erik, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire tant Erik, joyeusement épris et alcoolisé, essaya de coincer Charles contre tous les pas de porte. Les trois étages furent gravis de manière désordonnée. Erik trébucha et tomba à quatre pattes dans les escaliers. Charles qui le devançait se retourna et s’assit, deux marches au-dessus de lui.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me demandais…, commença Charles.

\- Tu te demandais quoi ? continua Erik, toujours affalé et ayant à hauteur des yeux la bosse proéminente de l’entrejambe de Charles.

\- Si tu allais tenir… Avec ce que tu as bu – entre nous tu ne tiens vraiment pas l’alcool, c’est pitié –, avec ce que tu as bu et tes cinq ans d’abstinence, est-ce que tu vas tenir ?

\- J’ai très envie de te sucer…

\- … Et le reste ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse, je vais le faire…

\- Je te préviens : je n’aime pas les vantards.

\- Je m’appelle Erik Lehnsherr, pas Charles Xavier.

\- C’est mesquin.

\- Oui mais ça te fait taire… Aide-moi à me relever… »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. La porte de l’appartement fut promptement ouverte puis refermée. Aucune lampe ne fut allumée, la baie vitrée que n’occultait pas le store relevé projetant dans la pièce les lumières de la rue.

Sans ménagement, Charles fut poussé sur le matelas.

« Assez parler », commanda Erik, une lueur vorace pointant dans ses yeux gris.

Charles retira maladroitement ses chaussures et défit sa ceinture.

« Tss, tss, c’est moi qui vais le faire », corrigea Erik qui, dans un geste souple, enleva son tee-shirt.

Son torse nu apparut dans le clair-obscur. On eût dit une pierre phosphorescente, étrange et vivante, un totem magique sorti des entrailles de la terre, accessible aux mains seules des prêtres d’un culte secret.

« Bordel ! », s’étrangla Charles. A Erik qui déjà mettait un genou sur le matelas et tendait les mains vers le pantalon de Charles, il ordonna : « Attends… ». Il se releva, provoquant le même mouvement chez Erik qui se remit debout, et, poussant sur ses jarrets, il posa ses deux mains sur la peau nue. Erik éberlué le regarda faire.

« Ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas l’effet que tu fais », s’étonna Charles, soudainement très sérieux, considérant presque son érection comme un blasphème.

Incrédule et troublé, Erik haussa une épaule.

« Menteur, sermonna Charles. Tu es un menteur… Je veux bien passer le reste de mes jours uniquement à te regarder…

\- Tu risques de t’ennuyer.

\- Je ne crois pas, non… »

Sur la peau du ventre qui frissonna sous sa caresse, il passa une main.

« Tu es mon Achille…

\- On va se taper toutes les comparaisons avec les couples qui ont marqué l’histoire de la littérature ? » voulut plaisanter Erik.

Charles ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la bouche. Sans bruit, sans obscénité, il la mit sur l’épiderme comme sur l’armure de l’invincible prince grec Patrocle mettait un tampon d’huile. Erik se laissa faire, il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Charles l’attrapa aux hanches, ses mains de paysan indignes d’encercler les sublimes os iliaques. Dévot, ému aux larmes, il adora le blanc poitrail et tout le contingent d’images homériques qu’il charriait. Charles trop savant ne pouvant se défaire de ses rêveries, chaque grain de beauté figurait dans son imaginaire une halte dans le paysage troyen. Erik avait le goût que Charles avait espéré : une saveur de feu de camp, de cuir tanné pendu à des perches à l’entrée des tentes des guerriers, d’oliviers séchés et brûlés éclairant nuitamment les assiégeurs. Lentement, il remonta, étirant les muscles de ses cuisses, son nez et sa bouche parcourant le sol du campement. Il arriva au dernier lieu des clavicules que, chacune, il traça, attristé déjà d’en avoir fini avec son petit voyage dans le temps et l’espace. Sur le manubrium, il déposa des baisers d’adieu.

Erik glissa une main à l’arrière de son crâne et lui fit relever la tête. Tendre et compatissant, prenant la mesure de l’amour de Charles, il dit :

« Charles, comment veux-tu que je fasse face à toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Erik… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, accorda Charles.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins essayer ?

\- Oui… »

Ce fut au tour de Charles d’être aimé. Erik l’allongea, l’accompagnant dans sa descente d’une main glissée sous sa nuque. Il baisa sa bouche puis, agenouillé entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il défit la ceinture et la braguette. Attrapant le pantalon aux hanches, il tira tout vers le bas, le vêtement et le caleçon, s’excusant de la grossièreté de son geste en embrassant les cuisses au passage. Les chaussettes suivirent.

« On ne garde pas les chaussettes, dédramatisa Erik.

\- Non, on ne garde pas les chaussettes… »

Au cœur de Charles bouleversé, battait la chamade. Il déboutonna sa chemise pour rendre plus visible encore son émoi. J’ai quarante ans, se désola-t-il, et je pense encore comme un adolescent. Son désir étouffé par son sentiment avait faibli. Erik le caressa.

« De quoi es-tu fait ? », s’interrogea ce dernier qui n’attendit pas de réponse.

Charles néanmoins en donna une, absolument pas satisfaisante.

« Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu me fais peur parfois… »

Charles pensa qu’il était mille fois préférable de faire peur que de rassurer. Faire peur c’était surprendre, attiser l’envie, être vivant.

Sous la main d’Erik, de nouveau il banda. Quand il fut à ce point où son sexe n’attendait que de se loger quelque part, Erik le capuchonna et, s’inclinant dans la béance de ses cuisses, le prit dans sa bouche.

Sang contre sang, songea-t-il au moment où son gland rencontra le palais d’Erik, bien que la barrière du latex, empêchant la jonction absolue de leurs deux muqueuses, fût une petite contrariété. (Plus tard, à son retour de Naples, il traînerait Erik dans un centre de dépistage, conseillé par des amis très sûrs pour sa rapidité d’exécution et de résultats.)

Est-ce que Charles avait eu de meilleurs amants ? Est-ce que Charles qui l’avait beaucoup été, avait été mieux sucé ? Techniquement peut-être, sans doute même. Mais la pipe d’Erik, parce qu’elle était prise au filet du sentiment de Charles, un sentiment absolu qui recouvrait son appréhension du monde et son jugement, effaça les autres qu’il avait reçues. Lorsqu’il retrouverait sa raison, il pourrait dire : Erik n’était pas si bon que ça… Plutôt disparaître que de voir ce temps venir…

Alors, éperdu de lui-même, glorieux de ce qu’il ressentait, il s’enfonça davantage. En lui s’introduisirent les doigts d’Erik, émissaires d’un impatient désir. Son ventre, ses reins devinrent le centre de tout, l’endroit où se prenaient les décisions, la place où il s’institua roi, définitivement partial et arbitraire.

« Dis-moi quand, quémanda Erik dont la salive coulait sur lui, mouillant son pubis, le haut de ses cuisses, son périnée et son anus.

\- Maintenant, souffla-t-il, étonné de pouvoir encore parler.

\- Comment ? Comment veux-tu… »

Charles s’agaça que leurs pensées ne fussent pas plus connectées. Il énonça :

« Dans l’autre sens…

\- Toi au-dessus ?

\- Oui, Erik, oui… Tout de suite… »

Obéissant, Erik se releva. Il se mit nu et se coucha, son érection immense pointant sur son ventre. Pendant qu’il déroulait sur lui un préservatif, Charles avec un effort gigantesque, sa conscience de lui-même abandonnée et pourtant puissante séjournant ailleurs, dans une dimension parallèle où elle régnait et occupait tout l’espace, Charles se mit sur ses coudes, se hissa et grimpa sur lui.

Avant que Charles l’absorbât, parce que c’était cela que Charles s’apprêtait à faire, non pas être pris par Erik mais lui le prendre, l’incorporer, Erik affolé par cette disparition désirable, implora :

« Un baiser… »

Charles lui donna.

Tout entier, il enfila le sexe d’Erik dans son cul.

« Bordel de merde ! jura Erik. Tu es prodigieux ! »

Il y avait dans le rectum de Charles bien plus de pouvoir que dans n’importe quelle queue. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la supériorité du fourreau sur le glaive étaient des imbéciles.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? sourit bravement Charles, en bataille avec l’énormité de son désir : celui de posséder Erik.

\- Si, si…

\- Est-ce que tu vas tenir ?

\- C’est une obsession chez toi la durée de mes érections… On va essayer… Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles doucement au début… Bordel… Ça va être compliqué… »

Charles n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase et commença à bouger. A cet instant de la partie, expérimenté, il la jouait de main de maître. Jamais ne lui avait-on opposé la moindre résistance.

« D’accord, d’accord, se soumit Erik. Fais comme tu veux… »

Dans ces moments-là, Charles se savait, d’où qu’on le vît, très beau. (Il avait eu un amant sans intérêt notable, qu’il avait quitté au bout de trois mois, mais qui avait la passion des miroirs, dont la chambre ressemblait à une boîte reflétant à l’infini leurs images démultipliées. Après réflexion, il avait trouvé que ce fantasme de tourner en boucle était malsain et qu’il pouvait facilement conduire à la démence.)

Fort heureusement, Erik se situait au même niveau que lui : il était magnifique, tout en muscles contractés et tendons saillants, sa peau blanche bleuie par son pouls battant, duvet roux lustré par une sueur odorante et collante. Au torse humide, il trouva un appui, accélérant son mouvement qu’Erik bienveillant accompagna de ses mains enroulées autour de sa taille.

Le souffle d’Erik s’emballa, il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans l’arc tendu de son cou un secours à son asphyxie.

Dans un regard, Charles, sentant lui aussi son extinction approcher, balaya l’atelier. Malgré la pénombre, il vit les tableaux, le nu chevalet, le bazar titanesque de la peinture, le cerveau d’Erik partout étalé. Aussi sûrement que la queue d’Erik montait puis descendait en lui, il crut à cette dernière fantasmagorie : il possédait tout.

« Est-ce que je te plais ? demanda-t-il, ce qui était une autre façon de demander : est-ce que tu es à moi ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? (Yeux ouverts au gris fondu, liquide, de petits lacs habités par des monstres marins, où se baigner était un pari dangereux) … Oui, oui, tu me plais… Charles… Bon sang… ça va vraiment être très compliqué…

\- Je veux te voir jouir, imposa Charles qui, impitoyable fit claquer son cul.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu veux…

\- Et toi ?

\- Après… »

Erik soupira, ferma les yeux, plongea en lui-même, en revint immédiatement, ouvrit les yeux, afficha sa reddition.

« Maintenant », céda-t-il.

Charles le libéra, s’assit sur ses cuisses, retira le préservatif, le branla d’un coup ample.

Erik jouit, son corps sous Charles animé de spasmes, une tendre et molle chose, perdue, esseulée : merveilleuse.

« Charles, Charles… mon dieu, mon dieu… Oh merde ! », s’égara-t-il, confessant tout, de manière incohérente et pas très élaborée, compréhensible cependant par l’intelligence de Charles qui entendit là ce qu’il voulait entendre.

N’attendant plus rien, Charles se caressa. Ayant encore du ressort, Erik ouvrit un œil et écarta la main solitaire.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? trouva-t-il la force de dire. Jamais de la vie… »

Cette ligne inespérée étant dépassée, derrière laquelle se tenait Erik aussi fort que lui, Charles jouit dans la paume de son amant. Sur lui, il se recroquevilla. Dans la bouche hantée par les relents d’alcool et de tabac, sèche de baisers, il souffla :

« Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime…

\- Je sais, mon petit trésor, je sais… Moi aussi… Tu vas m’aider à ne pas te rendre malheureux… »

Le malheur causé par Erik étant un bien suprême, Charles rit.

Après avoir été dévotement lavé, au creux de lui, il s’endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentez, c'est l'été ! 
> 
> La chanson de Kylie Minogue : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c18441Eh_WE


	7. Le coeur en travaux

« Charles, ce n’est pas beau d’espionner…

\- Tu peins…

\- Oui, je peins mais je vais arrêter puisque tu es réveillé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n’aime pas quand on me regarde.

\- Je ne suis pas _on…_

\- Je vais te faire un café… »

Une première fois, Charles s’était réveillé à l’aube. Une lumière blanche, brumeuse – une jolie lumière que Charles habitué aux réveils tardifs voyait rarement – éclairait le lit où reposait Erik. Charles s’était levé pour aller aux toilettes puis il s’était recouché. Il ne s’était pas rendormi. Il avait regardé Erik dormant. Les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête encadraient les roux petits cheveux, folâtres autour du visage paisible. Sous les paupières fermées que frangeaient de délicats peignes fauves s’agitaient les rêves. Erik avait de très longs cils et, quand il baissait les yeux tout en souriant, cette fine dentelle mariée à l’éclat de son sourire lui donnait un air vulnérable ; une bonté consentie, accessible irradiait alors de lui, laissant deviner dans la douceur des traits le souvenir d’un adolescent sensible et lumineux. Le souffle régulier animait doucement la poitrine découverte, frémissait aux ailes du nez. Sur la mâchoire détendue pointait la barbe du jour, qui plus tard serait rasée. De nouveau Charles avait admiré la peau diaphane, lissée sur les os secs des poignets et des clavicules, fluide aux arcs plus tendres, sur la rondeur des épaules et des pectoraux, généreuse et souple mais toujours fine, moulée aux rouleaux plus gras des bras, aux muscles reposés du ventre ; un mystère de peau, une peau paradoxale : la peau d’un saint, sans défaut, sans vice, étranger à la corruption et à la tentation, dont la chair même n’inspire pas l’envie mais la prière, la peau proscrite d’un saint déposée sur le corps d’un guerrier. Charles avait contemplé et contemplé encore, ému par la synthèse impossible du corps nerveux et de la peau innocente. Tout son amour naissait là, dans la contradiction irrésoluble entre la vigueur, la tension d’Erik et la pureté de sa peau (Deux jours plus tard, ou quelques heures après, il dirait, sans se contredire, que son amour naissait ailleurs, dans un détail physique ou une parole dite, trouvant dans chaque expression de la vie d’Erik une cause adorable). Du guerrier pour l’heure endormi, Charles n’avait pas craint le réveil, assuré de n’en subir jamais ni la colère ni la vindicte. L’idée qu’Erik fût un guerrier, hostile aux autres mais à lui docile, avait renforcé la conviction de sa singularité : pour lui seul, Erik mettait un genou à terre et baissait le front. Et cette inoffensivité s’était accentuée d’être dans le sommeil visible. Du combattant n’était plus rien resté, n’étaient plus demeurés sous les yeux de Charles que l’adolescent rêveur aux longs cils, que l’enfant pâle aux origines du saint. Alors la tranquillité du dormeur, sa confiance à s’abandonner là, aux côtés de Charles, fragile et transparent dans le repos, avaient levé en Charles des tendresses, un instinct protecteur, une envie indestructible qui contenait en elle la promesse d’être maintenue, de soustraire Erik aux contingences du monde, de le conserver toujours dans cet état de paix enfantine. Cette mission aux contours vagues – mais Charles déjà avait imaginé un vaste et lumineux atelier à l’abri duquel se seraient déployés le talent et l’œuvre – l’avait plongé dans le désarroi ; la crainte d’échouer l’avait saisi, celle de voir un jour Erik souffrir et de n’y pouvoir rien. A l’amour, tout puissant dans son amplitude, s’étaient adjointes, comme des ombres malfaisantes, l’inconfort et l’insécurité. Ces traîtresses, une fois leurs spectres apparus et bien qu’elles fussent vaillamment combattues par le rassurant projet de l’atelier, avaient trouvé dans ce projet-même de quoi s’étoffer : l’accord d’Erik qui chérissait sa liberté et son indépendance n’était pas certain et, dans le cas d’un refus, possible, probable, se profilaient l’éloignement, leurs vies menées en parallèle, aux croisements négociés, alors que Charles, éperdument épris, ne pouvait envisager autre chose qu’une communion ininterrompue. Chapeautant tout, était apparu le soupçon du moindre amour : comment Erik aimait-il Charles ? L’aimait-il autant que lui l’aimait ? A quelles concessions était-il prêt ? Mais concéder signifiait déjà moins aimer. Quand on aimait comme Charles pensait aimer, on ne concédait pas, on donnait. Sur la volonté d’Erik qui n’avait encore rien révélé de ses attentes, Charles avait trébuché, son empêchement s’incarnant dans la vision des paupières closes et des rêves qu’elles masquaient. A quoi rêvait Erik et de quoi ses songes étaient-ils faits ? L’avait pris la douloureuse frustration de ne jamais rien connaître pleinement, interdit à la porte des mystères. Sa victoire de la veille, sensuelle, trompeuse, trompeuse parce que sensuelle, avait été de courte durée.

Installé plus bas dans le lit, il avait mis sa tête entre ses bras. Au bord du désespoir, il avait murmuré tout bas : « comment vais-je faire ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? », lui avait-il été répondu.

Pris de court, il avait relevé piteusement la tête. Erik, sans bouger, avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait.

« Rien…

\- Non. Pas _rien._ Tu as dit : _comment vais-je faire._ Comment vas-tu faire quoi ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. »

Erik avait glissé plus bas pour le rejoindre. Dans les bras ouverts, Charles s’était lové.

« Charles, si, en plus de te protéger de moi, je dois aussi te protéger de toi, ça va être difficile.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu me protéger de toi ?

\- Ceux qui m’ont connu le disent : je ne suis pas facile à vivre.

\- Ceux avec lesquels tu as vécu ?

\- Oui. »

Sur la poitrine nue, Charles avait râpé sa barbe puis déposé des baisers. Ainsi y avait-il eu des hommes avec lesquels Erik avait vécu, qui avaient eu l’honneur et la joie de vivre à ses côtés. Rien n’était donc perdu. Cette place étant prenable, elle l’était d’autant plus qu’elle avait été mal occupée, sous-estimée par des courts d’esprit ou des égoïstes, qui n’avaient pas mesuré leur chance, qui, plutôt que de s’amender, avaient fait des procès d’incompatibilité à Erik.

« Ce sont des imbéciles qui ne te méritaient pas. Je ne connais personne qui soit aussi doux et tendre et sincère que toi.

\- Je crois entendre ma mère.

\- Tout est dit… »

Flatté d’être comparé à celle qu’Erik aimait tant, qu’il ne se cachait pas d’aimer, Charles avait passé mollement une jambe en travers du bassin d’Erik. Le gravissant ventre à terre de telle façon que sa peau en une longue glissade avait été en contact continu avec la peau d’Erik, que dans cette caresse complète elle s’était allumée progressivement, Charles percevant ses nerfs orphelins d’avoir été du corps d’Erik séparés redevenir vivants au fur à mesure qu’ils retrouvaient leur environnement de floraison, il s’était drapé sur lui, sa tête calée à l’encoignure de l’épaule et du cou, le nez collé au cuir chevelu respirant les arômes cuivrés de la rousseur.

« Un peu plus loin que ça, tu serais malheureux, avait observé Erik, resserrant autour de lui ses bras.

\- Un peu plus loin que ça, je serais malheureux », avait approuvé Charles.

Pour exagérée qu’elle fût, l’affirmation n’en avait pas été moins juste, assez définitive et dramatique. Mais Charles, tout entier à son sentiment, n’avait pas la force de modérer ses emportements, d’en tempérer le propos. Ne pouvait-il se dire : il y a les choses qu’on dit, auxquelles on ne croit pas vraiment, et il y a les choses qu’on fait, après les avoir mûrement réfléchies. Dès qu’une chose, aussi irréalisable ou extrême fût-elle, était énoncée, elle était valide, ratifiant par la même occasion un réel inconnu jusque-là, qui prenait forme au moment où il était décrit. Ainsi la passion menée à la déraison était-elle doublement puissante : en affirmant des folies, elle s’émancipait des règles convenues auxquelles tous se soumettaient ; dans ces folies qu’elle énonçait, elle créait un nouveau monde.

Plus loin que ça, dans l’instant, Charles eût été réellement malheureux.

Grâce lui avait été rendue puisqu’Erik n’avait pas répliqué. Il l’avait serré davantage, ne se soustrayant pas de son poids et lui murmurant des bêtises, des « mon petit trésor », et des « mon petit chéri… ».

Comme un nourrisson trouve au giron de sa mère la chaleur et le confort exacts et nécessaires, dont le corps s’abandonne enfin d’être soutenu, dont on voit parfois la tête tomber et qui pourtant ne se réveille pas, tant prime plus le contact que la commodité, Charles étendu sur Erik s’était rendormi.

Charles s’étira dans le lit. Il faisait grand jour, au plafond miroitaient les éclats du soleil. Il était prévu que dans l’après-midi il prît un train pour Naples. Il lui fallait différer son voyage, prévenir l’hôtel qu’il viendrait plus tard. Quant à savoir quand, il ne voulut pas y penser. Il préféra se mettre sur le flanc, enfouir son nez dans l’oreiller où planait le parfum d’Erik et, en cherchant bien, le sien aussi désormais qui, bien qu’encore passager, et si Charles osait se projeter, ce qu’il fit, n’envisageant rien d’autre qu’un temps long, sans fin, la fin n’étant pas seulement terrifiante mais impensable, était appelé à s’installer, à demeurer, à prendre ses aises, à se mêler à son autre chéri, pour dire sûrement une intimité gagnée et conquise, le lit d’Erik son lit à lui aussi dorénavant. Il regarda le bazar de l’atelier, l’amoncellement de cartons qui jetaient des ombres larges comme celles de collines, les tiges des pinceaux, roides et fiers, tout ce petit monde clos, étrange et solitaire, dont il ne perçait pas encore tous les mystères car Erik, malgré sa tendresse et ses déclarations, restait obscur. D’ailleurs Erik, fidèle à sa parole et à son intransigeance, se leva de son tabouret et pose son pinceau. Il avait remis son tee-shirt de la veille et s’était vêtu d’un bas de survêtement qui, glissant sur ses hanches à cause de l’élastique lâche, flattait l’étroitesse de sa taille. Dans la clarté de la baie vitrée, il apparut magnifique à Charles, presque transparent, sa peau blanche s’irisant de la chaude rousseur, ses cheveux brûlant, son regard gris concentré sur ses gestes. Un idéal d’amant, parfait, beau, sauvage et secret, tendre et passionné. Charles soupira. Erik l’entendit, il sourit.

« Que bois-tu le matin ? interrogea Erik. Tu veux un café ou autre chose ?

\- Je préfère du thé.

\- Je dois avoir des sachets quelque part…

\- Alors non… Si ce sont des sachets, je prendrai plutôt du café.

\- On a ses petites exigences… Petit prince… »

Erik disparut à la cuisine. Charles écouta le tintement de la vaisselle, les tasses sorties, le grincement de la cafetière dévissée puis revissée, son chuchotement. Il se leva et retrouva au pied du lit son caleçon et sa chemise qu’il enfila. Erik avait peint, il fallait qu’il vît quoi. Il s’approcha du chevalet. La toile était petite, carrée, donnant l’impression d’un périmètre fermé. Erik avait peint deux mains larges, baguées à chaque doigt d’or et d’argent faux, clinquants, et deux bras, rouges et musclés, que recouvrait entièrement un entrelacement tatoué de roses noires et de feuillages délicats. Il n’y avait pas de visage. Tout résidait dans le contraste entre la musculature virile, extrêmement marquée et la finesse efféminée des tatouages et des bijoux. Il semblait que l’âme s’était trompée de corps et qu’elle s’en fut accommodée, revendiquant même le décalage.

Erik revint en apportant des viennoiseries qu’il posa sur la table. Charles s’assit sur le tabouret face au chevalet.

« Tu es chez toi, commenta Erik.

\- C’est qui ? demanda Charles.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de poser ce genre de questions. Ça n’a pas la moindre importance de savoir qui c’est.

\- Oui… C’est qui ? »

Erik vint se poster derrière Charles qui, se basculant légèrement vers l’arrière, mit sa tête contre la poitrine du peintre. Le crâne de Charles fut baisé, dans le fouillis de ses cheveux.

« Tu sens la nuit, le matin… mes draps, murmura Erik.

\- Et un petit peu moi aussi… C’est qui ? », répéta Charles en pointant du doigt le tableau et en faisant peser sa tête contre Erik.

Erik souffla mais ne s’écarta pas. De ses deux mains, il enveloppa les épaules de Charles.

« Un gars qui était au même bar que nous hier, à quelques tables sur la terrasse.

\- Je ne l’ai pas vu.

\- Moi si.

\- Tu matais ?

\- Je ne mate pas. Je regarde. Et tu étais parti aux toilettes.

\- Ça n’est pas une raison.

\- Tu es ridicule… J’étais avec toi, je suis avec toi. Si je l’avais désiré, je ne l’aurais pas peint. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu en penses… »

Erik que ne sembla pas irriter la jalousie de Charles et qui, par ce moyen voulut le rassurer, resserra son étreinte en croisant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je pense que tu dis la quintessence de ce que nous sommes – et pourtant je n’aime pas employer ce mot : des folles au masculin. Un monde entier parce que contrasté, inhabituel, multiple…

\- Tu as un don, tu devrais écrire, moqua Erik.

\- Il est fini ? Le tableau, il est fini ?

\- Non. Tu vois bien qu’il n’y a pas de fond. Et puis les feuilles n’étaient pas comme ça, elles étaient beaucoup plus nervurées, il faut que j’affine… »

La cafetière chanta. Erik abandonna Charles.

« Je pourrais l’avoir ? Quand il sera fini…

\- Si je te donne tous mes tableaux, je ne serai jamais connu, je ne ferai pas fortune », répondit Erik, revenant avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient la cafetière et les deux tasses.

Certainement Charles voulait-il posséder tous les tableaux d’Erik mais il n’y avait en amont de ce vœu aucun mouvement progressif et réfléchi qui l’eût fait aller de sa jalousie, une jalousie consciente et reconnue, vers la mise en œuvre de celle-ci. La possession des tableaux d’Erik n’était pas le moyen choisi par lequel sa jalousie se fût réalisée et confortée, en les soustrayant au regard d’autrui. Ça n’était pas une manigance parmi d’autres qu’il eût employées pour retirer aux autres le profit qu’ils eussent pu tirer d’Erik, comme un jaloux anticipe, planifie et manipule afin de se conserver en bien propre l’être aimé. La volonté de les posséder tous était instinctive et primaire : l’avoir à soi, lui et tout ce qu’il faisait.

« Je te l’achète.

\- Non et n’insiste pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi… Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner »

A contre-cœur, Charles obéit, non sans avoir signifié sa contrariété en restant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur le tabouret, face au tableau qu’il contempla encore un peu. Dans l’art, Erik avait un don plus grand et un engagement plus tenace que ceux de Charles, il lui était supérieur. Si Charles aussi était doué pour l’observation, son attention attirée par des objets particuliers que les autres ne voyaient pas, cependant acceptait-il très bien d’en retarder la retranscription dans sa poésie, il ne se jetait pas immédiatement sur un crayon pour les écrire et il pouvait attendre assez longtemps d’être au calme pour le faire. Il n’était animé ni par l’obsession ni par l’urgence. Ce n’était pas le cas d’Erik qui, malgré l’intensité de leur soirée et de leur nuit, n’avait pas oublié cet homme qu’il avait vu à la terrasse du café, l’effet visuel qu’il avait produit, son envie de le peindre. L’engagement d’Erik dans son art était si premier, si entier qu’il ne tolérait pas d’être ajourné. Dès que son envie naissait, il ne pouvait la faire patienter. Sans doute, après qu’ils s’étaient réveillés tous les deux à l’aube, après que Charles s’était rendormi, lui seulement travaillé par son sentiment et ses implications, Erik s’était levé et avait peint. Il n’avait pas vu le fait de rester vers Charles, de le tenir contre lui, de sentir sa peau et son odeur, comme un bien plus important que la peinture. Et cette différence entre eux qui faisait d’Erik un artiste plus grand et un amant moins bon, perça le cœur de Charles et son orgueil. Cette nuit, en apprenant que pour lui, pour son désir de lui, Erik avait brisé une abstinence longue de cinq ans, en recevant aussi les preuves de son affection, de son amour même, Charles avait cru être plus fort que la peinture. Ce matin, il n’en était rien. Alors restait ouverte la question de savoir ce qu’Erik pensait réellement des écrits de Charles et s’il le considérait comme son égal.

Charles s’installa à table avec Erik. En plus de peindre, Erik était sorti acheter des croissants. De là où il était assis, à côté de la baie vitrée, Charles pouvait voir en contrebas du balcon l’agitation de la rue.

« Tu es sorti acheter des croissants ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. J’ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Ce n’est pas ce que tu manges habituellement ?

\- Si… C’est très bien… merci.

\- Charles, que se passe-t-il ? », fronça Erik.

Le café servi dans les tasses fumait, odorant. Les croissants brillaient, gras et gourmands. Erik se recula sur sa chaise, s’empara de son tabac. Charles sirota son café. Il vit ses cuisses nues, il se trouva vilain.

« Charles… », répéta Erik.

Charles releva la tête.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que nous allons faire.

\- Quand ? Aujourd’hui ?

\- Aujourd’hui, oui. Et après, les autres jours.

\- Aujourd’hui, si tu es d’accord, si tu ne veux toujours pas aller à Naples, on va rester ici, chez moi et je vais être… un peu plus endurant que cette nuit…

\- … C’était très bien, cette nuit… C’était parfait, corrigea Charles.

\- Un peu court malgré tout, non ?

\- Non. »

Erik éteignit sa cigarette. En travers de la table il étira un bras, tendit une main, attrapa celle de Charles qui machinalement émiettait un croissant. Charles tressaillit. Les doigts d’Erik dérivèrent, s’enroulèrent autour de son poignet.

« Tu as de très jolis poignets, très fins, très délicats… Ta saignée (d’un index la suivant) est remarquable, je l’aime beaucoup.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Viens là… »

Erik tira sur le poignet. Charles se leva, contourna la table, se campa devant Erik qui n’ayant pas lâché le poignet, s’écarta de la table.

« Plus près.

\- Où ?

\- Là… », sourit Erik en indiquant ses cuisses du regard.

Charles soupira, il s’assit là où l’on lui disait de s’asseoir. Ses cuisses nues, offertes et vulnérables, se resserrèrent autour des hanches d’Erik. De sa main libre, il se retint au dossier de la chaise. Entre eux, son poignet fut tordu, sa main reposant dans la paume d’Erik, sa saignée visible, parcourue d’un pouce lent.

« Tu es si beau… Si absolument parfait… Tout en toi porté à un point si extrême de perfection, même ce que tu considères comme étant vilain, que c’en est presque douloureux… »

Charles ne répondit pas. S’il y avait en lui de quoi faire souffrir Erik, à égalité avec ce qu’il espérait lui-même souffrir, alors un espoir infini s’ouvrait dont la perspective gonfla son cœur. Son poignet fut baisé, doucement, lentement, les lèvres humides d’Erik mettant sur sa peau des feux de joie, l’incendie remontant le long de son bras. Sous ses yeux il y avait Erik, tête légèrement inclinée, qui baisait religieusement sa peau. Temporairement rassuré, il demanda :

« Et les autres jours ? Que va-t-on faire les autres jours ?

\- Ce que tu as proposé. Ce livre, ensemble… (des baisers, encore des baisers, méticuleusement appliqués, toujours au même endroit. Personne, jamais, n’avait pris un tel soin, si attentif, de ses poignets. Il avait toujours été maître, indiquant quoi et comment. A personne n’avait-il laissé la liberté et le pouvoir de lui administrer une telle tendresse) … Que veux-tu savoir d’autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout ?... Je ne sais pas… », souffla-t-il, timide, à moins qu’il voulût qu’Erik le comprît à demi-mots et dît encore, sans que cela fût expressément demandé, ce qu’il voulait entendre.

Erik eut la délicatesse de ne pas l’embrasser ailleurs. Seulement enveloppa-t-il sa main dans la sienne et il les posa sur sa poitrine. Il releva la tête, son regard doux.

« Chez moi, en France, pas loin de là où j’habite, il y a une rivière où je me baigne. Cela forme un bassin, à cause d’un ancien barrage, tu vois ? (Charles acquiesça) … Tout au fond, il y a des algues, toute une flore aquatique, avec de grandes feuilles qui suivent le courant. Elles caressent mes jambes, ça ne me fait pas peur, j’aime ça, cette étrangeté qui habite l’eau, qui l’envahit… C’est toi…

\- C’est assez particulier comme comparaison.

\- Ça te vexe ?

\- Non. Ça me plaît. C’est une image très poétique. Tu as dû beaucoup réfléchir pour la trouver.

\- Non. Je l’ai pensé la première fois que je t’ai vu. »

Charles se pencha. A quelques centimètres de la bouche d’Erik, il demanda.

« Oui », répondit Erik.

Il l’embrassa. Dans l’esprit de Charles, tout était très lent et très long, le temps arrêté, suspendu au déploiement infini de son sentiment. Depuis le début voulait-il voir uniquement comment son amour naissait, s’amplifiait, rebondissait sur Erik et appelait son écho. Il ne voulait plus voir que ça. Il banda. Son érection, incomparable aux autres, se situant dans un autre champ, aux autres la faiblesse de la chair, à elle la force de l’esprit, était une pensée, une somptueuse et puissante pensée. L’amour au-delà des corps. Contre lui sentit-il aussi le désir d’Erik dont il souhaita qu’il fût fait de la même matière que le sien.

« Tu veux ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui… Mais ça n’est pas très important.

\- Le sexe ? insista-t-il.

\- Le sexe, oui.

\- C’est secondaire…

\- Oui, c’est secondaire… »

Contradictoires, ils le firent, Charles glissant des genoux d’Erik, Erik se mettant debout, un vertige soudain, tous deux étreints et embrassés, progressant dans la forêt de l’atelier jusqu’au lit où ils tombèrent.

Cette fois-ci, Erik fut plus endurant, surtout fut-il incommensurablement attentif au plaisir de Charles, d’une façon émouvante qui combla Charles davantage que son plaisir atteint. Lui-même trembla, acceptant d’être démuni, défait de sa prétention à être maître. Quand Erik le prit, lui en dessous, ses cuisses nouées aux hanches d’Erik, fragile pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit sous les yeux clos, en bas de l’ourlet des paupières, là où la peau était si fine qu’elle laissait deviner le réseau bleuté des veinules, les grands cils roux et leurs ombres jetées. Il en fut tant bouleversé, bien plus que par le sexe qui entrait en lui, qu’il étira son cou et mit ses lèvres sur cette plage exiguë où il lui semblait, dans un affolement réjoui de son cœur, que tout son amour se logeait. Erik, dont les yeux d’être baisés s’ouvrirent, glissa plus loin en lui, gémit et dit : « mon bijou… tu es… », « oui ? », « rien, juste ça : bijou… ». Au spectacle du trouble d’Erik, lui-même s’épanouissant dans le sien, heureux, avec l’impression révélatrice de faire une chose, non pas prosaïque et charnelle, mais délicate et belle, tout son corps chantant à voix basse une ode et des prières, Charles retrouvait une confiance illusoire : il était aimé aussi ardemment et finement qu’il aimait. Il jouit, ses reins étalés sur les genoux d’Erik qui, son sexe toujours enfoncé, s’était redressé pour mieux le voir et le servir, et qui regarda, amoureusement fasciné, son foutre s’écouler. Enfin, lorsque l’essentiel d’après Erik se fut produit, « c’est bien, c’est bien » dit-il, Erik s’allongea sur Charles ; dans la paume ouverte de celui-ci, alanguie, sans force, il nicha son visage et vint en mettant sur la peau chaude de Charles, sur les lignes de sa main des baisers et des mots, drôleries et aveux mêlés : « tu vois, bijou, mon petit bijou, que je sais tenir, je ne suis pas un moins-que-rien… », auxquels Charles extatique, riant presque de voir Erik si content de sa performance répondit : « quel orgueilleux tu fais… ». A la fin, ils parlaient encore. Il y avait dans l’air de l’atelier, malgré le capharnaüm sombre et grave de la peinture, la fraîcheur étincelante du printemps, la lumière claire et limpide que diffusait le grand cadre nu de la baie vitrée et que réverbérait le blanc rectangle des draps. C’était partout flottant la joie de Charles, si resplendissante qu’elle étouffait ses inquiétudes et sa mélancolie, retenue en l’air, comme une voile gonflée qui claquait, par les petits clous qu’étaient les mots tendres d’Erik. Sans pudeur, sans raison, pour le seul plaisir de le dire et d’en parer Charles, Erik disait : « mon bijou, mon trésor, mon ange », ajoutant : « petit » et « adorable ». Un ruisseau scintillant et sonore d’où fusaient des perles et des clochettes. On avait à Charles déjà fait des déclarations énamourées et suppliantes dont il gardait les traces écrites dans un tiroir de son bureau mais qu’il ne relisait jamais, à part les nuits de spleen, rares, quand des doutes sur sa valeur le prenaient ; il avait déjà reçu des « ne me quitte pas… je suis ton chien… je t’ai vu hier à la soirée de X, tu étais si beau… », son narcissisme ainsi flatté n’ayant jamais accepté de ne l’être point ; rien n’avait sonné si juste que les mots simples d’Erik et qui, s’ils avaient été prononcés par une autre bouche, une bouche qu’il n’eût pas aimée, auraient été mièvres et sans goût mais qui, tombant de cette bouche-ci, de cette bouche seulement, brillaient comme une eau pure et vierge dans laquelle il était baigné. Il oublia ses tourments inquiets de l’aube et son questionnement du matin, il oublia leur présence tapie dans un coin de son esprit, attendant, les malheureuses, qu’un geste, une parole leur donnassent l’occasion de resurgir, il oublia même qu’il les oubliait. Quand peut-il être dit que le point le plus ultime du sentiment arrive, que s’éprouve alors avec la plus grande acuité la certitude d’aimer comme jamais plus il ne sera possible d’aimer ? Est-ce dans l’étincelle de la joie ou dans la cendre du chagrin ? Plus tard, ne pouvant choisir, Charles se dirait qu’il avait connu les deux et cela le comblerait.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent dans le lit, Erik serviable refaisant du café et demandant, curieux :

« Quel thé ? Pour le prochain matin, quel thé ?

\- Tu ne trouveras pas. Je me fournis dans une épicerie fine à côté du Panthéon. Je l’apporterai.

\- Quelle affaire ! Tu es pire qu’un évêque !

\- Chut ! Je suis le pape… »

Ils convinrent que si la cuisine italienne surpassait en qualité et en variété la française et l’anglaise, les cornetti italiens étaient minables en comparaison de leurs jumeaux français. Erik fuma, assis en tailleur dans le lit. Dans le panier de ses jambes, Charles posa sa tête pour regarder d’en bas, la danse de ses mains.

« C’est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? s’étonna Erik joueur. Tu n’es pas bien mis comme ça.

\- Je suis parfaitement mis, répondit Charles qui, la tête renversée, cala sa nuque sur le nœud des chevilles jointes. Tu fumes depuis longtemps ? »

Au-dessus de lui, la cigarette allait et venait, pincée entre l’index et le majeur, pendant que de l’autre main, Erik caressait sa barbe, la barbe de Charles. En levant le menton, dévoilant ainsi sa gorge, Erik expirait et les volutes montaient, élégantes. Quoi qu’il fît, Erik n’était jamais rustre, d’un naturel déconcertant et enviable. Charles qui pourtant s’enorgueillissait de ses propres courtoisies, lui jalousa ses manières, apprises nulle part au contraire de siennes, et qui étaient les marques de son seul tempérament et de son aisance.

« Depuis mes quatorze ans.

\- C’est tôt !

\- C’était nécessaire. Quand tu veux te faire accepter par un groupe dont certains te traitent déjà de tapette, tu ne crains pas de tousser un peu.

\- Oh darling ! Toi aussi…

\- Oui, moi aussi. Mais t’inquiète : j’ai aussi cassé quelques nez. Et ma mère qui a un regard vraiment terrifiant est venue un jour, à la sortie du collège. Sans rien dire, elle a fixé ceux qui étaient les plus méchants, ils n’en menaient pas large, presque à faire dans leur culotte. Après ça, on m’a foutu une paix royale !

\- Elle est merveilleuse ! admira Charles.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi… Eh bien, dans mon milieu, on est plus hypocrite, ce sont des messes basses, des rumeurs. Je me suis contenté de les écraser tous en étant le plus brillant, toujours à la première place. Les adultes m’adoraient, on ne pouvait rien me faire. »

Parce qu’ils se disaient qu’ils étaient forts et qu’ils avaient résisté, fidèles à leur nature profonde que rien n’avait fait flancher, l’évocation de leurs souvenirs – l’économie de ces confidences ne pouvant être faite dans aucune intimité homosexuelle – n’éteignit pas la joie de Charles, elle la fortifia. Elle éteignit seulement la cigarette qu’Erik ralluma en concluant : « Ouais, quelles que soient leurs manières, bourgeoises ou prolétaires, ce sont tous des brutes et des ignares. Sauf nous… »

Le manège de la cigarette reprit. Le récit de leurs épreuves adolescentes, cet ostracisme que subissent les jeunes gays, mais surtout l’exposé de leurs courages respectifs et les tactiques qu’ils avaient mises en place, l’un et l’autre, pour lutter et se tenir droit, cette façon ambiguë qu’avait Erik de dire _nous_ de telle sorte que Charles pouvait y entendre plus un _nous_ intime qu’un _nous_ collectif, l’enchantèrent. Se créait une proximité comme si, bien avant de se connaître, par-delà les années, ils avaient été deux mobiles, confrontés aux mêmes forces, contraints d’y opposer les mêmes réactions, obligés à se rejoindre pour former une seule monade. Alors il voulut être plus proche encore. Vers la cigarette il tendit son index et son majeur pointés, en miroir à ceux d’Erik.

« Passe…

\- Mais tu ne fumes pas…, s’étonna Erik.

\- Non. Même pas le cigare. Ça m’écœure. Passe… »

Erik éloigna la cigarette.

« Pourquoi ? », s’amusa-t-il.

Charles ne bougea pas. Il tendit plus haut le bras. Leurs mains en l’air.

« Je veux savoir ce que cela fait.

\- De fumer ? A quarante ans ?

\- Oui. De fumer. A quarante ans. Passe… », s’amusa Charles tout autant.

La cigarette passa d’une main à l’autre. Erik souriait, un peu stupidement, ravi par les caprices de Charles. Charles tira sur le mégot en prenant de mines, pointant ses lèvres et arrondissant son poignet. La fumée piqua ses yeux, il cligna. Et toussa.

« Alors ? demanda Erik en récupérant la cigarette.

\- C’est dégoûtant.

\- Et comme ça, c’est dégoûtant ? fit Erik qui se plia en deux et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Comme ça, c’est parfait. Je veux bien fumer comme ça toute ma vie… »

Erik éteignit son mégot dans le bocal qui le suivait partout. Par un même mouvement, né de cette harmonie que donne aux amants l’élan magique d’une envie commune, qu’il n’est pas nécessaire de dire, que les corps entendent sans la décrypter, Charles se retrouva assis, pris au réseau des jambes d’Erik, chacun enclosant l’autre, et son visage aussi, pris, à deux mains.

« Toute ta vie ?

\- Toute ma vie… »

Charles fut embrassé. Longtemps. Loin, il entendit les cloches de Santa Prisca sonner midi. C’était le Jeudi Saint, le soir venu elles ne sonneraient plus.

Erik avait le pouvoir, quoi qu’il fît, sans qu’il le sût, de faire du cœur de Charles un chantier permanent.


	8. Come Prima

Après Pâques et ses festivités qu’ils évitèrent, même le chemin de croix que le Pape suivit de Saint-Pierre au Colisée, durant lesquelles ils se retranchèrent dans l’appartement d’Erik, n’en sortant que pour acheter de la nourriture, de l’alcool et du tabac et où ils s’aimèrent pendant cinq jours pleins – jamais Charles qui avait toujours dédaigné la domesticité n’avait connu d’intimité si simple et si naturelle, que n’abimèrent ni la lassitude ni l’embarras –, Charles partit pour Naples. Il y resta trois jours, trajets compris. Il n’alla pas à Pompéi qu’il avait pourtant projeté de visiter. Il vit la ville jaune et sa baie comme sur une carte postale, enfermé en lui-même, sans émoi particulier. Puisqu’Erik n’était jamais allé à Naples et qu’il ne demanda pas à Charles de lui en rapporter des images précises, les signes extérieurs, auxquels habituellement il était sensible, non connectés à sa réalité présente, ne lui évoquèrent rien et glissèrent sur lui, son esprit clos ne pouvant laisser le pénétrer que les impressions ajustables de près ou de loin à la personne d’Erik. Il ne pouvait se dire : « là a marché Erik » ou « Erik m’a conseillé de voir cet endroit » ou encore « Erik veut que je lui rapporte une photographie de ce lieu ». Il se promena et ne retint rien, non pas occupé à voir mais à rejouer, à revivre, les cinq jours passés. 

Erik était un amant parfait, attentif et tendre, répétant à l’envi les marques de sa tendresse, le faisant volontiers et non pas implicitement obligé par les inquiétudes de Charles et qu’il aurait voulu faire taire, Charles, malgré ses efforts, ne parvenant pas à arborer un air uniformément et longtemps quiet. Du reste, Charles ne faisait pas tant d’efforts car, dès qu’une question commençait à poindre, il ne s’en détournait pas, il en tirait vicieusement le fil, fasciné par les dangers et les souffrances qu’elle contenait. D’une flammèche il attendait le feu. Cependant, fallait-il le redire, Erik était irréprochable. Pendant cinq jours, il avait servi Charles comme Charles appréciait qu’on le servît, avec selon les moments un soin précieux et sincère ou une ironie piquante, l’alternance des deux, le soin et l’ironie, révélant qu’il avait compris comment plaire à Charles mais qu’il n’en était pas dupe. Pour exemple, chaque matin le café de Charles était prêt, fumant au bord de la table ou posé au sol devant le matelas, l’anse de la tasse n’attendant que sa main – il ne but pas de thé, l’épicerie dans laquelle il se fournissait étant fermée pour cause de week-end pascal et, à l’idée de traverser la ville pour aller chez lui chercher du thé et une théière ils reculèrent. « Merci », disait Charles, « c’est ainsi qu’on sert les princes », répondait Erik puis il ajoutait : « et tant que j’aurai du plaisir à assister à ton réveil et à voir ton sourire de souverain, je le ferai… ». « Je n’ai pas un sourire de souverain », répliquait Charles en appuyant son sourire et en roulant paresseusement dans le lit. « Si, tu l’as », disait encore Erik. Il posait ses pinceaux et venait s’asseoir devant Charles. La lumière demeurait fabuleuse et embellissait Erik, d’où qu’elle l’éclairait. A chaque fois que Charles sortait du sommeil, ses rêves lui laissant un goût d’incomplétude, soit qu’il ne s’en souvînt plus, soit que, s’en souvenant, il fût déçu de ne pas encore y trouver la trace d’Erik, contrairement au rêve qui avait suivi leur premier jour à la Villa Borghèse et dans lequel Erik avait eu la figure d’un ange, à tel point que cette absence lui apparaissait comme une défaillance de son âme, un déni involontaire, mais dont il avait honte, de ce qu’il aurait clamé avec la plus grande certitude : l’occupation entière de son être par son amour, et qu’il se sentait ainsi trahi par son inconscient, il avait l’heureuse surprise et la consolation de se redécouvrir inchangé, immédiatement épris dès qu’il ouvrait les yeux, ayant devant lui, marchant ou assis, l’objet de son sentiment, beau, rutilant comme une pièce d’argent ou une sculpture d’acier sur laquelle fondait la lumière de Rome. Le jour, qu’il fût clair au matin ou orange au soir, seyait à Erik, allumait ses cheveux et blanchissait sa peau, le rendant plus réel encore, incontournable au regard de Charles – même la nuit, pendant leurs étreintes, Charles avait besoin qu’une lampe fût allumée afin qu’il vît. Alors Charles souriait, tout content de se retrouver, dans la réalité, aimant, mais quand Erik penché sur lui et caressant amoureusement son visage lui demandait : « as-tu bien dormi ? », il pensait : « non puisque tu n’y étais pas », et il répondait oui. Dès le matin, l’absence constatée et répétée d’Erik dans ses rêves lui causait déjà une petite blessure ; il ne comprenait pas qu’il eût pu y avoir deux hommes en lui, désaccordés, aux vitesses dissonantes, dont l’un la nuit prenait le pouvoir sur l’autre et agissait en lui fabriquant des rêves étrangers comme si l’autre n’eût pas existé. Ensuite, après qu’il avait bu son café, avait-il droit, en sus des premières caresses et des premiers regards, à d’autres caresses, d’autres regards, et des baisers. Erik le poussait dans le lit et se recouchait avec lui. En introduction à l’aveu de ses faiblesses, Charles demandait : « as-tu rêvé de moi ? », une faiblesse partagée étant plus pardonnable qu’une solitaire. « Non… est-ce grave, inspecteur ? », répondait Erik dont la bouche était perdue quelque part entre le cou de Charles et son épaule, à moins qu’elle fût déjà plus bas, sur son ventre ou sur ses cuisses. « Pour toi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas comment tu m’aimes…, « … beaucoup… », « beaucoup ? », « oui, beaucoup », « … pour moi, ça l’est. Je suis très malheureux de ne pas rêver de toi », « c’est terrible, ta vie est un enfer », se moquait Erik dont l’exploration du corps de Charles reprenait. La sensualité était douce, jamais brutale, Erik mettant un point d’honneur à être lent, son abstinence comptant pour rien et n’étant pas un temps perdu qu’il eût fallu rattraper par des débauches obscènes. Par là confirmait-il l’impression qu’il avait faite à Charles pendant le temps long de leur séduction mutuelle, d’être un gentleman. D’ailleurs le prouva-t-il une après-midi que Charles le suçait. La première fois que Charles prit le sexe d’Erik dans sa bouche, ce fut avec démesure l’envol cérémonieux de son cœur. Dans les échanges sexuels, Charles était de ceux, toujours aux commandes, qui se faisaient sucer et prendre et il n’avait rencontré personne pour qui son affection fût si forte qu’il acceptât d’être de cette place délogé. Pour Erik, il le fit. Il le fit sans débat, en notant pour lui-même, comme une victoire gagnée, l’écart qu’il y avait entre son moi présent et l’homme vaniteux qu’il avait été. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas seulement ce progrès de lui-même qui étreignit son cœur, ce fut la troublante sensation de servir à son tour. Tout d’abord, il s’émut de tout et ne se trouva pas sot ; il s’émut du grain de la peau, d’une veine bleue qu’Erik avait au périnée, voie précieuse où circulait le désir, et qui palpitait si frénétiquement qu’il craignit qu’elle cédât. Après avoir encapuchonné Erik (en plus des biens de première nécessité et du tabac, ils durent aussi acheter de nouveau des préservatifs), il s’émut de la lourdeur et de la chaleur ; levant les yeux, il vit Erik vulnérable et à sa merci de sorte que, se comparant et ne s’étant jamais perçu comme vulnérable à cette même position, il comprit la noblesse d’Erik et la plus grande noblesse dont il devait faire montre en se faisant serviteur d’un docile ; il s’en trouva ému davantage. Erik qui se retenait à tout sauf aux cheveux de Charles, murmura : « doucement, doucement… on n’est pas pressé… » ; il ne le dit pas comme d’autres l’auraient dit ou comme Charles à d’autres l’avait déjà dit, dans le but égoïste de retarder son plaisir ; il le dit avec galanterie, sa prévenance suggérant que la bouche de Charles, en étant avide et urgente, se serait dans cette précipitation avilie, qu’au détriment d’un plaisir plus vif qu’eût produit une bouche servile, il préférait garder intacte l’image qu’il se faisait de Charles, préservant au passage l’image qu’il avait de soi et qu’il voulait que Charles eût de lui, celle d’un homme dont les rigidités morales ne pouvaient être amollies. Charles le jugea admirable.

Dans le sexe comme dans la séduction, Charles continua de découvrir la lenteur. C’était une lenteur qui permettait des extases longues, dont la teneur n’avait rien à envier aux plaisirs éjaculatoires, le bonheur se construisant à pas amples que rien ne contraignait, même pas leur finalité, surtout pas leur finalité. La joie douce et intense, minutieusement bâtie, d’être là, sur l’autre ou à côté de lui, de découvrir de son corps offert et patient chaque recoin, chaque angle, chaque ombre. Charles ne se lassa pas de la peau blanche d’Erik, floutée de rose et de bleu, verte parfois aux endroits où la rousseur se superposait aux veines apparentes, de son goût de cuivre, un cuivre fort et enivrant qui chargeait sa langue et occupait ses narines, de ses petits cheveux roux qui frisaient dans sa nuque et que la transpiration collait à ses tempes, de la nerveuse délicatesse de tous ses muscles comme autant de tendres câbles d’une machine vivante, organique, palpitante, interdite. Souvent s’arrêtait-il, au sommet d’une épaule ou dans la plaine d’une cuisse, il disait : « dieu… », posait son front là où ses lèvres avaient traîné puis : « je t’aime beaucoup trop pour que cela soit un bien… », à quoi Erik qui acceptait dans l’instant d’être tant aimé répondait par un sourire. En Charles tout tourbillonnait, une colonne vibrante, intolérable de félicité. Il eût pu en tirer des évanouissements et s’il posait son front c’était pour reprendre ses esprits. Enfin il eût pu comprendre les conversions subites, les révélations de ceux qui s’agenouillaient longtemps sur la dalle d’une église ou qui s’y allongeaient pour être plus près, plus humbles, les saints, les bienheureux. Mais cette lenteur, qu’il avait souhaitée dès son premier réveil aux côtés d’Erik quand il avait perçu son désir comme n’étant que l’écume de son sentiment tremblant, la volupté changeant alors d’état, non plus limitée à une basse satisfaction des sens mais devenant l’agent dévoué de sa pensée, lui-même s’éprouvant d’abord comme un esprit plutôt qu’un corps ; cette lenteur dont il pouvait prétendre être l’initiateur aussi parce qu’elle dérivait de la première, celle qu’il avait imposée en se refusant, obligeant Erik à la patience ; cette lenteur enfin dont il était secondairement bénéficiaire, Erik l’adorant avec des égards égaux aux siens, ses longs doigts et sa bouche courant partout, qui ne laissaient rien ni inexploré ni commenté, « mon ange, si absolument parfait… tes taches de rousseur, bordel, tes taches de rousseur… » ; mais cette lenteur donc, que froidement il eût pu considérer comme étant son œuvre, il s’en trouvait dépossédé. Car elle s’accordait si bien au tempérament d’Erik, à cette façon qu’il avait d’être, où s’exprimait son dédain à se disperser dans des choses futiles, son choix ayant été fait, inébranlable, d’économiser ses forces pour les consacrer ailleurs, dans la peinture, qu’il semblait à Charles qu’elle n’était pas le fruit de sa propre volonté mais qu’elle résultait secrètement de celle d’Erik, comme si, mobilisé par des forces obscures et souterraines, aveuglé et soumis au diktat de son sentiment qui se posait en organisateur des évènements, il n’avait fait que répondre aux vœux muets d’Erik en s’acclimatant à lui et à ses attentes. Pour se faire aimer, il s’était rendu aimable selon ce qu’Erik entendait être aimable. Alors Charles, qu’agaçait aussi la sérénité d’Erik, lequel n’effleurait pas le doute, du moins Charles le supposait-il, au contraire de lui qui en était perpétuellement agité, comme les imparfaits s’agacent en compagnie des être parfaits que résignés et trouvant par là une piètre consolation les premiers jugent finalement moins bons car incapables d’une généreuse et gratuite adaptation, voyait dans ses multiples et progressifs abandons la preuve qu’il était moins aimé qu’il n’aimait. Pour Erik, Charles eût tout laissé, il ne savait pas ce que pour lui Erik eût laissé. Une fois engagé dans la voie cruelle de l’abnégation où le soi amoureux jouit des douleurs qu’il rencontre, Charles faisait feu de tout bois, encore plus de la fidélité d’Erik à la peinture, pour laquelle il conservait les mêmes exigences et le même dévouement. Erik continuait de peindre, s’arrangeant pour le faire pendant que Charles dormait, à l’aube ou au milieu de la nuit, refusant toujours que Charles le regardât. Il y avait un monde à la porte duquel Charles était interdit, presque humilié. La peinture, par son ancienneté, par son empire, était une maîtresse plus forte que lui. Si Charles était un prince, comme aimait sans cesse le répéter Erik, il ne régnait pas, il était Monsieur. Ainsi le tableau avança et, quand il fut achevé, bien que Charles eût pu en voir, fasciné, les différentes étapes de réalisation puisque chaque matin il en contemplait le progrès, les secrets d’Erik étaient restés cachés. Charles habitait là, il vivait, dormait, mangeait, faisait l’amour dans l’atelier, au milieu de la peinture ; il ne savait toujours rien. Pourtant Erik n’était pas avare, il parlait beaucoup de peinture, expliquant à Charles qui ardemment l’écoutait et le questionnait, ses envies, ses ambitions esthétiques, ses impasses, ses deuils, ses douleurs. Il disait où il en était et où il voulait aller, ce qu’il savait faire et qui ne l’intéressait plus puisqu’il savait le faire, ce qu’il espérait réaliser, le chemin qu’il devait encore parcourir, le temps qu’il mesurait et qui l’effrayait. Il parlait technique aussi, montrant à Charles sur le tableau, ses corrections, ses coups ratés, ses réussites qu’il amoindrissait. Il avait pour son art une telle exigence que rien de ce qu’il faisait ne lui semblait assez bien et il arrivait à Charles de le sentir tout à coup partir, très loin, l’esprit ailleurs, ses yeux dans le vague et son front plissé. Charles alors se rappelait l’intelligence intuitive dont il avait fait preuve sur le banc à la Villa Borghèse, il attendait muettement le retour d’Erik, patient et n’exigeant rien, mais cette fois-ci douloureux, son intelligence n’étant plus un moyen de séduire mais la juste marque de son amour inconditionnel. Puis Erik revenait en disant : « qu’est-ce que tu disais ? », « rien », répondait Charles, « je ne disais rien… », « Ah ! s’ébrouait Erik. Embrasse-moi… », c’était peut-être pour se faire pardonner et Charles, miséricordieux, l’embrassait. Alors Charles souffrait quadruplement : il souffrait d’être relégué et de n’être point la cause première de la peine d’Erik, il souffrait de cette peine elle-même et d’être face à elle impuissant. Il s’accrochait comme un médiocre remède à l’idée de l’atelier qu’il voulait offrir à Erik, quelque part à Londres ou à Paris, ne pouvant se résoudre à la province, bien qu’Erik lui eût appris qu’il vivait dans le sud de la France, où la lumière était d’une limpidité inégalable, et c’était pour cette raison, celle selon laquelle Erik aurait pu refuser de se transplanter ailleurs, qu’il taisait cette proposition.

Quoiqu’il ne le fût pas avec la fébrilité qu’il espérait, une fébrilité égale à celle qu’il ressentait, Charles ne pouvait douter d’être aimé ; il en recevait à chaque instant la preuve, et tout n’était pas si triste ou si grave. Ils avaient de grands moments, très gais, remplis d’insouciance et d’enfantillages. Un soir qu’ils avaient trop bu, ils écoutèrent sur le petit poste de radio d’Erik un vieux concert que Dalida avait donné à Rome en 69. Le son était mauvais qui ne rendait pas honneur à la voix de la diva, il y avait des crépitements, mais ils furent séduits, étrangement bouleversés et joyeux tous deux. Quand Dalida chanta _Bang bang_ , Charles qui avait vraiment trop bu, Erik n’étant pas en reste, ses yeux gris brillant d’un éclat irrésistible et ses pommettes roses, monta sur la scène des draps défaits et dansa. Il dansa lentement, ondulant en accord avec la mélodie, seules ses hanches bougèrent, comme s’il eût dansé solitairement un slow, amoureux et mélancolique ; il vit dans le regard d’Erik combien il était désiré, se persuadant alors d’être l’objet inatteignable d’un désir absolu. Le tourbillon de la félicité en lui rejaillit, étincelant et fier, projetant partout les éclats de son amour. Il se repentit de n’avoir jamais réellement écouté Dalida, l’aurait-il fait qu’il n’en aurait pas tiré une émotion semblable à celle qu’il éprouva, son cœur du temps passé sec, insensible, ignorant de l’intensité qu’il connaissait désormais, où le jetait un basculement incessant entre la joie et la peine. Dans la voix de Dalida, dans son interprétation si juste, si sentie, par-delà les textes de ses chansons un peu convenus, mais pas tant convenus finalement puisque ce sont dans les refrains les plus populaires et les plus simples que se disent les plus grandes vérités, il y avait des fêlures, des chagrins enfouis et, les recouvrant comme un voile discret, la politesse de la joie. Malgré les trahisons, malgré les amours déçues, malgré la solitude, Dalida chantait ; elle chantait malgré tout, son chant étant à la fois la réponse la plus adaptée au malheur et la marque d’une énergie inextinguible, d’une flamme que le malheur ne pouvait éteindre. En elle, il se reconnut, il lui sembla qu’elle chantait pour lui, qu’elle lui disait tout bas que lui aussi il devait chanter et danser, malgré le malheur et que mieux, il devait danser avec le malheur, danser en se sachant malheureux. Charles n’était pas malheureux, en cet instant il ne l’était pas mais toujours planait l’ombre d’un chagrin possible, probable, prévisible. Alors au son de _Come Prima_ et de _Volare,_ il continua de danser, plus volubile puisque la musique le permettait, son corps animé de grâces joueuses, joyeuses, allumant progressivement aux yeux d’Erik des feux d’une joie désespérée, qu’il eût voulu en permanence lui voir. C’était bien parce que tout passait et périssait, même le sentiment, qu’il fallait danser, la joie de Charles plus brillante, plus virevoltante, gratuite et désintéressée, accrochait dans son cœur et dans son corps des guirlandes inutiles et des flonflons. A la fin, étourdi d’être si désespérément heureux, ayant mis farouchement, sans compter, tous ses efforts dans sa ronde, désireux de plaire et de séduire encore, il descendit du lit et se fit capturer par des mains amoureuses. Entre ses genoux serrés, Erik l’emprisonna. « Pourquoi es-tu si tragique ? », demanda le peintre, « je ne suis pas tragique, je danse », répondit Charles, désinvolte, en caressant les mains qui le tenaient, « si, même en dansant tu l’es… », « bah… c’est en prévision du jour où tu ne m’aimeras plus », « tu as la faculté de te rendre seul malheureux », conclut Erik en se libérant des mains de Charles qu’il porta à ses lèvres, alors que Charles aurait voulu entendre : « je t’aimerai toujours… ». Mais son cœur battait tant, il était si heureux d’avoir tant dansé, qu’il ne s’en chagrina pas et embrassa son amant. Le baiser finissant, Erik eut l’intelligence de dire : « je t’aime autant que tu m’aimes, mon trésor. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter », ce qui valait bien ce que Charles aurait voulu entendre, « danse avec moi… ». Erik réticent fut forcé de se mettre debout, Charles amusé riait, tirait sur ses mains, « viens, de quoi as-tu peur ? Personne ne te voit… Fais-moi plaisir… ». Sur _Gondolier_ , ils dansèrent, Erik si empoté, si malhabile que Charles le trouva adorable, le fit tourner en le tenant du bout des doigts. Sa maladresse, son envie de bien faire étaient ravissantes et lui-même souriait, conquis par l’audace enfantine de Charles. « Lui et moi, t’en souviens-tu… », chantonna Erik en prenant Charles dans ses bras, « tu chantes vraiment très mal », « lui et moi… », insista Erik, sa bouche sur celle de Charles.

Les baisers. Les baisers étaient un monde en soi. Charles eût voulu un monde qui ne fût fait que des baisers d’Erik. Dans toute la gamme de baisers qu’Erik pouvait lui donner, Charles préférait ceux qui n’annonçaient rien. Ceux qui duraient, interminables, sans s’échauffer, sans dériver, sans main sous la chemise, sans braguette ouverte, sans genou glissé entre les cuisses. Appuyé contre un mur, Charles, de cette façon, se fit embrasser une après-midi durant. C’était un pan de mur que n’occupaient pas les tableaux retournés et il s’était appuyé là pour prendre sur soi les rayons du soleil qui entraient transversalement par la baie vitrée tout en écoutant Erik qui parlait de peinture. Un instant, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la chaleur et du timbre grave de la voix d’Erik. Tout le caressait, le soleil, les mots passionnés d’Erik, son amour à l’intérieur de lui. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux parce qu’Erik ne parlait plus, Erik était devant lui, déplacé sans bruit, comme un fauve. « Tu ne m’écoutes pas », murmura Erik ; ce n’était pas un reproche, c’était seulement la constatation, un peu béate et admirative que Charles était capable d’être là tout en étant dans un autre endroit, un endroit où il n’y aurait eu qu’eux, des idées d’eux, libres et détachées. « Si, je t’écoute… Je t’écoute toujours… ». De chaque côté de la tête de Charles, Erik posa ses mains, refermant ainsi ses bras où il voulait enclore Charles quand celui-ci l’émouvait trop. Charles laissa les siennes plaquées contre le mur. Avant les baisers que Charles préférait, il y avait les murmures, les chuchotements, afin que la douceur et la tendresse descendissent, que rien ne devait briser, trop délicates : « dis-moi où tu étais », « je ne sais pas… ailleurs… avec toi », Erik souriait, charmé par les inventions de Charles, prêt à le suivre, « je ne connais personne qui soit si consciencieusement amoureux que toi », « tu trouves que je suis consciencieux ? », « oui. Très, très consciencieux », « vais-je avoir droit à une récompense alors ? », « tableau d’honneur, monsieur Xavier… tableau d’honneur… ». Erik se pencha et Charles tendit le cou. C’était merveilleux qu’Erik fût plus grand et Charles plus petit parce que dans la jonction de leurs bouches, il y avait plus qu’un rapprochement, il y avait une descente et Charles voyait de longs nuages blancs, un peu roses ou bleus, d’où descendait une colonne de lumière. Erik embrassait divinement bien, sans grossièreté, comme si la bouche de Charles eût été un objet précieux qu’il fallait manipuler avec soin et respect. Plus que le geste, c’était l’intention qui ravissait Charles, dans ces instants il ne pouvait faire autrement qu’avoir la certitude qu’Erik était entièrement à lui, consacré à lui, sans autre pensée que lui, et qu’il en était heureux, parfaitement heureux, n’espérant rien d’autre que Charles. Sur la bouche de Charles, Erik déposait des petits trésors qui ensuite se logeaient dans son cœur, éclatants, des souvenirs lumineux pour plus tard, sans regret, sans chagrin, comme des poèmes, des bijoux qui n’ont pas de valeur, de la pacotille qu’on ne peut monnayer ; son bonheur comme une dentelle finement brodée. Et Erik disait : « Quel est ton plus beau baiser ? », « je ne sais pas… (Charles disait souvent qu’il ne savait pas, c’était une pudeur qu’il ne s’était jamais connue alors que jetant sur sa vie un regard analytique, il réalisait que lorsqu’il croyait savoir, avant de rencontrer Erik, il ne savait rien et que désormais il savait. Il savait) … le premier, il y a trois jours, dans une cage d’escalier », dans son baiser Erik souriait, « tu n’as aucune logique. Chronologiquement, je veux dire », « Ah ! Eh bien puisqu’il faut respecter le temps : à dix-sept ans, sous des peupliers », « je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver des peupliers à Rome », « pour quoi faire ? », « mieux faire. T’embrasser. Effacer. Et les autres ? », « attends… A vingt-trois ans, sur le pont d’un bateau, parce que j’avais le mal de mer et qu’après j’ai pensé que je tanguais de l’intérieur, à cause du baiser », « ça va être plus difficile… un chalutier ça fera l’affaire ? », « tu as des amis pêcheurs ? », « oui, à Marseille ». A chaque parole, Erik ajoutait un baiser, à moins que cela fût le contraire, les paroles n’étant que des ponctuations, des points de suspension, des virgules, glissés dans le vrai langage, celui des baisers. Bien que Charles ne voulût pas savoir, à son tour il demanda : « et toi ? », « hormis celui d’il y a trois jours ? », (à cela Charles ne croyait pas foncièrement, il ne croyait pas que pour Erik leur premier fût le meilleur. Il ne releva pas cette imprécision), « oui », « à quinze ans, derrière une église, avec la peur au ventre », « et c’était bien ? Malgré la peur ? », « oui, parce que j’avais l’impression d’envoyer chier le monde entier ». Charles oubliait les questions, il oubliait le « avec qui ? », et le « et avec moi est-ce que tu as aussi l’impression d’envoyer chier le monde entier ? », Charles embrassait Erik qui l’embrassait, il ne demandait que : « m’aimes-tu ? », Erik posait son front sur le sien, reprenait son souffle en regardant les lèvres de Charles, « oui, mon trésor », « dis-le », « je t’aime, mon petit, je t’aime… ». Cela dura toute une après-midi, les mains de Charles ayant dérivé du mur aux hanches d’Erik, celles d’Erik toujours plaquées au mur mais ses couches fléchis donnant à Charles l’impression infiniment délicieuse de n’être qu’une bouche, son corps tombant dans le tabou et le sacré. Le soleil vira lentement d’est en ouest, le temps comme une plage dont on ne pouvait compter les grains, l’infini contenu dans un intervalle clos mais qui déborda, envahissant Charles qui exalté pensait : le temps n’est rien, je l’ai vaincu, ceci est à moi, pour toujours.

Pendant cinq jours Charles oublia aussi sa coquetterie passée. Etant venu à Erik avec une chemise défaite et un pantalon froissé, il n’eut pas le courage de s’en retourner chez lui pour prendre des vêtements propres. Il garda donc le même pantalon pendant tout le week-end pascal et il lava sa chemise dans une laverie automatique où Erik faisait habituellement ses lessives. Il se trouva bête à ne pas savoir faire fonctionner l’énorme lave-linge, Erik en riant lui prit la chemise des mains et la fourra avec son propre linge dans le tambour. Dans le miroir qui tapissait le fond de la boutique, Charles se vit : il portait un tee-shirt d’Erik, celui qu’il avait eu à la Villa Borghèse, en coton gris et confortable. Quand Erik avait ouvert son armoire en disant : « sers-toi », il n’avait pas hésité, il avait pris dans la pauvre garde-robe d’Erik ce tee-shirt qui déjà était véhicule de souvenirs, le souvenir de son désir intense, non amoureux encore mais sur le point de l’être. Bien sûr il était trop grand mais il l’avait glissé dans son pantalon, en le faisant bouffer à la taille. Le temps que la lessive tournât, ils allèrent dans une petite supérette où Erik faisait ses courses. Dans les rayons, Erik familier demanda : « de quoi as-tu besoin ? Combien de nuits vas-tu rester ? », « Toutes ? », répondit farouchement Charles, « bien, alors il te faut… », virage dans les allées, Charles sur les talons d’Erik, arrêt au rayon des sous-vêtements, « … cinq caleçons. Quelle taille ? », « M », « moui… tu permets ? », la main d’Erik dans le dos de Charles à fourrager dans la ceinture, deux doigts glissés dans le pantalon en chasse de l’étiquette, scandale : « mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », « je vérifie parce que je pense que tu mets plutôt du L », petite claque sur la main cavalière, « du M je te dis », « bon, du M… et cinq paires de chaussettes… celles-ci, toutes simples, en coton ? », « oui, oui… ». C’était très gênant et délicieusement intime de se faire ainsi pourvoir par Erik qui affichait un sourire outrancier et propriétaire. Re-départ au pas de course, virage à gauche, rayon des produits de toilette, « et une brosse à dents, je n’embrasse que ceux qui ont une hygiène buccale irréprochable », « on ne s’est pas lavé les dents hier soir », « c’est normal, j’étais bourré et j’avais autre chose à faire » (c’était le lendemain de leur première nuit), « ni ce matin », « si, moi je les ai lavées, pendant que tu dormais », « oh mon dieu ! », « pas grave, je t’aime quand même… un peigne ? », « non », « tu as raison, tu es plus beau quand tu es tout brouillon », « je ne suis pas brouillon », « savamment brouillon alors ? », « c’est mieux ». Tout tomba dans le panier en plastique à roulettes qu’Erik tirait derrière lui. Ils virèrent encore, Erik gai comme un pinson ne s’arrêtant pas de parler et de charmer Charles qui le suivait et le trouvait impossiblement beau : « qu’est-ce tu veux manger ? », « je ne sais pas… des pâtes ? », « des pâtes… avec quoi dedans ? », « du parmesan », « du parmesan… et des légumes… des tomates, des olives, du prosciutto », « ça n’est pas des légumes », « intelligent avec ça… et du vin… », « laisse-moi choisir », « ah ! Quand on en vient aux choses essentielles, on s’intéresse enfin ! ». Longue pause réflexive face aux alcools, petit désespoir de ne pas être chez son caviste de la Via Ludovisi, « c’est terrible, il n’y a que de la piquette », « prends le plus cher et c’est toi qui paies », « ce n’est pas une histoire de prix, il y a de très bons vins, dans des gammes de prix très accessibles mais là… », lever au ciel des yeux d’Erik et moue franchement moqueuse, « quoi ? », « rien, je devrais te trouver horriblement snob et je te trouve adorable », plus longue pause encore pour qu’on prît le temps de l’adorer, mains sur les hanches, sourire charmant, avec en toile de fond les paquets de chips, « fais gaffe ou je te roule une pelle à en faire péter tous les bouchons de champagne », « il n’y a pas de champagne », « dommaaage ! ». Heureusement aussi il n’y avait qu’eux et la caisse était loin. Finalement Charles choisit un vin des Pouilles, labelisé bio, il en prit trois bouteilles. Le panier se remplit et Erik prit le temps, tout en haut d’une allée, au pied d’une pyramide de conserves, de picorer la bouche de Charles, « je te trouve extrêmement aventureux », « aventurier ? », « non, aventureux », « le linguiste », « à Oxford », « et pédant en plus, tu es insupportable », « mais tu m’embrasses ? », « parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement… ». Cette fois-ci ce fut Charles qui sortit son portefeuille et Erik roula des yeux en voyant sa carte Gold. La caissière, une petite brune très drôle, comprit leur manège et chantonna _Piu’che Puoi_ d’Eros Ramazzotti (qui portait un prénom comme ça ?) en leur faisant des grands sourires complices. Confiant, Charles embrassa le cou d’Erik qui en bout de caisse, empaquetait les articles. « Arrête, chéri, tu me déconcentres », maugréa Erik, « pas tant téméraire finalement », la petite caissière faillit battre des mains mais se retint, Charles fut puni d’une tape sur les fesses et d’un baiser claqué sur ses lèvres, « Oh ! », « oh… ». Ils sortirent. Sur le trottoir, le soleil romain enrubannait l’air, tiède et odorant, chargé des parfums qui descendaient des jardins de l’Aventin. Charles inspira, tendit son visage au ciel, ferma les yeux, « tu es une petite merveille », commenta Erik. Charles dont le cœur n’était pas loin d’être emporté par la colombe du saint d’esprit (et pourtant c’était Pâques, pas la Pentecôte), prit sa charge dans les paquets à porter. Ils récupérèrent leur linge, en attendant un peu, assis sur un banc en face du lave-linge. « J’aime quand tu es gai, je voudrais que tu sois toujours gai. Promets-moi d’être toujours gai. Pas comme hier soir où tu étais si triste », dit Erik, une main sur la cuisse de Charles, « non », « mais pourquoi ? », « parce que je veux connaître aussi le bonheur d’être malheureux par ta faute », « ça n’a aucun sens… quand on rentre, je te suce pour que tu sois convaincu », « si tu veux. Mais je ne changerai pas d’avis… ».

Pendant cinq jours, ils n’évoquèrent ni les textes de Charles, ni le jugement qu’Erik pouvait porter sur eux, ni leur projet commun.

Dans le train qui le ramena de Naples, Charles n’écrivit pas, trop impatient de retrouver Erik. Il écouta sur son téléphone toutes les chansons de Dalida qu’il avait pu télécharger (pour la technologie, il n’avait pas une grosse habilité et il avait failli pleurer dans sa chambre d’hôtel en essayant de comprendre comment on faisait ce genre de choses, il avait demandé conseil à Erik qui lui avait répondu par message : « je ne peux pas t’aider mon chaton, je suis aussi nul que toi »).

Arrivé en gare de Roma-Termini, il chercha, sur le quai puis dans le hall, Erik qu’il avait prévenu de son retour et de ses horaires. Il ne le trouva pas. La gare était bondée et il s’agaça de ce monde et de ce bruit qui l’empêchaient de voir et de penser. Dans la galerie marchande où la foule patientait en attente des trains, il eut soudain une migraine. Il se sentit effroyablement seul et perdu. Il paniqua, son imagination sautant d’une cause à une autre qui eût pu expliquer l’absence d’Erik. Il ne pensa pas que le peintre l’avait oublié, quoique la peinture ayant des pouvoirs avec lesquels il ne pouvait rivaliser, il était possible qu’Erik absorbé dans son travail n’eût pas regardé l’heure. Il pensa à un accident – les italiens conduisant en dépit du bon sens, traverser une rue à Rome était dangereux –, il pensa à une altercation sur un chantier qui aurait mal tourné – Erik ayant dégoté un contrat de deux jours dans une maison bourgeoise et qui paierait bien, avait-il dit, il suffisait d’un rien, d’un mot déplacé pour que le peintre s’échauffât et prît un contremaître ou un propriétaire au col et tout aurait fini au poste de police. Le front moite, son dos mouillé déjà d’une sueur froide qui le poissait, ses doigts sciés par la poignée de son sac de voyage qui pesait des tonnes et lui ankylosait le bras, Charles sortit sur la Piazza dei Cinquecento, là où arrivaient et démarraient tous les bus de la compagnie des transports de la ville. Il y avait plus de monde encore et le bruyant ballet des bus était incessant. Sa panique enfla à l’idée qu’il ne pourrait à la fois parcourir la place et la tenir entièrement sous son regard afin que rien ne lui échappât. Tout était trop grand, démesuré, le monde trop vaste contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter.

Son téléphone vibra. Il eut un sursaut stupide et manqua de faire tomber l’objet en le sortant de sa poche. Un message s’affichait :

« Je suis là, chéri. Sur ta gauche, à dix mètres à peine. »

Il tourna la tête.

Appuyé contre une barrière devant laquelle défilaient les voitures venues déposer les voyageurs, Erik le regardait. Sourire aux lèvres et clope au bec, il l’attendait, ses grandes jambes nonchalamment croisées aux chevilles. Charles respira. Il sourit et posa son sac. Erik d’une pichenette jeta son mégot. Il se redressa, étira son dos. Le monde reprenait des dimensions acceptables. Charles n’avait pas oublié combien Erik était beau mais il avait oublié combien il l’était davantage jour après jour. La lumière de ce jour d’avril, le printemps partout chantant dans la ville, avait pour Erik des grâces injustes. Le cœur de Charles eut une embardée, retrouvant son rythme normal et saccadé en comparaison des trois jours mornes passés à Naples. Son regard verrouillé sur Charles, un regard heureux et joueur, Erik s’avança. Il évita de justesse un cycliste qui fonçait et il ouvrit grand ses bras comme un toréro dans l’arène. Charles eut un rire idiot. Enfin Erik fut là, planté devant Charles, indélogeable. Il dit :

« Bonjour vous.

\- Je suis bête, j’ai cru que tu m’avais oublié et je n’ai pas pensé à te téléphoner.

\- Oui, tu es bête. Je suis là. Bonjour », répéta Erik.

Charles sourit. Il combla le demi-mètre qui le séparait d’Erik, la pointe de ses chaussures touchant presque celles d’Erik. Il inspira. Enfant, comme tous les enfants, il avait eu une peluche de prédilection qu’il ne fallait laver sous aucun prétexte, au grand dam de ses nourrices, sans laquelle il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dans le parfum d’Erik, il retrouvait cette attache, de l’affect pur, insensé.

« Je suis fatigué. Je n’ai pas bien dormi ces deux dernières nuits, dit Charles.

\- Trop loin ? proposa Erik dont le regard indiqua l’espace infinitésimal entre leurs chaussures.

\- Oui. Trop loin… On ne peut pas s’embrasser.

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Erik passa un bras en travers des épaules de Charles dont tendrement il baisa le front et la tempe. Le monde trop occupé ne les vit pas et continua de tourner. Charles profita de cette étreinte rapide pour glisser son nez au col du tee-shirt, sentir plus près l’odeur et la peau.

« Tu m’a manqué mon petit chat, murmura Erik dans les cheveux de Charles. Et il sembla à Charles qu’Erik aussi retrouvait son souffle.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai.

\- Mais tu vas bien ? Tu as travaillé ? Tu as peint ?

\- Oui. Tout impec. Et je n’ai cassé la gueule de personne.

\- Je te félicite. »

L’étreinte se dénoua, libérant un tout petit peu d’espace entre eux pour qu’ils se vissent mieux.

« Alors Naples, tu as vu quoi ? demanda Erik qui se baissa pour prendre le sac de Charles.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Non, je n’ai rien vu à Naples.

\- Tu n’as rien vu à Naples…, récita Erik avec un ton monocorde mais l’œil malin.

\- Non. Je n’ai rien vu à Naples… », fit Charles avec une égale monotonie.

Ensemble ils sourirent : ils avaient vu les mêmes films ; les références partagées, immédiatement comprises sans explication consacrant le plaisir d’être deux.

Erik balança le sac de Charles sur son épaule.

« On va chez moi, indiqua Erik.

\- C’est une proposition indécente ?

\- Tout à fait ! Tu m’as manqué, je t’ai dit.

\- Comment ? Comment je t’ai manqué ? »

Ils traversèrent la rue et s’engagèrent en direction du centre historique. Charles volait, Rome sentait bon, la foule était pleine de visages souriants.

« Au point que j’ai dormi avec mon tee-shirt gris… »

Sous le regard taquin d’Erik, Charles eut un petit sautillement, charmant mais indigne d’un homme de quarante ans.

« Oh ! Il faut absolument remédier à cet accès de sentimentalisme ! se réjouit Charles.

\- Le remède vient d’être livré par un train en provenance de Naples. »

Ils descendirent la Via Cavour. Charles était content de retrouver Rome, il pensa qu’il eût aimé y vivre de manière définitive. Ça n’était pas une mauvaise idée, ce pouvait même être une excellente idée.

En passant devant le Colisée, Erik qui souriait constamment – Charles aimait le voir sourire ainsi, si visiblement heureux, à cause de lui – dit :

« Maintenant que tu es revenu, il va falloir songer à se mettre au travail.

\- Au travail ? Quel travail ?

\- Le nôtre.

\- Ah ? Oui…

\- J’ai commencé à réfléchir, j’ai plein d’idées, il faut que je te raconte… »

Charles vit la file des touristes qui, agglutinés, patientaient à l’entrée du Colisée. Il ne comprit pas tous ces gens qui perdaient leur temps pour aller voir des choses que tout le monde voyait. C’était une façon pour lui-même de ne pas se juger médiocre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La réplique d'Erik :  
> \- Tu n'as rien vu à Naples...  
> fait référence au film "Hiroshima mon amour" de Alain Resnais, sur un scénario de Marguerite Duras, dans lequel on peut entendre la célèbre réplique : Tu n'as rien vu à Hiroshima. Rien.


	9. Les illusions perdues

Pendant le séjour de Charles à Naples, et contrairement à son esprit que le manque avait rendu inapte, celui d’Erik n’avait pas chômé. En sus du chantier sur lequel il avait travaillé en l’absence de Charles et qu’il lui raconta, provoquant alors son rire par l’imitation forcée qu’il fit du propriétaire dont il avait repeint l’appartement, employant tour à tour les qualificatifs de bourgeois et de capitaliste pour nommer l’individu et que Charles trouva désuets afin d’en dégrader la radicalité et en amoindrir la charge car au fond savait-il qu’objectivement de cette frange il faisait partie, que son appartenance à la bourgeoisie pour l’instant sans effet marquait entre lui et Erik un écart si irréductible que son argent lui sembla, pour la première fois de sa vie, être une tare plus qu’une chance – du reste ce vocabulaire utilisé sans honte, sans craindre que Charles fût blessé par l’emploi d’attributs desquels on pouvait l’affubler, soulignait-il encore davantage la franchise d’Erik et son imprudente entièreté qu’au regret de Charles rien n’entamait, même pas sa présence – , le peintre avait sillonné Rome à la recherche d’idées. C’est ainsi qu’au lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, il conduisit Charles dans l’un des coins qu’il avait repérés.

Dans la Via Giulia qui longe l’arrière des jardins du palais Farnèse, Erik avait trouvé une cour qu’il voulut absolument montrer à Charles. En passant devant les hauts murs qui protégeaient les jardins, Charles ne put que repenser à leur première rencontre. Il lui sembla que depuis lors une éternité s’était écoulée. Il s’arrêta et, à Erik dont le pas avait continué, il dit : « attends ». Erik se retourna, il comprit : « serais-tu nostalgique ? », « pour étrange que cela soit, d’un temps où je ne t’avais pas encore : oui ». A la grille il mit son nez, « de là tu ne verras rien, la cour est trop loin », raisonna Erik, « je sais… », mais la grille était flanquée de tôle pour interdire aux regards curieux la vue des jardins et Charles eut beau se hisser sur ses pointes, il ne vit rien. En souriant, Erik proposa : « veux-tu que je te monte sur mes épaules ? », Charles déçu s’appuya à la grille : « non », puis avec audace il demanda : « qu’as-tu pensé de moi ? A ce moment-là qu’as-tu pensé de moi ? ». Il faisait grand jour, le soleil brillait sur le pavé gris et bombé de la rue qu’il faisait luire, de partout venaient à Charles les éclats chauds du printemps dont la bonté et la lumière eussent dû le rendre insouciant et heureux. De coutume Erik avait ce sourire que Charles échouait à interpréter, entre l’ironie et la bienveillance, que tantôt, quand il était suffisamment armé, quand il était suffisamment convaincu qu’Erik l’aimait, il analysait comme une douceur, un éblouissement timide qui eût pris Erik, se voyant alors dans ce regard posé sur lui paré d’attraits qui surprenaient toujours, qui séduisaient encore, auxquels Erik ne s’habituait pas, ou que tantôt mais alors en proie au doute contre le tourment duquel il ne luttait pas, il prenait pour une moquerie, persuadé qu’en lui Erik voyait des manigances, des excès qui n’avaient pas de réelles incidences. En définitive, quoi qu’il fît, quoi que sa pensée choisît, il se trouvait coincé, objet d’une attention dont les motivations lui restaient obscures. Erik s’approcha, dans la rue passaient quelques piétons, il n’encadra pas Charles de ses bras, il se posta devant lui et son ombre mouvante sur le pavé, peu à peu disparut dans l’ombre du mur. « Quelle importance ? », demanda-t-il, « je ne t’aimais pas », précisa Charles ; de le dire bien qu’il sût qu’indéniablement c’était vrai, il ne le crut pas, réalisant alors que l’amour créait deux temps, un temps où il n’avait pas aimé Erik, duquel il était étranger, qu’il regardait comme la vie d’un inconnu dont il aurait pu en toute sincérité dire : « de qui me parlez-vous ? Je ne connais pas cette personne », un temps lointain aussi où il eût pu ne plus aimer Erik mais qu’il considérait comme une chose abjecte, impossible, et le temps présent, fort, solide, qui se déroulait à l’avant et en arrière, qui contaminait tout. Aussi, en énonçant ce mensonge, que dans la cour du palais Farnese il n’aimait pas Erik, en affirmant sa franchise en laquelle il ne croyait pas, prêchant par là une bonne foi cruelle, il invitait Erik à la même franchise, espérant de cette manière, inconsidérée et naïve, un aveu, une surprise, un miracle. Mais « moi non plus », répondit Erik. Alors Charles qui avait tenté le diable, dont les folles et puériles espérances venaient d’être dérobées, voulut se débattre, mentir, se parjurer, « j’ai menti. Je t’aimais déjà mais je ne le savais pas », voulut-il dire. Plutôt dit-il : « dans ce cas, tu peux me dire la vérité : qu’as-tu pensé de moi ? ». Erik fronça les sourcils, il comprit : « Charles, qu’essaies-tu de faire ?... Tu veux te faire du mal… », « Non ! », se récria Charles, « non… je veux juste connaître la vérité… comme ça, pour savoir ». Le soleil dont les rayons rasants passaient par-dessus la grille, frôlait les cheveux d’Erik et cela faisait, tout autour de son visage, comme un petit irisement, comme si des millions de minuscules feux de Bengale eussent pétillé dans ses cheveux. Erik soupira, Charles pensant cruellement : « je le fatigue », et dit : « Et bien, j’ai pensé que tu étais très beau, j’ai eu envie de toi… », « et aussi ? », exigea Charles, « que tu étais un vrai comédien, que tu aimais te mettre en scène, que tu avais des caprices, que tu ne supportais pas qu’on te dise non… C’est assez comme ça ? ». Cette description de lui-même, Charles ne pouvait la démentir, elle correspondait en tout point à l’homme qu’il avait été dans la cour du palais Farnèse et qu’il détestait, il la jugea fort indulgente. « Oui. Et je t’ai plu quand même ? », ajouta-t-il, « oui, je viens de le dire. Tu m’as plu… Et toi ? » ; Charles sourit, heureux de tromper, de trahir, de dire toute la vérité : « que tu étais magnifique, fier, indomptable, génial. Que je te voulais intensément. A moi, rien qu’à moi. ». Incrédule, Erik tiqua : « dès le premier soir ? », « oui, dès le premier soir », confirma Charles avec aplomb. Erik sourit, comprenant sous les exagérations de Charles les emphases de son cœur : « mon petit chat, tu es égal à toi-même. A force, tu vas t’user », « m’user à quoi ? », chercha Charles, « à être toi… Bien, on continue ? Que je te montre enfin ce sur quoi nous pourrions travailler. ». Erik s’éloigna d’un pas, tendit une main, invita Charles à poursuivre. Au-dedans de lui, Charles soupira. Rien ne lui apparaissait plus important, plus primordial, plus essentiel que la culture et l’exploration de son sentiment. Rien ne comptait plus que de savoir où, quand, comment, selon quelles modalités, il aimait et était aimé ; il eût souhaité trouver en Erik un complice, un partenaire, qui eût éprouvé un plaisir égal au sien, d’une intensité semblable, à faire et à refaire le parcours incessant, détaillé, archéologique, du sentiment qui les liait. Il eût voulu s’enfermer quelque part avec Erik, ne jamais sortir, le tenir prisonnier, l’obliger à dire et à redire, n’être plus que le début et la fin. Mais Erik voulait travailler ; Charles se décolla de la grille et le suivit.

C’était une petite cour privée que l’on découvrait après avoir passé une porte cochère qui n’était pas fermée. De base carrée, elle avait le format d’une boîte, ceinte de hautes façades entre lesquelles, comme dans un puits, tombait la lumière. Les murs, de couleur orange, déjà fort jolis par la délicatesse, la disposition et l’abondance des fenêtres, longues et étroites, parées de volets en bois ajourés en persiennes, étaient tapissés de plantes grimpantes. Mais ce lierre, qui était en fait une bignone, sans fleur encore en cette saison, aux feuilles d’un vert lustré, qui avait colonisé les murs au point que les volets ne pouvaient être convenablement ouverts et battaient sans attache, créant dans la masse végétale des ouvertures asymétriques, vivantes, grottes ou fentes, ne s’enracinait pas dans la cour et le regard, un temps circonspect, eut beau chercher quelque pied caché dans un coin, s’enroulant autour d’une gouttière, il ne le trouvait pas : la bignone tombait du toit. Du faîtage jusqu’aux rives, les tuiles avaient disparu, ensevelies sous la marée du feuillage qui foisonnait, s’amassait en rouleaux puis, arrivé au bord, cascadait dans le vide, trouvait au mur un support, s’y accrochait, le dévalait. Depuis le haut, contraire aux habitudes de la nature et de l’esprit, dégringolait du vert. C’était du vert, sans racine, sans terre, qui pleuvait, qui suivait les arêtes et les reliefs, les débordait et chutait jusqu’à s’effilocher dans ses dernières lianes, au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, au-dessus de la porte d’entrée. Puis à cette pluie végétale, à ce vert vertical, comme une cataracte impétueuse et muette, répondait le vert de la cour, planté dans des pots, de dimensions inégales et désordonnés. Il y en avait des tout petits où poussaient des plantes aromatiques, menthe ou basilic ; des moyens d’où surgissaient d’autres verts, plus clairs ou plus sombres, que devaient en été agrémenter des fleurs ; de plus grands où s’épanouissaient des arbustes ornementaux ; des immenses qui contenaient à l’aise de hauts palmiers. La cour était un jardin qui, sans profondeur, s’était déployé dans la verticalité. Au milieu trônait, couché, un vieux chien, blanc et sale, à l’œil tranquille, qui leva la tête lorsque Charles et Erik entrèrent.

« Oh ! », s’ébahit Charles à peine la porte cochère passée.

A ses côtés, un peu en retrait, Erik resplendissait, heureux de sa trouvaille et de sa surprise.

« C’est pour toi », fit-il.

Tout à sa contemplation, son regard rebondissant sur le toit végétalisé, suivant la chute multiple, torsadée des lianes délicates, plongeant entre les différents pots pour cueillir la variété des verts dont il ne connaissait pas les noms, Charles sentit monter en lui une gratitude profuse, trop forte, presque douloureuse, qui pouvait jaillir en larmes, à l’égard de son amant qui avait compris ce qui l’émouvait le plus, qui avait su, au hasard de ses promenades, trouver et reconnaître ce qui lui plairait à coup sûr. Ainsi, si plus tôt dans la rue il avait eu quelques pincements, quelque amertume à constater qu’Erik n’avait pas la même inclinaison que lui, pour la seule joie d’énoncer des mensonges, à creuser son sillon amoureux, il était certain à présent qu’Erik, même en son absence, pensait à lui, de manière non pas vague et paresseuse mais construite, réfléchie, d’une telle manière que, ayant subtilement cerné qui il était, ce qui attirait son attention et suscitait son émotion, peut-être à la lecture de ses textes, il le voyait dans les choses qu’il croisait, qui alors évoquaient son image, son souvenir, le vœu de lui faire ultérieurement un cadeau, un plaisir.

« N’est-ce pas que cela te correspond ? Dès que je suis entré, immédiatement j’ai pensé à toi », expliqua Erik.

Charles, de la part de sa sœur, de ses amis, de ses amants, avait reçu beaucoup de cadeaux. On lui avait offert des fleurs, des bijoux, des stylos-plume, des écharpes, des foulards, des sculptures, des tableaux, des livres, des carnets, des services à thé, des bouteilles de grands crus, des whiskys de trente ans d’âge, des parfums, des portefeuilles en cuir, des places de concert ou de théâtre, des voyages. Vraiment, il avait été gâté, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Personne ne lui avait fait le don d’un jardin secret, retiré, d’une chapelle à ciel ouvert, d’une pluie de feuillages.

« De ma vie, jamais ne m’a-t-on fait un aussi beau, merveilleux, impossible cadeau, répondit-il, reconnaissant à en perdre le souffle.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le mettre dans ta poche mais tu pourras l’écrire », s’excusa Erik, « et moi, je vais dessiner le chien. Il me plaît bien, ce gros chien, surtout ses grosses pattes et son air désabusé… »

Charles regarda le chien. Le chien était bien mais lui préférait le vert qui coulait partout, tout ce vert comme son amour qui tapissait son cœur. Bien sûr Erik préférait le chien, l’ordinaire, le contingent, ce sur quoi personne ne s’arrêtait, que personne ne voyait mais que lui voyait. Il demanda :

« Mais alors cela veut dire que tu ne dessineras pas ce que j’écrirai, ou réciproquement ? »

A la compréhension que dans les faits, dans la pratique de leurs arts, ils resteraient éloignés, il en eut un pinçon. Erik s’approcha et prit ses mains. Charles eut l’impression d’être un enfant.

« Charles, ne mets pas de gravité là où il n’y en a pas. Peu importe après tout : il y a ce qui t’intéresse et il y a ce qui m’intéresse, moi. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses, et alors ? C’est de les rapprocher qui rendra le truc intéressant. Tu vas écrire la cour et tu finiras par : et il y avait un chien, et à côté il y aura mon dessin. Tu vois ? Tu es d’accord ? »

Charles vit. Il vit très bien que son idée, l’idée qu’il avait eue pour se rapprocher d’Erik, pour se mêler à lui, pour qu’ils devinssent indissociables, pour que de leurs deux esprits ils n’en fissent qu’un, n’était plus à lui ; Erik l’avait remaniée, se l’était appropriée pour en faire une nouvelle et il en résultait que sur le papier, ils seraient encore séparés. Ingrat soudain et se réprimandant pour ça, il le trouva cruel.

« Oui, je vois. Je suis d’accord… mais peut-être je peux aussi essayer d’écrire le chien. 

\- Pourquoi ? Il t’inspire ce chien ? », sourit Erik.

Charles observa le chien qui était vieux et vilain. Il avait de grandes pattes maigres et de longs poils sales qui lui pendaient sur les yeux. Il avait un air placide et misérable. Que pouvait-on dire concernant ce chien ?

« Non… mais je peux essayer…

\- Comme tu voudras mais je suis certain que tu seras beaucoup plus à ton aise avec la bignone. Tu as déjà fait une glycine…

\- Je peux me renouveler… Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas aussi la bignone ?

\- Je ne fais pas dans la beauté. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

\- Bon… »

Ainsi Charles avait des paresses : il faisait dans la beauté. Il était superficiel et vain, il décrivait des glycines, des bignones, des étoffes dans des salles de réception, des bancs dans des parcs, des ciboires dans des vitrines. Il n’avait pas suffisamment de talent pour voir au travers des choses, pour comprendre et atteindre leurs âmes.

De sa sacoche qu’il portait en bandoulière, Erik sortit un carnet à dessins neuf et son fusain. Il s’assit par terre, en tailleur, à un mètre du chien dont il caressa d’abord la tête, « pas bouger », dit-il, « tu es mon modèle… ». Calant son carnet entre ses genoux ouverts, il dessina. Il était content, enthousiasmé par l’idée de représenter ce misérable chien. Sans logique, si Erik refusait qu’on le regardât peindre, il n’avait pas la même réserve quand il dessinait. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait, d’après ce que Charles en comprit, qu’il dessinait dans la rue, voulant prendre sur le vif un objet, un geste, une silhouette, dont il ne pouvait rapporter le souvenir chez lui et qui n’avaient pas l’envergure suffisante, selon son appréciation, pour constituer le thème principal d’un tableau. Charles, tout à la fois impressionné par la rapidité d’Erik à se mettre au travail et embarrassé d’être soudain autorisé à faire une chose que jusque-là on lui avait refusée, resta debout et se plaça un peu de biais, derrière Erik, pour l’observer. Depuis des semaines attendait-il cet instant ; depuis des semaines il rusait, trichait, espérait, se lamentait ; depuis des semaines projetait-il qu’en voyant peindre Erik tout s’éclairerait, qu’il pénétrerait en son cœur, que la machinerie de son talent et de son intelligence se dévoilerait, que les secrets seraient mis au jour, que de le voir il le posséderait. A la vue du fusain touchant la page vierge, il eut un frisson. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le chien apparut, grossièrement d’abord : le corps, les pattes, le museau noir et les grands yeux tristes furent esquissés, le frisson disparut. Charles ne comprit pas ; il ne comprit pas et il eut peur. C’était Erik dessinant et cela ne lui provoquait rien. Erik dessinait comme Charles avaient vu d’autres le faire ; il n’y avait pas dans son coup de main, dans le ballet de ses doigts, dans le mouvement du pouce qui gomme, étale ou estompe le trait, plus de magie ou de virtuosité que dans d’autres mains, d’autres doigts, d’autres pouces. Bien sûr pouvait-on reconnaître dans le dessin sortant du néant le style d’Erik, ce soin particulier qu’il mettait à ne rien magnifier, à ne pas embellir et le chien sous sa main demeurait sale, vieux et un peu minable ; mais la technique, la technique seulement considérée, n’avait rien de remarquable et ne produisit sur Charles aucun effet. Premièrement crut-il que c’était de sa faute, qu’ignorant et obtus il ne pouvait tout percevoir, que l’habilité d’Erik dont il ne pouvait douter, lui échappait, qu’elle était trop fine, trop subtile pour qu’il pût y être sensible. Peut-être aussi était-ce la faute du chien ; après tout ce chien, en tant que modèle, n’avait rien de commun avec les sujets des autres dessins d’Erik dans lesquels Charles avait vu un peu de l’âme du peintre, son goût pour la trivialité, son sens de la captation du réel. Dans ce chien on ne pouvait rien voir ; on ne sentait pas comme dans les autres esquisses d’Erik les matins blêmes, le retour du travail, le labeur. Mais le chien était vieux, sale et fatigué ; dans ses grands yeux tristes flottait une mélancolie, une usure, l’attente d’un repos bien mérité. En définitive, il était normal que ce chien plût à Erik. Alors, bien que Charles luttât – intensément il lutta, de toutes ses forces, préférant se croire stupide ou maudire le chien –, il capitula : pour la première fois, Erik le décevait. Il se détourna et, trouvant un peu à l’écart, sur la gauche, un petit banc en pierre d’où il ne pouvait pas voir le carnet à dessins, il s’assit. Levant le nez, il se noya dans la cascade de feuillages dont les nœuds et les rouleaux le culbutèrent et l’emportèrent ; il eut un détachement, comme si une partie de lui, soudain très froide, se désolidarisait du bloc d’amour, d’admiration et de foi qu’il était tout entier, et devenait indifférente. Quoiqu’intolérable et odieux, c’était reposant.

Mais Erik, pourtant absorbé dans sa tâche, l’avait senti s’éloigner : il lâcha son carnet et tendit une main :

« Mon chaton, ça va ? 

\- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? Ne t’occupe pas de moi, travaille, dessine… », eut la politesse de répondre Charles.

Son ton ne convainquit pas Erik puisque ce dernier, toujours assis, tordit la taille et se tourna vers lui.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Je l’entends à ta voix, ça ne va pas. Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Charles se détesta d’être si transparent. Auparavant habile manipulateur, il ne savait plus dissimuler, son amour l’ayant rendu petit garçon qui échoue à cacher ses chagrins et ses états d’âme. La moindre de ses humeurs était visible et ses humeurs n’étaient ni louables, ni entraînantes. Aussi il se détesta de donner à Erik le spectacle d’un homme anxieux, plaintif et jamais satisfait. A la longue, quel bonheur pouvait-on trouver à l’aimer ?

« Charles… », insista Erik.

Le carnet avait glissé et dans la pente qu’il suivait, des genoux au sol, on pouvait voir en diagonale le dessin de l’abominable chien ; celui-ci n’avait pas bougé, sa tête reposant sur ses pattes. Erik réussissait à froncer les sourcils tout en souriant, avec au bord des lèvres un frémissement sincère d’inquiétude. Il était sublime de tendresse et de douceur. Charles l’aima de nouveau, complétement, entièrement. Le vert, tout autour d’Erik tombant et qui blanchissait la lumière, faisait de lui un être neuf, sans tare, sans défaut. Il referma le carnet et se leva.

« Charles…, répéta-t-il en s’accroupissant devant Charles.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es parti… Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que je peux être sincère ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il t’arrive de ne pas l’être ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors ?

\- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te vexer.

\- Pourquoi me vexerais-je ? Qu’est-ce qui venant de toi pourrait me vexer ?

\- Promets. 

\- Je promets. Dis… »

C’était la ritournelle rebattue des amants, celle où chacun se presse pour réclamer et dire des preuves ; où sous chaque mot, anodin, puéril, capricieux, on entend des requêtes et des déclarations répétées ; que Charles n’avait jamais chantée, ou alors faussement sans y croire comme un enfant récite sa leçon. Là il y crut, engageant tout son cœur, oublieux de l’aveu qu’attendait Erik, seulement heureux de lui voir un soin sincère et une insistance à savoir. Pour le seul soupçon d’une humeur de Charles, d’une tristesse, d’une préoccupation qui le faisait s’écarter, Erik était capable de suspendre ce qu’il faisait, sans manifester la moindre lassitude, de persister dans son inquiétude au point qu’il en profitait pour soubassement signifier sa conviction en la sincérité de Charles et que rien provenant de lui ne pouvait le blesser. Alors Charles, toujours assis, tenant devant lui Erik à sa merci, prit ses mains que le fusain avait salies, surtout le pouce droit noirci d’avoir étiré la matière, les caressa. Erik se taisait et regarda les mains de Charles caresser les siennes. Charles dit :

« Mon dieu ! Comme je t’aime ! »

Un instant, ses mains furent bloquées, emprisonnées dans les plus grandes.

« Ça je sais, continua Erik. Je sais… Mais ce n’est pas ton amour de moi qui t’a rendu si triste soudain. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Charles soupira. Sa frayeur était passée, qu’Erik lui demandait de réactualiser. Elle lui sembla sans consistance, trop éphémère et fugace pour mériter d’être avouée. Il eût pu prétendre à l’oubli et glisser : « je ne m’en souviens plus », savourer d’avoir Erik disponible et aimant. A chaque instant devait-il prendre des décisions, faire le choix de dire ou de ne pas dire, opter pour une attitude ou son contraire, toute direction prise ne l’assurant au préalable de rien, ni de la réaction d’Erik, ni de la suite des évènements, chaque instant se métamorphosant en carrefour au croisement duquel deux voies inconnues s’ouvraient, dont ni la sûreté ni la dangerosité n’étaient mesurables, l’engagement dans l’une ou dans l’autre se résumant perpétuellement à une prise de risque inacceptable. Assuré cependant de l’attention dévouée d’Erik, il eut du courage :

« Et bien… Quand je t’ai vu dessiner toute à l’heure, cela ne m’a rien fait. J’attends cela depuis tellement longtemps et cela ne m’a rien fait. C’est horrible !

\- Ah ! Et à quoi t’attendais-tu exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Que cela me trouble, m’émeuve, que je ressente des choses, que je comprenne enfin d’où tu tiens ton talent… Je ne sais pas… »

Erik bascula sur ses fesses et s’assit confortablement, en tailleur. Avec sérieux considérait-il les propos de Charles, lesquels visiblement, au soulagement de Charles, ne semblaient pas le blesser.

« Oui, je vois. Effectivement, je comprends que tu sois déçu. Mais cela n’a rien d’étonnant, que tu ne ressentes rien. Pourquoi aurais-tu ressenti quelque chose de particulier ? Après tout, je dessine comme les autres. Je n’ai ni secret ni mystère à cacher, qui se révèlerait dans ma pratique. Quand je peins, si je ne veux pas qu’on me regarde, toi ou n’importe qui, ce n’est pas pour garder secrets des recettes ou des tours, c’est uniquement pour ne pas être diverti, pour rester concentré, pour n’avoir rien qui ne me détourne, pour me consacrer entièrement à la peinture, pour la sentir vivante et qui bouge en moi. Pour qu’il n’y ait qu’elle. Si tu pouvais me regarde peindre, tu ne verrais rien d’autre qu’un pauvre type qui se débat, qui se met en colère et qui fulmine. C’est tout. Il n’y pas de magie, Charles. Pas de magie… 

\- Mais il faut bien que ton talent soit logé quelque part. Où est-il ? 

\- Dans ma tête. Et après sur le tableau. Entre les deux, ça n’est que de la technique, sourit Erik.

\- Je ne te crois pas. 

\- Et pourtant, c’est vrai. La preuve : en me regardant dessiner, tu n’as rien vu. »

Cet aveu qu’Erik fit avec une facilité déconcertante, son aisance à détruire les illusions de Charles à son sujet, son application à se dénier les dons que Charles lui prêtait, scandalisèrent Charles : comment Erik pouvait-il parler de lui comme n’étant qu’un peintre quelconque dont les mains étaient dépourvues d’habiletés si flagrantes qu’elles se fussent vues au premier coup d’œil ? Charles ne pouvait croire que son amant qu’il adulait, dont le talent était indéniable, dont les œuvres produisaient en lui un trouble profond, intime, douloureux, ne fût pas dépositaire, dans ses gestes, dans ses façons de tenir le pinceau ou le crayon, dans son maniement des couleurs et de la lumière, d’une expertise, d’une supériorité inégalable. Mais plus encore, et suivant une pente égoïste et amoureuse, il apparut à Charles que si Erik disait vrai, si rien ne pouvait être vu, s’il fallait se contenter du résultat sans avoir eu sous les yeux le déploiement explicatif de la machinerie de son art, alors jamais Charles ne le posséderait entièrement. A sa connaissance et pour l’éternité resteraient étrangers l’esprit d’Erik et ses combinaisons. Et l’amour se superposant à l’art, se fondant à lui, ayant trouvé en lui ses bases et ses fortifications, mais plus fort, ayant pour lui le pouvoir suprême de tout corrompre, Charles entrevit aussi que du sentiment d’Erik il ne récolterait que les preuves. Comme les tableaux et les dessins, l’amour d’Erik, sa source, la naissance de sa flamme, ses causes et ses développements, resteraient clos en l’esprit du peintre, interdits à l’entendement de Charles que toujours lancineraient le doute et l’indécision. La fusion, qu’elle concernât les intelligences, les âmes ou les cœurs, était impossible. Alors s’abattit sur Charles une grande tristesse contre laquelle avec rage il se rebella. Se résigner, admettre qu’Erik et la peinture ne seraient jamais complétement siens, que d’Erik lui demeureraient perpétuellement des parts inconnues, n’étaient pas une option. Erik mentait, pour une raison encore obscure, peut-être même ne savait-il pas lui-même qu’il mentait, mais il mentait. Il mentait pour protéger ses secrets, il mentait parce qu’il n’était pas comme Charles passionnément épris. Charles se résolut : avec effort, avec ténacité, en usant des moyens les plus vils et les plus retors, il ferait à Erik rendre gorge ; il lui ferait tout dire et tout montrer. S’il lui fallait à son tour être indigne et menteur, il le serait. Déterminé, il se leva. Passant devant Erik toujours assis et aux cheveux duquel il mit la main, il concéda :

« Si tu le dis… ».

Face à la bignone qui pleuvait au mur, tout ce vert magnifique mais lisse et plat, qui coulait, que ne réchauffait pas la lumière blanche tombant du ciel, il inspira. L’amour n’était pas un chemin de douceurs, c’était un calvaire, un combat, qu’il mènerait sans faillir. Aux naïfs, aux ignorants, il laissait les élucubrations et la romance. Il fut heureux d’être enfin lucide, son regard décillé voyant clair. Il se promit d’être sans pitié et de ne garder comme seule visée que la victoire et la possession ultime. Il retrouva en lui, réanimé, l’homme qu’il avait été, fourbissant déjà dans l’ombre ses armes, stratège qui fomentait des plans et des pièges. Mais aussi entrait en lui, à couvert et diffuse, une fatigue, la fatigue anticipée par les luttes futures, l’épuisement de ne pas se voir tous ses vœux immédiatement exaucés. Derrière lui, Erik se mit debout. Il l’entendit venir à lui. Autour de ses épaules, Erik passa ses bras et sur sa poitrine il les croisa. Contre son visage se logea le visage aimé et sur sa tempe furent déposés des baisers. Erik ainsi l’étreignant ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin. La perte était inéluctable, elle était là, inscrite depuis le début et Charles, même volontaire remuant ciel et terre, courait à sa fin.

« Tout peut être simple, souffla Erik. Si tu le veux, tout peut être simple… »

Enlacé, incité par Erik, ardemment il voulut croire. Dans les bras qui l’enveloppaient, il chercha un réconfort. Quel penchant y avait-il en lui, mauvais et vicieux, qui lui fit suivre toujours les visions les plus sombres ? Il pivota, enlaça Erik à son tour et se réinstalla dans son étreinte. Contre lui, il se blottit, mettant son nez à sa gorge, respirant l’odeur cuivrée et chérie de la peau, sentant sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres, le grain de cette même peau, retrouvant la matérialité, dans le contact chaud et pressé, de ce corps qu’il aimait. Il pensa : retiens-moi, je tombe, je ne sais pas où je tombe mais je tombe, retiens-moi…

Un moment, Erik le tint serré en baisant ses cheveux. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle se résumer à ça, aux tendres baisers d’Erik, à son étreinte, à la sensation de son corps vivant ? La question posée supposant sadiquement tout le reste, Charles dit :

« Tu as fini le chien ?

\- Non mais ça ira bien, je le finirai ensuite. Et toi ? Tu ne prends pas de notes ?

\- Ce n’est pas la peine. Je peux écrire sur un souvenir. »

En levant les yeux, Charles fut content de voir à Erik une mine grave. Il était capable de lui voler sa joie.

« Rentrons, proposa Erik. Viens… Tu écriras chez moi pendant que je finirai mon dessin. »

Erik ramassa son carnet. Ils ne saluèrent pas le chien qui les ignora. Ils rentrèrent. Le chemin sembla très long à Erik qui ne regarda rien, que Charles, prenant son coude ou posant une main dans son dos pour l’aider à traverser chaque rue, glissant à son oreille : « j’ai envie de t’embrasser », Charles peu à peu regonflé, sentit monter en lui des effusions superbes, furieuses et insensées. Au détour de ses déplorables fantaisies, nombreuses et contradictoires, qui lui avaient vrillé le crâne, par leur entremise et sans qu’il n’en eût l’intention, il avait produit en Erik des événements, dont il évaluait mal la portée. Peut-être s’agissait-il uniquement de désir et cela lui était suffisant. Arrivés à l’appartement d’Erik, ils mimèrent un sérieux de façade, Erik prépara du café et chacun trouva une place pour travailler, Erik s’asseyant à la table et dépliant son carnet, Charles s’installant sur le lit et ouvrant le sien. Il n’écrivit rien. Il attendit, muet, ne pensant pas et fixant alternativement le mur blanc et la page. Il attendit, se roulant dans l’attente, que la tension atteignît son comble, qu’elle dévorât tout, l’entendant secrètement grignoter Erik et le déborder, comme lui elle le débordait. Il gagnait, c’était temporaire mais il gagnait. Du reste, Erik abandonna. Il fit claquer la couverture de son carnet. Il se leva.

« Tu gagnes, dit-il en s’approchant et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Je n’ai rien fait, rétorqua Charles qui en miroir déboutonna la sienne après avoir, lentement, posé son carnet en bas du lit.

\- Oui et c’est bien ça le pire. Personne ne m’a jamais fait perdre mon calme, comme toi, en ne faisant rien.

\- Ça veut dire ? », provoqua Charles.

Poitrine découverte, Erik dont l’expression était tout sauf joueuse et languide, mit un genou sur le lit en bas duquel Charles glissa, heureux d’être dominé par cette force sur le point de s’abattre, qu’il maîtrisait, que ses humeurs, ses chagrins, sa passion entraînaient vers la gravité et l’inexorable. A Erik croyait-il voir une conversion, comme si, dans la cour, en disant que tout pouvait être simple, il avait compris que tout serait compliqué et qu’il s’y était rendu. Un dernier scepticisme le prenant, il n’oublia pas ses résolutions, ses stratégies encore indéfinies, sa lucidité, et s’obligea à ne pas crier trop tôt victoire, se rappelant ses défaites passées. Erik se pencha, se coucha sur lui, « ça veut dire, mon bon monsieur, que ça va saigner », « oh ! », s’enthousiasma Charles devant tant de brutalité libérée et en ceignant les hanches d’Erik de ses cuisses, « tu veux te battre, on va se battre », ajouta Erik, pressant son érection sur celle de Charles prête à en découdre. Avec une rage lumineuse, Charles fut aimé et il aima en retour, ne s’en laissant pas compter, mordant et griffant Erik pour le marquer. Perdu, enseveli, le contenant entièrement, resserrant autour de lui son cul pour mieux le tenir, il jouit en criant, sa bouche bâillonnée d’un inespéré « tu es à moi… ton amour, il est à moi… ». Défait, cassé, Erik le suivit. Il avait au regard cette folle désespérance que Charles se savait avoir.

« Tu sais que ça n’est absolument pas drôle ce que tu fais avec moi, dit ensuite Erik, adossé au mur et fumant, somptueusement nu et offert. 

\- Oui, je sais. Et c’est dangereux, compléta Charles, sa main gravissant une cuisse blanche et rose et sa bouche mordillant un genou.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Dangereux, oui… Mais qu’est-ce que c’est bon ! »

Erik vissa sa cigarette au coin de sa bouche. Dans la fumée, il attrapa Charles et le remonta vivement contre lui, pour qu’ils se fissent face.

« Qu’est-ce tu veux exactement ?

\- Que tu sois à moi. Pour de vrai. Éternellement. »

Le mégot rougeoyait, si près du visage de Charles qu’il pouvait s’y brûler. La fumée les fit cligner tous deux.

« Tu m’auras », promit Erik.


End file.
